


行く春や

by Minos_TT



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT
Summary: 战国时代剧





	行く春や

**Author's Note:**

> 本子中收录的文，只发在这里，没看过且不怕无聊的话欢迎看下去：）

**行く春や**

行く春や　鳥啼き魚の　目は泪

春将归，鸟啼鱼落泪

——松尾芭蕉、 _奥の細道_ より

 

1

横山离开大阪的那年，樱花开得比往常都要早。刚过了年，枝头的雪还没融化，信五偷偷给横山送去两团干饭，路过村口那棵樱花树，竟发现被雪压弯的枝头上冒出了几簇娇嫩的骨朵儿。一开始他还以为那是梅花，但凑近了看，没有绿叶衬托的粉白色花瓣分明是早樱。

横山穿上了那件过节才会穿的武士小袖，还有与之颜色相配的裙袴，裤腿用草绳扎了起来，下面则是一双黑色的棉鞋。小袖是草绿的，不是什么高级的料子，但袖口和领口都绣上了黑色的菱形纹路，全村也只有横山有这么一套神气的衣服。每逢过节，横山穿上这身，加上他高大的身材和白皙的肤色，乍一看倒像是哪个武士家的少爷，哪里看得出半分农民的影子？横山不但长得精神，力气也大，很能干活，嘴还甜，会哄姑娘们开心，这些都是信五无论如何也学不来的。

信五也羡慕过横山，甚至回家央求母亲也给他做一套这样的衣服，母亲发了火，用藤条狠狠抽打了他的小腿，并让他发誓再不要乱说。

“穿成那样是要闯祸的！也只有阿横他娘还想不明白这个道理。”

那时候横山候隆还不叫横山候隆，所有人都叫他一声阿横。乡下孩子都没有姓，爹娘给随口取一个诨名，叫顺了，就这么叫一辈子。横山却坚称自己是有姓的，姓横山.高大的少年用树枝在泥地上写下两个汉字。农家孩子看不懂，一哄而散，只有信五留了下来，捡起一块小石头照着横山的样子描画那两个看不懂的文字。

“你的姓就是这个？”信五指着自己歪歪扭扭的杰作，与其说是字，不如说是一群张牙舞爪的螃蟹。

横山哈哈大笑起来，高亢的笑声把信五吓了一跳。横山好不容易笑够了，擦干了眼角涌出的泪水。

“这个字是‘横’，这个是‘山’。”横山索性抓过信五的手腕，带着他又写了一遍。

信五会写的第一个单词就是横山的姓。

如今横山已经满十六了，长得比同龄人都要高。他皮肤很白，在田间干多久的活也晒不黑，细长的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁让他看上去就像个意气风发的年轻武士。两道向上的剑眉微蹙着，自从母亲去世后他的眉头再没舒展过。

在信五的记忆里，横山的母亲身体一向不好，天气一变就咳嗽个不停。信五偷着拿些枇杷送过去，被自家母亲看见了准是一顿好打。那个可怜的女人没有熬过上一个漫长的冬天，她死于大雪纷飞的冬至清晨，冰冷僵硬的手指还不死心地指向东方。

信五帮横山一起挖开冻得坚硬的泥土，将她埋了下去，横山找来一块废弃的木条，用割杂草的镰刀在上面刻下一个菱形花纹，然后竖着插进冻土中，权当墓碑。

那天横山告诉信五，他是武士的后代。横山这个姓在自室町时代起便是山城国的小贵族，领地两万石，虽不大，但就在皇城脚下，天气好的时候据说能看到琵琶湖。横山刚出生不久，美浓织田氏与三好氏决裂，足利将军领地被削，世代在此繁衍生息的武士们失去了领地，横山的父亲上了战场后就再没回来。母亲带着他一路南下来到摄津，凭着公家出身受到本愿寺的庇护。传说中的琵琶湖美景横山是一眼都没有见过。他将这个故事说的惊心动魄，信五几乎听傻了，他只是个农民家的孩子，终日面朝黄土背朝天，别说天下大势，就连如今的征夷大将军是谁怕也不知。但横山能把纷繁错杂的畿内势力分析得头头是道，信五只能被动地点头，试图记下横山说的每一个名字，也许能派上用场，谁知道呢？

“ヒナ，我打算一开春就离开这儿。”横山说。ヒナ是他擅自给信五起的昵称。横山辗转来到这个村子时，信五刚满十岁，还没抽个子，整个人又瘦又小，一双圆溜溜的、小动物般的眼睛几乎占据了半张脸。横山说他就像只小雏鸟，后来ヒナ这名字被横山叫顺了，连其他玩伴也跟着叫，本来的名字信五反倒鲜少听见了。

“离开这儿能去哪儿呢？”信五怯生生地问，他到过的最远的地方就是几里外的集市，连城下町都没去过。

“我要去近江。”横山伸手弹去了信五头发上的雪花，“听说吞并了浅井领地的织田信长把近江今滨一城赐给了羽柴秀吉，羽柴老爷是农民出身的武士，用人一向不问出身，我要去碰碰运气。”

织田信长是谁？羽柴秀吉又是谁？信五一个都没听过，但他没有听漏那句“农民出身”。

“农民也能当武士吗？”他问。

“当然了。”横山肯定地回答，“只要你想，ヒナ也能当武士呀。”

信五的心情豁然开朗起来，笼罩在心头的阴霾好像被吹散了，冬日的夕阳透过云墙照射在他冻红了的脸上。

“什么时候走？”

“等雪一化就启程。”横山柔柔地说，他对信五总是很照顾，一副哥哥的样子。白皙的手掌揉搓着信五布满冻疮的双手，试图让它们暖和起来。

那天信五回家晚了，错过了饭点，母亲知道他又跟横山在一起，没给他留晚饭，信五饿得不行，但厨房内连一点残羹剩饭都找不到。他只得用手压住胃，蜷缩着躺回冰凉的草席上。信五很快便睡着了，梦里反反复复都是横山那句话，只要你想，ヒナ也能当武士。

“你真是的，天还冷着呢，过来做什么。”横山的声音将信五从回忆中拉了出来，他只背着一个简单的行囊，连遮雨的蓑衣都没穿。

“我担心你。”信五脱口而出，他向来都不会隐藏自己的关心，棕色的眼睛直直地望进横山心里。

横山的心脏仿佛漏跳了一拍，急忙用手臂遮住脸，不让信五看见自己通红的脸颊。

“我给你带了些干粮。”信五习惯了横山的害羞，也不在意，从怀里掏出一个草编的包裹，塞到横山鼻子底下。

横山接了过去，拆开一角，干燥的稻草里是两团硬邦邦的干饭，用黍米制成，即使用水泡开，吃上去也像是在嚼沙子。包裹里还有一小块味增，穷人家买不起食盐，在泡饭里加些味增能补充盐分，只有下地干活的男人们才有资格吃，像信五这样的少年是吃不上的。

“这味增又是偷来的吧？你这腿是要还是不要了？”横山嘴上凶巴巴的，眼里的感激却藏不住。他作势要将那块味增还给信五，要是被家里发现信五偷拿食物，免不了又是一顿打，而今天过后，横山再也不能保护他了。

“拿上吧，这玩意儿吃了长力气。”信五阻止了横山的动作，就着后者的手，将稻草重新包好，硬是塞进了横山的行囊。

横山卖了家中的各样器具和没用完的柴火，凑了几个钱，信五不知道从大阪到今滨要走几天，当然也不会知道这些钱恐怕连一半的路程都支持不到。

早春的天亮得晚，深蓝的地平线微微透出了一些橙光，太阳快要升起来了。横山紧了紧行囊带子，他一直迫不及待地想离开这儿，成为一个真正的武士，但事到如今却反而有些恋恋不舍起来。信五过了年刚满十五，明明与自己只差了一岁，却要矮上大半个头，四肢瘦长，整个人比横山小了一圈，还没张开的脸蛋带着婴儿肥，像个小姑娘。横山长相英俊，虽然家境不好，在村里却有不少女孩儿喜欢，甚至有上门说亲的，都被他拒绝了。比起女孩儿，横山更喜欢与信五待在一起。

横山亲吻过信五一次。那是一个炎热的夏天，他们在溪边玩水，水珠在信五蜜色的皮肤上闪着珍珠一般的光，横山突然口干舌燥，忍不住掰过信五的脑袋亲吻了那两片微微翘起的嘴唇。说是亲吻，其实也不过是笨拙的碰触，并且很快就结束了。

“ヨコ你犯什么傻呢。”信五说。

“你懂什么！众道是风雅之人才干的事。”横山又羞又窘，只能用凶狠的语气掩饰内心的动摇。

“什么是众道？”

横山只是在母亲逃难时随身带的书上读到过这个单词，书中暧昧的描写他看不懂，但隐隐觉得这个词能解释自己加速的心跳。他斟酌了一下语言，才开口道：

“我喜欢同是男孩儿的ヒナ，就是众道。”

“恩，我也喜欢ヨコ。”

记忆中的信五笑得灿烂，那双横山最喜欢的眼睛仿佛吸收了夏日的阳光，棕色的眼珠看上去几乎是浅金的，横山被那笑容感染了，不自觉也跟着笑了起来。

面前的信五还是那副没张开的样子，鼻尖被冻得通红，圆润的轮廓与记忆中并无二致。但他的眉头微蹙着，眼里充满了对未知的期待、不安和一些不舍，横山不确定那是信五的眼神，还是那双下垂眼中倒映出的横山自己。皮肤白皙的少年不禁感到好笑，怎么ヒナ倒像是要远行的那一个。

信五突然打了个喷嚏，太阳升起前总是最冷的，平时他还在被窝里打滚，哪里会在外面吹冷风。

“快回吧，我这就走了。”横山推了他一把，信五却出人意料地反手握住横山的手臂，给了后者一个大大的拥抱。

“祝你好运，ヨコ。要是成了武士老爷，别忘了回来看看大家！”其实信五想说的是“回来看看我”，但这样就好像太矫情了。

横山拍了拍信五的背，薄薄的棉衣根本无法御寒，表面结了一层霜，摸上去硬邦邦的。他学着书上的样子，两手捧住信五的脸颊，低头亲吻了他。这是他们第二次亲吻，并不比第一次高明多少。但起码这次吻得时间很长，横山轻轻摩擦着信五干燥的嘴唇，直到两人的呼吸完全融在了一起。他不愿松手，突然之间成为武士好像没有那么重要了。

“你怎么婆婆妈妈的？快走吧，我也得赶在天亮前回去。”还是信五先移开了脸，他低声数落道，就好像在催促横山别偷懒，快去把腌好的萝卜收起来，落了霜就没法吃了。

横山那么喜欢信五，但信五明白多少，就不得而知了。横山叹了口气，整了整衣领，最后一次拍了拍信五的脑袋。

“我这就走了，ヒナ。”

“一路顺风，ヨコ。”

横山一咬牙，下定决心般地转过身去，棉靴在松脆的积雪上留下一串脚印，他始终都没有回头。

信五目送横山消失在小路尽头，草绿色的小袖随着他的步伐前后摆动着，就像一个要上战场的年轻武士。信五一辈子都忘不了横山消失在晨雾中的背影。

远处传来一声鸡鸣，天就要亮了。

 

2

横山离开大阪的那年春天，信五终于开始抽个子了。他好像一夜之间就把前两年没长的个子补了回来，细瘦的胳膊也有了力气，能下地干重活了。双腿终于能支撑起他身体的重量，走路再也不会摇摇晃晃的了，相反，他成了村里脚程最快的，经常帮忙干些跑腿的活。

“听说了吗？京里的茶屋在招长工，让咱们家信五也去试试吧。”母亲又给信五添了碗杂米饭，长时间的体力劳动让他饿得前胸贴后背，根本没空听饭桌上的闲聊，当即就着半块腌萝卜，狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。

“那些风雅的老爷们都喜爱口齿伶俐的，信五能行吗？”父亲已经吃完了晚饭，作为一家之主，他每顿都能吃上鱼和新鲜蔬菜，而信五这些年轻人只有在过节或生日时才能开一顿荤。

“甚六家的老大已经去了，那孩子说话结结巴巴的，他能都讨着活计，信五也准行。”

“这我倒不知。既然这样，就去试试！”

父亲喝醉了酒，开心地拍起手来，好像信五已经领到了薪俸。母亲给那只缺了口的酒盅重新斟满了自家酿的浊酒。

“你爹已经同意了，明天就去置办些干净衣服，我已经跟甚六家的商量好了，过几天你也跟着去京里。”母亲短短几句话就决定了信五去京中茶屋做工的命运，就好像送孩子去当长工不等于签卖身契似的。

信五艰难地咽下最后一口饭，杂米中掺杂着米糠，硬邦邦的很难嚼碎，他甚至尝出了一丝沙土味。信五点点头，表示听到了。反正没人愿意听他的意见，何必开口呢？也许正是由于这个习惯，人们总以为他是个不善言辞的闷葫芦，但他只是不愿做无用功罢了。

三天后，信五就跟着甚六家的大儿子上路了。就跟横山当初一样，他换了身干净的新衣服，母亲甚至还给他做了新草鞋。不过信五可没人来给他送行。

甚六家的儿子是个口吃，信五怀疑他脑子也有点问题，说话不但结巴，而且前言不搭后语，信五不愿与其交谈，一路上除了必要的对话外一句闲聊都没有。要是让横山见到信五这副安安静静的样子，准会笑岔了气。信五在横山面前总是有说不完的话，能连着说上一整天，横山嘴上骂他啰嗦，但从不会真的生气，反而听得津津有味。

如今横山在哪儿呢？他是初春时走的，现在夏天都快过完了，肯定是到今滨了，说不定已经被编入了足轻小队，正等着上阵杀敌立功呢。

从大阪到京都大约要走五天，信五一路向着西北方向前进，总是控制不住望着东面出神。往东走没多远就是琵琶湖，而今滨就在琵琶湖畔。

到达那天正好下着细雨，甚六家的儿子在一家叫淀屋的商人家干活，他领着信五来到一间店铺门口。店铺宽约三间，拉门敞开着，门外支起了简易的雨棚，屋檐下挂着精美的纸灯笼，每只灯笼上都印有“淀”的字样。店铺里堆满了各式器物，让原本宽敞的店面显得有些局促。

“主人老爷能给你介绍。”口吃的少年好不容易说出了一句完整的话，信五点点头，跟着他来到店铺后院。

一个商人打扮的中年人正挺着圆滚滚的肚子，忙着将新到的茶具一一摆开，一滴油汗顺着他的鬓角滴落下来。另一个与信五差不多年纪的少年站在一边，饶有兴趣地观察着一只裂纹茶碗。

“老、老爷，这、这、这是与我同村的，信、信五……”

“信什么？”中年商人不耐烦地摆摆手，要不是这小结巴对少得可怜的薪俸毫无怨言，他才不会留下这么个惹人烦的家伙呢。

信五走上前去，深深鞠了一躬。

“我叫信五，与他是同村的，从大阪来，想在茶屋里讨个活计。”信五毕恭毕敬地说，他带着浓重的乡下口音，在京里人听来显得太过粗鲁了，但他口齿清楚，态度认真，让人轻易就忽略了他寒酸的衣着和脏兮兮的头发。

商人放下手中的茶罐，那是玳瑁制成的舶来品，棕色表面油光水亮，信五只瞄了一眼，就知道十个自己都买不起那茶罐的一个盖子。

“你倒是伶俐。”中年人说，眼珠精明地转了转，盘算着把信五留下，“但茶屋的客人净是些风雅之士，你这口音怕是难办啊。”

信五吞了吞口水，不敢直起腰来。

“淀屋，你这就说差了。这么机灵的长工可是求之不得呢。”那个穿着光鲜的少年突然插嘴道，他的声音低低柔柔的，一口官话抑扬顿挫，光听就是一种享受。

“丸山少爷能这么说可是这小子的福气啊。”

少年转过头来对信五微微一笑。他比信五高上半个头，高大的身材却不咄咄逼人，圆润的脸颊和弯弯的眉眼显得温和有礼。他的外衣是信五从未见过的料子，茶色的底纹染得精致，下摆处还有用金线织成的水波图案，为大面积的素色添了几分华丽。与之相比，信五新置办的这身粗布衣裳就显得不值一提了。

“我是茶屋丸山庵的丸山隆平。”少年自我介绍道，他有名有姓，所以才能挺直背脊说话。

信五不知怎么回答，只好又重复一遍自己的名字。

“你便跟我来吧。”丸山吩咐他，又转过头去对中年商人说，“这些茶具我只要那个裂纹茶碗，稍后派人送过来，这是订金。”

胖胖的中年人接过丸山递过去的金币，先是掂了掂，好像是在确定金币的真假。觉得满意了，才对着它呵了口气，又用袖子擦了擦，小心地揣进了怀里。

“丸山少爷不看看其他的吗？这只玳瑁茶罐可是稀罕货。”

“太珍贵了，怕污了茶。”

丸山摇摇头，双手伸进袖口，交叠着放在胸前。他对信五使了个眼色，然后慢悠悠地向门外走去。信五不需要更多提醒，拔腿跟了上去。

丸山闲庭信步地走着，信五必须集中精神，才能不让自己的脚步过快，始终保持着落后半步的距离。丸山庵是京中颇有名气的茶屋，自成流派，不像其他茶道流派那样注重脱尘出世，而是强调随心。丸山庵的茶会很受武士们的欢迎，豪爽的武士不愿受茶道的束缚，不拘小节的丸山庵正好合了他们的心意。不仅是山城国，连西面的备前和播磨的武士都会特地来丸山庵赴一场茶会，席间能掌握不少天下局势，比如美浓的织田上总介信长打着天下布武的旗号，大举进攻周围大名的领地，想要扫清上京的道路。

当然了，这些事儿都是信五后来才知道的，如今他只是个初来乍到的长工，走路都不敢出声。

“这就到了。”丸山停在一扇三间宽的大门前，门很高，做成唐风飞檐式样，一块歪斜的木牌挂在门框上，上面用潇洒的字体写了三个字。

“……丸山庵？”信五只认得其中一个‘山’字，但他猜测那三个字大概就是‘丸山庵’。

“你还认得字吗？”丸山兴趣十足地问，信五寒酸的衣着怎么看都不像是出身有闲钱读书认字的人家。

“只认得一个‘山’字。”信五老老实实地回答，丸山被他认真的表情逗笑了。

“你真有意思。”

 

信五就这么在丸山庵安顿了下来。丸山隆平是这儿的继承人，信五后来才知道，丸山竟比自己还小一岁，却已经是独当一面的茶人了。与下地种田相比，茶屋的活算不上累，但十分繁琐，每泡一次茶都要清洗茶具和打扫茶室，这些都是信五的职责。一开始他干什么都很粗鲁，有一次差点将竹制的茶匙折断。好在他学得快，才一个月，对这些日常工作就驾轻就熟了。

这天信五正在打扫院中的竹叶，丸山庵的茶室位于一片竹林中，阳光透过苍翠的竹叶照射进来，像沙金那样闪闪发光，与一般清寂的茶室不同，显得生机勃勃，别有韵致。

“信酱！”丸山擅自给信五取了这么个昵称，与横山取的ヒナ不同，却意外地很是朗朗上口。

“丸山少爷，您今个儿起得早。”信五没有停下手上的动作，今天有一群三河武士要开茶会，他得趁早把茶室打扫干净。

“这么好的天气，躺在被窝里多可惜呀。”丸山伸了个懒腰，领口皱了起来，露出一大片胸前的皮肤，一点茶人的正经样子都没有，换做他人可能会显得轻浮，但丸山这么做却只让人觉得风流。

“茶会的花要用什么呢？”信五终于把掉落的竹叶扫成了一堆，跟往常一样询问了丸山。每个茶会都需要一个主题，有时是赏花、有时是评字，尽管武士们看不懂这些风雅的玩意儿，但丸山每次都会认真准备。

“信酱觉得如何？”

“我？”信五吃了一惊，丸山不按常理出牌他已经大多习惯了，但偶尔的语出惊人还是让他猝不及防。问一个才上京一个月的乡下孩子茶会要用什么花，这大概也只有丸山做得出来吧。

“恩，信酱觉得三河人会喜欢什么花？”

信五思考了一会儿，在丸山庵干活的一个月让他养成了三思而后行的习惯。

“三河不如临近的尾张和美浓那般物资丰饶，要是想看个新鲜，娇嫩如百合一类的便可。只不过……”他顿了一下，“三河武士一向以严涩著称，恐怕不会欣赏这些。”

丸山若有所思地挠了挠下巴，看不出同意与否。

“不如插根竹枝，可能反倒合了他们的胃口。”

“就这么办、就这么办。”丸山开心地拍起手来，信五已经习惯了他夸张的动作，只是嗯了一声，表示这事儿就交给他了。

信五去井边打了水，招呼丸山洗漱。茶会开始前他还要清点一遍茶具，准备好炭火和茶粉，就连武士们存放长刀的休息室都要全部擦拭一遍。他手脚麻利，一人能顶两人的活，看来丸山想得没错，伶俐之人在哪儿都是求之不得的。

“听说了吗？参议大人叙了右近卫大将之职，下次见到他，得改口喊一声织田右近卫了。”

“一下子到了从三位，参议大人离正一位只有一步之遥了吧。”

“将军之位才空了两年，参议大人就按捺不住了吗？”

“莫要胡言！被有心人听去，下一个切腹就是你了。”

“哪有什么有心人？只有一个毛头小子罢了。”

最后说话的武士瞥了信五一眼，好像他不过是路边的石子，既不会将秘密听去，也说不出口。

“还是小心为好，忘了信康大人了吗？”

武士们突然沉默了下来，就连嘲讽织田的那个也闭了嘴，由于长年征战而晒得黝黑的眉间纠了起来。信五从他们三河人的身份猜测信康大人应该就是拥有骏河、三河一带的大名德川家康的长子，不久前刚被织田信长以谋反之名逼其切腹。

“丸山大人已准备好了，小的这就带各位过去吧。”信五及时插了进来，“长刀不宜带入茶室，还请留在此间。”

武士们不情愿地把长刀搁在早已准备好的支架上，抖了抖衣摆，才跟了上去。茶室的入口很小，不得不弯腰才能进入，信五跪在石地上，拉开纸门，等武士们好不容易将高大的身躯塞进半人高的门里，才轻轻合上门，听候差遣。

在茶室外待命是个无聊的活，不但要保持正襟危坐的姿势，还不能开小差，待茶会过半，他还要服侍武士们稍作休息，用些点心，之后再进行相对轻松的品淡茶环节。但这难熬的时间却是信五最喜欢的。他能听到武士们在茶会上的高谈阔论，大多是针对气势日盛的织田氏，以及坐拥大片领地的上杉、武田和毛利，天下大势尚未完全被织田信长所掌握。丸山有一幅地图，信五会默默记下这些名字，然后在地图上标注出来，现在他已经能掌握大部分大名的领地位置和出身了。

他之所以这么做，倒也不是出于野心，起码现在不是。这时候他只是单纯不想再见到横山时被对方嘲笑罢了。

“越前还是那么难办吗？”

“一向宗十分善战，加上越后的上杉暗中帮助，织田参议这次恐怕没那么容易全身而退。”

“织田帐下，羽柴领长滨，明智领丹波，柴田尚未分封，若是打下了越前朝仓旧领，应该会给他。”

“要是出兵，先锋会是谁呢？”

“羽柴大人的长滨与越前相邻，该是他吧。”

信五心中一动，长滨就是今滨，横山就是去往那里想投身羽柴大人麾下，不知现在如何了。若他成功出仕，进攻越前一战就是初阵，光想想，信五就热血沸腾起来。他才十五，哪里懂得上阵拼杀的危险，只想着杀敌立功，成为真正的武士。

“各位大人品一品这浓茶，很是静心呢。”丸山打断了武士们的讨论，作为茶会主人，他会负责引导谈话的走向，以防担上大不敬的罪名。

信五用手指在大腿上画了个圈，这是琵琶湖，长滨城坐落在琵琶湖南岸，占尽水路优势，再往上是若狭，商业要冲敦贺便位于此处。东面与其相邻的就是越前，直到两年前都是朝仓氏的领地，朝仓灭亡后，当地佛教势力一向宗暗杀了新任国主，将越前国占为己有，与越后的上杉里应外合，对织田的领地近江和美浓形成逼迫之势。信五反复看过无数遍地图，早就将各国位置熟记于心，能在脑海中轻易描绘出它们的相对位置。在等待茶会结束的无聊时间里，他喜欢在脑中描绘大名势力图，这张图每隔几天就需要更新一次。

若是打下越前，织田就有了对抗上杉的前线要塞。越后上杉、甲斐武田、相模北条，加上安艺的毛利，众多大名中，信五还是倾向于将赌注压在美浓织田上。这跟横山出仕羽柴或多或少有些关系。要是横山也来喝茶就好了，信五就能见到他了。

“丸山大人，播磨最近有何动静？”

“我虽身处京中，也能见到全国各地的武士，但播磨备前的老爷们还是少见。”丸山的声音很从容，但信五能从他下压的句尾听出他并没有说出全部真相。

“毛利是块难啃的骨头啊。”

“与其为织田参议担心，倒不如想想相模北条氏吧。”丸山结束了播磨的话题，就算他知道播磨武士与羽柴秀吉有所接触，也没有傻到在三河人面前提起这些。

武士们重重叹了口气，好一会儿都没有说话。信五迫不及待想听到更多，小心翼翼地将耳朵贴在纸门上，但除了啜饮茶水的声音外什么都听不见。突然，纸门被拉开了，信五吓了一跳，急忙深深低下头去。

“信酱，带老爷们去稍作休息。”

信五应了一声，像来时那样引导着武士们走出茶室，来到一间面向庭院的和室，与之前的休息室又是不同。他端来点心的时候，满脑子都还是越前局势和播磨动向。

要是他知道的再多些，下次见面就能好好向ヨコ炫耀一番了。

 

3

横山起了个大早，白露过后天气逐渐凉爽了起来，起床变得愈发困难了。他披上麻布小袖，踏着晨露去井边打水。天刚蒙蒙亮，夜间的雾气还没散去，井水冷得像冰，他掬起一把水，先是喝了一口，然后把剩下的泼到脸上。

他住进武士长屋已有一段时间了，幸运的是，他不用与其他人挤一个大通铺，而是有自己专门的院子，门口用篱笆围了起来，篱笆杆上缠绕着爬山虎，夏末过后叶子都掉落了，如今只剩下光秃秃的藤蔓。

横山现在不叫阿横了，他改了名叫横山候隆，这可是个响亮的名号。他是足轻小队的一员，跟着操练已有一段时间了，下次打仗时就能正式出征了。他的处境看起来就与计划的一模一样，唯一不同的是，他并不是羽柴筑前守秀吉的直属家臣，而是播磨姬路城主涉谷昴的陪臣。而表面上隶属毛利氏的姬路城主为何身在长滨，这说起来就十分有意思了。

今天是一月一次军议的日子，横山要作为护卫陪涉谷登城，因此必须早早起来准备。横山十六岁，如果没有失去领地，现在应该已经娶亲了，可以躺在褥子上享受妻子的服侍。不过谁愿意嫁给一个家道中落、没有功名没有领地的毛头小子呢？毕竟不是每个女子都像长滨城主夫人那般慧眼识人。

横山加入足轻小队后，每月就有了固定俸禄，也能领到食物，这都算军饷的一部分。第一次领食物时，他发现那只小袋子里竟然有大米，愣了足足半盏茶的功夫，直到军需官不耐烦地将他推到一边。横山从没吃过全部用大米捏成的饭团，逢年过节能有一只杂米团子吃就该感恩戴德了。他捏着那巴掌大的饭团，脑中突然冒出一个念头，要是能让信五也尝尝就好了。

如今他已经习惯了每顿都能吃上大米，偶尔参加军议时还有烤鱼吃的日子了。作为一个单身汉，横山必须自己做饭，好在他在大阪时对此已经颇有经验了。这天的早饭是用茶水冲开的剩饭并几块腌藕片。

“横山，每次军议都来这么早，不知道的以为你有什么不可告人的秘密呢。”涉谷调侃道，摆了摆手，示意跪着行礼的横山挺起腰来。

涉谷年纪轻轻就继承了播磨姬路十万石领地，有着鹤城之称的姬路城位于摄津和播磨的交界处，是近畿通往中国地区的必经之路。从涉谷的曾祖父开始，他们就是中国霸主毛利氏忠诚的追随者。涉谷昴作为涉谷家主，却独自离开领地，千里迢迢赶赴近江长滨城，向织田家风头正盛的羽柴筑前守行君臣之礼。

也许涉谷一族并没有他们宣称的那般忠诚。

“只是早点来听候吩咐罢了。”横山不卑不亢地回答。

“你什么时候也这么严肃了。”涉谷半开玩笑地说，他们并排走在天守阁的回廊上，对话随时可能被听去，横山不会也不敢做出任何出格的举动，涉谷比他更明白这个道理。

“也罢，”涉谷又开口了，“你可知道这次军议是为了什么？”

“属下愚昧，还请涉谷大人提点。”

“你是大阪来的，该不会不知道一向宗吧？”涉谷在回廊尽头拐了个弯，闪身躲进了屋檐的阴影里。

“……织田参议终于要出兵越前了吗？”横山压低了声音，在涉谷身后半步的地方停下了。

“羽柴筑前守必会请缨，到时我也不能让他人抢了风头。”涉谷拖长了句尾，仿佛在等人帮他把话说完。

“属下明白了。”横山强行压下心中的兴奋，涉谷的意思很明白了，越前一役定要拿下军功，巩固与羽柴的盟友关系。一旦涉谷公然加入羽柴阵营，就等于昭告天下播磨十万石大名涉谷家背叛毛利，与织田结盟，姬路城瞬间会成为众矢之的。这是个孤注一掷的做法，涉谷离开领地，来到长滨，一开始就做好了舍弃姬路城的准备。

对横山而言，这些都不重要。他脑中只剩下一个念头，越前一战大概就是初阵了吧。武士的初阵就如姑娘的初夜一样重要，若家中没有遭受变故，定会有一套家传的具足，印有家纹的阵羽织、马印、军旗，一件都不能少。临上阵前，父亲会教导他如何冲阵杀敌，母亲可能还会搂着他哭上一鼻子。如今横山孤身一人，家中唯一一套具足还是从市场上买的二手货，太刀也缺了口，能不能砍断树枝都成问题。但十六岁的年轻武士除了一腔热血外还有什么呢？

“听你这么说我就放心了。”涉谷整了整衣摆，重新迈开步子，他似乎解决了一件烦心事，竟边走边哼起了歌儿。

军议在天守阁大广间举行，涉谷先进了偏厅，与直属的羽柴家臣们打了招呼，与他们一同去往大广间。作为涉谷陪臣，横山是没资格参加军议的，只能在偏厅等候。羽柴直臣多是农民或尾张下级武士出身，尽管穿戴光鲜，言行举止间仍显得粗鲁。小个子的涉谷在他们的簇拥下，简直像个小孩，横山忍不住笑出了声，急忙用手肘遮住半边脸，免得让他人看去。

 

北陆的冬季来得早，霜降还没过，早晚就已经十分寒冷了。再过半月，积雪就会阻断所有通往越前的道路，琵琶湖也将进入冰封期，从十一月开始直到隔年开春，整个北陆都处在与世隔绝的状态。那也是传统的休战期，无论是想要南下进攻还是北上讨伐的大名们，都必须老老实实地等待北国的积雪融化。即使是天下霸主，在大自然面前也只有望洋兴叹的份。

横山打了个寒颤。他太冷了，连日的急行军让他疲惫不堪，脚上的草鞋早就磨穿了底，他只得将具足内衬撕下一块，连同脚背一起包裹起来。作为足轻小队的一员，他没资格骑马，只能靠双脚行走，每天要走十几里的路。

羽柴军从近江长滨城出发，一路沿着琵琶湖北上，只十天便到达了越前与近江的边境。他们在此驻扎，等待美浓的织田本队到达，再一起进攻被一向宗控制的越前北之庄城。越靠近越前，景色就愈发荒凉起来。与富饶的近江相比，位于北陆的越前国由于险恶的气候和连年征战，大多田地都被弃耕了，本该种稻米的田野里长满了半人高的杂草。路边偶尔会看见饥民，争抢一只饿死了的狗，徒手撕下一只狗腿，就着皮毛大啖起来。

那些饥民都是一向宗的信徒，但在饥饿面前谁还记得佛祖的告诫？横山听说，饥民间同类相食的情况也不在少数。

一向宗盘踞在易守难攻的越前北之庄城，大有闭门不战的态势，大概是想用积雪逼退兵临城下的织田军。羽柴军作为织田先锋，包围了北之庄城，切断了城内通往城外的粮道，现在就看是城内的一向宗先忍受不了饥饿出城投降，还是城外的羽柴军先忍受不了北国的严冬而撤军了。

横山期望中的两军拼杀的局面并没有出现，战争并不仅仅是上阵厮杀，这种看不到尽头的笼城最能消磨人的意志，才几天功夫，羽柴军中就出现了逃兵。

这天难得放了晴，但寒风依旧凛冽，横山走上临时搭建起的哨塔，今天轮到他当值，一天一夜都必须在四面透风的哨塔上度过。他找了个相对干燥的地方坐下，解下太刀放在身边，然后从具足侧袋里掏出冻得坚硬的干饭。他掰下一小块，干饭中还伴有鱼松，羽柴军的足轻军粮可能比乡下地方的大名饭食都要丰富，横山细细咀嚼起来，寒冷的天气让热水成了奢侈品，干嚼便成了军中主流。干饭本就硬，被冷风一吹更硬得像石头，横山没嚼几下，腮帮就酸疼不已；但他早已习惯，毕竟黍米做的干饭比这要难以下咽的多。

横山盯着远处的山川出神，他又想起了信五。从大阪到近江路途遥远，横山还记得自己仰卧在又臭又脏的沼泽中躲避山贼，被夜里突如其来的大雨淋了个透，饿得头昏眼花，却还是舍不得尝一口那团稻草包裹着的黍米干饭。若说横山对大阪有什么留恋，那就是比他矮了一个头却总是照顾他的信五了。那天横山亲吻了信五，对方呼吸中的香味令人迷醉，横山喜爱信五，与风雅的众道无关。

当横山好不容易来到长滨城，已经是草长莺飞的春天了。城门守卫不愿搭理狼狈的横山，倒是正好乘轿子经过的涉谷将他带了回去。横山是山城国出身，在大阪长大，尽管用词粗鲁，口音却是正宗上方话。涉谷觉得有趣，便问他名姓。

“旧领山城国两万石横山家的横山候隆。”

“这个姓我听说过。”涉谷说，“应仁之乱时曾祖父还受到过横山家的照顾。我是播磨姬路城主涉谷昴。”

横山便向年纪相仿的涉谷说了自己的来意，想要出仕羽柴筑前守，重新拿回武士的身份。

“羽柴筑前守用人的确不拘出身。”涉谷回答他，“但是我要告诉你一件事。”

小个子的城主索性从轿子里钻了出来，大大咧咧地伸了个懒腰，带着横山来到长滨城侧门。那是供厨子和其他帮佣出入的地方，从敞开的门间能看到一个穿着光鲜的妇人，带着几个半大孩子，正在厨房前的空地上玩耍。

“这些孩子是筑前守大人招来的年轻武士，瘦高的是铁匠的儿子，另一个壮硕的则是农民。”涉谷介绍道，横山的眼神亮了起来，“他们都来自尾张中村，是羽柴大人的远亲。”

横山转过头来，一瞬不瞬地盯着涉谷。

“你明白了吧？用人不问出身也只是为了培养自己的势力找的借口罢了。”

横山下意识捏紧了拳头。

“横山大人，与其出仕没有因缘关系的羽柴大人，不如作为陪臣出仕涉谷家，看在横山家曾经庇护曾祖父的份上，我定当协助你重振横山家的旧日威名。”

于是事情就这么定了下来，横山作为涉谷的陪臣正式出仕，由于尚未有军功，暂且加入足轻小队。

远处的夕阳终于沉入了地平线，羽柴军中燃起了火把，温暖的火光好歹驱散了一些黑夜的严寒。横山分不清大阪的方向了，只好将视线转向不远处北之庄城缺了一角的天守阁。根据情报，北之庄城中起码聚集了三千一向宗信徒，笼城开始的几天还能听见人声动静，如今却宛如一座死城。是都饿死了吗？还是故意造成假象让羽柴军放松呢？

横山往手心呵了口气，冻得僵硬的手指几乎失去了知觉。放哨是个无聊的活，横山却不敢松懈，若一向宗的援军从南面包抄，羽柴军就会腹背受敌，被困在不熟悉的北国土地上。为了防止这种情况，任何风吹草动都不能放过。

夜逐渐深了，为了不让自己睡着，横山开始轻轻哼一首不成调的曲子，这是他和信五开玩笑时哼唱的，歌词也是他们自己填的，都是些大阪土话，如今唱起来却觉得十分有意思。

“横山大人、横山大人！”哨塔突然剧烈摇晃起来，横山死死扒住一根竹竿才没有摔下去。

“安田！你想杀了我吗？！”横山喊了一句，塔下站着一个小个子武士，一手举着火把，另一手还在不断摇晃着哨塔底部的木条。

“快下来！紧急军令，今晚要强行攻城！”

横山心中一紧，兴奋、害怕、期待等情绪融在一起，让他心跳加速，手心出汗。他将太刀插进腰间，手脚并用地爬了下去，由于太过心急，最后一步还踏了空，好在那个叫安田的传令兵及时拉了他一把，横山才没有摔个四脚朝天。

“军令怎么说？”横山没时间理会自己的失态，抓着安田的肩膀就问。

“一刻后开始攻城，待砸开城门后足轻队作为先锋，敌方首级可尽取，不必留活口，论功行赏！”

再好不过了，横山想，迫不及待欲冲进城里大肆厮杀一番。说到底，他的体内还是留着武士的血。

北之庄城经过几年前的朝仓一役，早就破败不堪，羽柴军只用了一根攻城木桩便敲开了昔日北国最坚固要塞的大门。横山仗着年轻，脚程快，是最先冲进城门的武士之一。城中一片漆黑，几个拿着武器的一向宗信徒向他们冲来，但饥饿的信徒们哪里是正规武士的对手，太刀一挥，信徒们就成了刀下亡魂。年轻武士们一拥而上，谁都不想放弃哪怕一个敌方的首级，几把太刀在信徒尸体上乱砍一通，竟把首级劈成了两半，乳白色的脑浆流了一地。争抢的年轻武士不管这些，一人一半将首级收入囊中。

横山感到胃里一阵翻腾，但手中还是紧紧攥着首级的头发不放松，他没时间考虑慈悲之类的感情，只想着再多砍一个，就能多一分军功。

空气中弥漫着令人作呕的血腥味，横山连同几个武士一起跑上天守阁的阶梯，一路上没有受到太多阻拦。一向宗虽然善战，但毕竟不是正规军，加上连日断粮，又是夜袭，在羽柴军势如破竹的攻势面前丝毫没有招架之力。与其说这是一次攻城，倒不如说是一边倒的屠杀。横山的太刀缺了一块，几次交锋后竟然断裂开来，他不得不扔下它，转而捡起一支长枪。这枪应该属于某个被信徒偷袭而死的羽柴军武士，横山在心里向那个倒霉蛋拜了一拜，挥舞起长枪就往前刺去。

横山踏上最后一级阶梯，右手边突然传来一阵响动，他快步走过去，掀起地板，底下竟是一间暗室。

“武士大人！救救我们！我们都是越前国的农民，在这北之庄城做活，一向宗占据城池时把我们关了起来。”一个衣着褴褛的少妇捉住横山的手腕恳求道，“我们都是侍奉织田家的！”

她的越前口音不重，反而有点像近江地方的方言。她怀中还蜷缩着一个瘦小的男孩，约莫十岁，怯生生地看了横山一眼。瘦得凹陷的脸颊上有一双下垂的眼睛，乍一看倒有几分像信五小时候的样子。

一、二、三、四……，横山默默在心中数到，狭小的暗室中竟然挤了超过十个人，除了那个少妇，其他都是孩子，不会比横山小几岁。

横山能相信她吗？相信了她又如何？现在羽柴军已经占领了大部分天守阁，成功的夜袭几乎让敌人全军覆没，没了北之庄城，剩下的一向宗不过是一群乌合之众，织田取回越前领地已经是板上钉钉的事了。现在横山唯一需要担心的，就是论功行赏时，他能得到多少军功，还有涉谷作为羽柴盟军在这次突袭中能得到多少信任，毕竟横山的仕途与涉谷在羽柴筑前守心中的分量是紧密联系在一起的。领着一群身份不明的帮佣并不会为他增添多少威名。

“武士大人，行行好吧！”

横山还在犹豫，突然身后传来一口尾张方言的武士的声音。

“在那儿的是谁？羽柴大人传令撤兵，还不快去打扫战场？”

横山握紧长枪，冷不丁向前刺去，刺穿了少妇的胸口，然后枪尖一挑，迅速划开了暗室中少年们的喉咙，温热的血液喷涌出来，染红了横山惨白的面颊。最后只剩下少妇怀中的男孩了，跟信五十分相像的下垂眼中蓄满了泪水，惊恐地看着横山，仿佛在等待死神的宣判。一直面无表情的横山终于微微皱起了眉头，伸手捂住了男孩的眼睛，长枪从他的锁骨间刺了进去。

“喂！报上名来！”

横山站起身来，长枪一甩，鲜血顺着尖锐的枪尖流了下来，在木地板上汇成了一汪血塘。

“我是涉谷家臣，横山候隆。”

这就是日后被称为播磨之虎的横山候隆的初阵。

 

4

信五到丸山庵已有两个年头了。又是一年春天，听说备前新来了一批茶具，他照例去查看一番，有什么好的顺手就收了来。从去年开始，采购茶具就是他的工作了，丸山不愿与商人讨价还价，信五看不过去，提醒了丸山好几次，后者索性将担子全部甩给了他。信五走过热闹的街道，这年樱花开得好，微风一吹，粉白的花瓣如雨般倾泻下来，落在了他的头发和衣襟上。信五伸手将它们拂去，有一片竟沾在了手指上，接近透明的花瓣让他想起了当年送横山远行时见到的雪中早樱。

两年不见，再见到横山，不知还认不认得出了。

“淀屋，这次又有什么好东西？”信五掀开门帘，还没踏进去，响亮的嗓门就已经传到了商铺后院。

“哎呀，遣人来知会一声便是了，我必定亲自将茶具送上门去供丸山大人挑选，还劳烦信五君走一趟，真是罪过。”中年商人看上去比两年前更胖了，圆滚滚的腹部随着他的步子上下抖动着，着实好笑。

“天气正好，我出来透透气，还能逃过打扫茶室的活呢。”信五开了个玩笑，他的乡下口音已经完全不见了，虽然说的不是官话，但听上去也像出身教养良好的家庭。

“都在后面呢，今早刚从备前运来，我自己都没来得及看。”

信五跟着淀屋来到商铺后院，拐弯时与甚六家的儿子擦肩而过。对方还是粗衣打扮，正拎着一桶污水要去倒掉，走得太急，污水飞溅而出，弄脏了信五的裙裤，浅紫的藤花被染成了灰褐色。

“小心着点！得罪了丸山家的贵客，就是将你卖了也赔不起！”淀屋骂道，甚六家的儿子吓得跪在地上，连着磕了好几个头。

“无妨的。”信五摆了摆手，“还是快些去干活吧。”

甚六家的儿子支支吾吾地道了声谢，吃力地拎起水桶，摇摇晃晃地往厨房去了。他始终弯着腰，没有抬头看一眼信五。

“给您添麻烦了。”淀屋用袖子抹了一把脑门上的汗，赔上一张笑脸。

信五笑笑，没有说话。

商铺后院跟往常一样堆满了琳琅满目的稀罕物，有具足、太刀一类的武器，也有《万叶集》一类的书物，甚至有南蛮运来的地球仪，半人高的圆球占据了后院的角落。淀屋打开一只木箱，箱中衬有上好的绒布，几件漂亮的茶具错落有致地摆放在其中，空隙处都塞满了晒过的稻草，一股草香扑鼻而来。

“都在这儿了。”

信五拿起一只褐色茶釜，与濑户烧浓重的釉色不同，这只茶釜完全没上釉，呈现出陶土本身的色调，质朴中却自带别样的趣味。箱中其他茶具都是这般粗犷的风格，信五又拿起一只不规则的茶碗，螺旋状的底纹和不对称的造型意外地相配。

“这次的备前烧十分上乘啊。”信五评论道，将那只茶碗放在一边，又翻看起其他的来。

“您看得准，这都是备前烧名家的新作，那家的继承人很有一手。”淀屋说，“还有好些茶匙呢。”

几把精致的长柄茶匙躺在上好的紫色棉布上，有竹的、木的、玉的，甚至有南蛮琉璃的，透明的柄身显得流光溢彩。有一把青色的茶匙吸引了信五的注意，长柄末端雕刻成鱼尾的模样，十分有趣。

“我要这一把和那个茶碗。”

“好咧，算您三十两黄金。”

“淀屋，丸山庵是你的老主顾了，这次的备前烧虽然精致，毕竟不是什么名窑，收三十两太过了吧。”信五说，他与丸山不同，每次来总要讨价还价一番，淀屋在心中叹了口气，这小子可不好对付。

“信五君，已经便宜不少了！如今乱世，备前又是毛利领地，一路上还要请保镖，当然会贵一些了。”

“别说笑了，备前到和泉的水路不是你淀屋的势力范围吗？还需要请保镖的话，那些武士们都别混了。”信五才不会被吓住，往来丸山庵的常客包括淡路水军，淀屋的胡言乱语可骗不了他。

“唉，信五君果然消息灵通。”中年商人无奈地拍拍肚子，“得，二十两甲州金，这两样都是您的了。”

信五得意地笑了起来，两颗虎牙在唇间若隐若现。他点点头，在淀屋递过来的账本上写了几笔，并画上花押，最后掏出两枚金币当做订金。

对信五来说，在丸山庵工作的两年，最大的收获不是讲价，也不是偷听武士们谈话，而是学会了写字。一开始丸山只是为了偷懒不想做账，就手把手教信五认字、算数，没想到他掌握得很快，只半年便比丸山做得更好了。随性的茶人乐得把丸山庵的账本完全交给信五来打理，自己则终日去找京中闻名的画师加藤成亮喝酒下棋。

现在信五不但能看懂账本，还能读书，甚至练了一手工整的好字。有一次丸山甚至将他临摹的字帖拿去在茶会上品评，丝毫没有风雅之心的武士还硬夸了那幅字，丸山把这当笑话说了好几天。

一切妥当后，信五仔细地将凭证折成四方形，在胸前收好。今天谈得顺利，走出淀屋时还不到正午，暖阳驱散了料峭的春寒，信五的心情也跟着好了起来，便想着去甘味处歇歇脚，来上一串樱草丸子。

不知为何，街上异常热闹。信五买了甘酒和丸子，刚在长凳下坐下，不远处的人群突然骚动了起来。

“来了吗？”

“来了来了！是羽柴大人的千成葫芦马印！”

“羽柴军的武士真威风啊！”

“可不是么。羽柴筑前守现在可是织田家最炙手可热的人物，这次就是作为攻打毛利的总指挥，从长滨去往播磨姬路的。”

“这军马我还是第一次见，看那毛皮！”

“比我家娘们儿的头发还软呢。”

信五连咀嚼都忘了，满脑子只剩下两个字，羽柴。如果这是羽柴筑前守的军队，那就代表着横山也在其中。他猛地站了起来，全力向前跑去。

 

播磨十万石姬路城城主涉谷昴是个见风使舵的懦夫。

这句评价自年初织田右近卫信长任命羽柴筑前守为进攻中国地区的总指挥官开始，就在毛利领地内传开了。如今，就连涉谷自己的领地播磨都出现了武士叛逃、农民弃耕的情况，甚至有人作了一首歌谣，将涉谷描写成了引狼入室的败家子，涉谷家自室町时代起的旧领马上就要落入贪得无厌的织田手中了。

“这词作得有趣，就是曲调太悠扬了，唱起来不爽快。”涉谷在酒席间隙对横山说，一手执着酒碟，一手用筷子打着节奏。他换了一种更轻快的曲调，反而让讽刺他的歌词更朗朗上口了。

横山没有搭话，而是轻轻将烤鱼的鱼皮撕开，一股热气冒了出来。他已经晋升为涉谷的部将，有资格参加这种践行酒席了。两年前的越前北之庄一战，横山共砍下敌军二十个首级，在羽柴全军中名列前茅，筑前守大人亲自祝贺了他，并破格允许他使用自己的军旗。

“你也觉得我将姬路城献给羽柴大人作为攻打毛利的根据地是引狼入室吗？”涉谷喝干了碟中的清酒，用琵琶湖水酿成的酒很是清甜，对喝惯了播磨产酒的涉谷来说太清淡了。

“谁是狼呢？”横山说，咽下口中的烤鱼，他花了好些时间才习惯这般细腻的鱼肉，毕竟对吃惯了粗糙食物的他来说，精心烹调的佳肴根本填不饱肚子。

“说得好啊，谁是狼？毛利氏安于现状，但贫瘠的中国地区能在天下大势下坚持多久？若织田家大军压上，我播磨必首当其冲，到时毛利会不会派出援军？十万石在毛利看来不过是弹丸之地，我即便效忠到底，在毛利家又有多少分量？只不过死时能留个美名罢了。”

“织田在中国地方没有势力，播磨作为中国门户，战略地位不容小觑，十万石在毛利眼里轻如鸿毛，对织田而言确是无价之宝。若织田夺了天下，涉谷家功不可没，还怕没有领地？”横山语调平缓地帮涉谷说完了接下来的话，如女子般姣好的面容冷若冰霜，看不出丝毫感情。

“正是如此！横山，你这两年兵书可没白看。”

“见笑了，都是看来消遣的。”

横山又帮涉谷斟满了酒，后者一饮而尽，微红的眼眶看上去已经半醉了，但眼神却十分清明。

“羽柴大人三日后便要启程往播磨去了，特地绕了路从京里经过，是要给夫人置办些稀罕物吧。”涉谷这话说得巧妙，即使被有心人听去也不会起疑。

羽柴大人哪有这份闲心？横山心想，恐怕是要演一出戏给京里人看，叫他们记住羽柴筑前守的名号。

“前几天羽柴大人赐了我匹好军马，便送了你吧，也让你威风威风。”涉谷说完，没等横山回答，自顾自地向对面的羽柴家臣劝起酒来。

微凉的春风将横山从回忆中拉了出来。京中的道路十分宽阔，能容纳四匹军马同行，横山跟在羽柴直属的骑兵后面，具足的金属片随着军马的步伐互相撞击着，发出清脆的响声。他身材颀长，骑一匹高头大马，再加上与旁人不同的军旗，浅绿底色上整齐排列的黑色菱纹，在人群中很是显眼。

横山甩了个枪花，把长枪换到右肩扛着，夹一夹马肚，往前小跑了一段，马蹄扬起了路面的尘土，引得围观人群一阵侧目。

“那个年轻武士是谁？”

“不是羽柴的五三桐家纹，也不是织田的。”

“绿底黑菱纹，没听说羽柴军中有这等人物。”

“多威风啊，这才是武士该有的样子！”

“你们少见多怪了，足利将军还在时，山城国统领横山家的家纹便是绿底黑菱纹。”

信五好不容易挤进人群，正好听见这番话。他踮起脚，只能看见骑马武士们的头盔尖儿，步行的足轻武士就完全看不见了。

绿底黑菱纹，不就是横山那天穿的小袖的花样吗？信五记得那件小袖是草绿的，领口和袖口都有黑色的菱形花纹，他想要一件一样的，还被母亲狠狠揍了一顿。信五四处张望着，阳光太过耀眼了，刺得他直流泪，只好将眼睛眯成一条缝，在一片泪眼模糊中寻找人们所说的年轻武士的身影。

突然，一片阴影挡住了阳光，信五终于看清了那一面绿色军旗，黑色菱纹被风吹得抖动了起来，仿佛有了生命。军旗下的年轻武士有一张英气逼人的面孔，眼神坚毅，嘴唇不点而红，一柄长枪显得威风凛凛，当年的源义经恐怕也不过如此吧。

不是横山又是谁呢？

信五呆呆地望着一身戎装的横山，与他记忆中的ヨコ太不一样了，面前的分明是个意气风发的年轻武士，哪里还看得出那个需要信五提醒他晒萝卜的阿横的影子？

横山没有把视线投向人群，浩浩荡荡的羽柴军很快走远了。信五还待在原地，兴奋得满脸通红，好像刚才骑马经过的是他那样。原来ヨコ所说的武士就是这个样子，信五想。快要淡忘的记忆又一次鲜活起来。

只要你想，ヒナ也能成为武士。横山如是说。

 

5

“……石山本愿寺气焰太盛，吾欲于八月晦日出兵大阪，向羽柴卿要援兵五千。若与毛利前线战事吃紧，则不必勉强。织田上总介信长。”安田大声念完画有织田花押的书信，深深低下头去，等待上座的羽柴筑前守出声。

“辛苦你了，还请回复主公，鄙人正与毛利麾下备前冈山城主谈判，实在捉襟见肘，只能恭祝主公武运昌隆。”

“定将如实转达。”

安田退了出去，坐满了武将的大广间内异常安静，连一根针掉在地上的声音也能听见。

横山微微向前倾身，两手食指关节抵在上好的草席上，没有命令不敢抬起头来。其他武士也保持着相同的姿势，姬路城偌大的广间内只有细细的呼吸声。从火烧比睿山到平定越前一向宗起义，织田氏与僧侣势力一向水火不容，本愿寺住持显如甚至给织田信长冠上了“佛敌”的名号。

自羽柴筑前守秀吉进驻播磨姬路城，正式向中国霸主毛利氏宣战以来已经过了一年有余。战事拖得比想象中要长，除了一开始攻略的几处城寨，羽柴军连中国地区的入口备前冈山城都没有拿下，更别说深入毛利腹地了。胶着的战局令人焦躁，就连一贯信心十足的羽柴筑前守本人都有些泄气。进入八月，天气愈发燥热，以尾张和近江人为主的羽柴军无法适应姬路的气候，军中爆发了下痢，直到几天前才控制住。在这种情况下，羽柴军无暇出兵参与织田本军攻打大阪的战事。

尾张中村农民出身的筑前守迟迟没有开口，几十个有头有脸的家老、陪臣都不敢直起身来。横山盯着身下泛绿的草席，用来编织的稻草是新晒的，散发着清香。草席编得细致，纵横交错的茎秆紧密地排列在一起，看不出丝毫缝隙，边缘还包裹着一层镶金的藕色丝绸，华丽的设计合了羽柴筑前守的胃口。

横山听到大阪这个词时，下意识地屏住了呼吸。他离开大阪已经将近四年，信五比他小一岁，如今也该是十九的年纪了。农民成家早，许多少年十六岁就娶了亲，最晚也不超过十八，信五大概早已娶妻生子了，若生了个女孩儿，继承了那双圆润的下垂眼，该是个美人吧。这个想法让横山胸口堵得慌，好像把信五拱手让给了别人似的，信五向来都该是阿横的呀。

织田氏想要一统天下，盘踞在大阪一带的石山本愿寺是个无法忽视的绊脚石。大阪与四国隔海相望，水路发达，向南连接着位于和泉国的商业重镇堺港。织田军以铁炮队见长，火绳枪是必不可少的军备，而堺则贡献了超过三分之二的铁炮和火绳枪，可以说是织田军的命脉。石山本愿寺一日不除，织田氏就无法完全控制堺港，对一个想要一统天下的野心家来说这是不可容忍的。

因此，织田上总介信长出兵攻打大阪，横山一点都不感到意外。只是没想到会选在这个时候。现在织田以美浓和南近江为中心，派出最得力的家臣向东、西两个方向同时推进，攻打越后上杉、甲斐武田、丹波波多野和安艺毛利，多点开花的战线极大地消耗了织田家的军备，一旦某处战线支撑不住，派遣援军时必捉襟见肘。

“没什么想说的就散了吧。”羽柴筑前守等了一会儿，底下那群武士没一个敢开口的，他也不恼，挥一挥手中的金色折扇，径自退回了内间。

“织田老爷这是等不及了。”涉谷有意无意地嘟囔了一句，横山没有听漏，他们一前一后地走下天守阁的台阶，自从涉谷拱手让出姬路城后，他就从天守阁搬了出来，尽管羽柴筑前守多次挽留，涉谷还是执意住进了城下的武士宅邸。

“几条战线迟迟没有进展，织田老爷也想给家臣们施加些压力吧。”待他们转到一条僻静的小路上，横山才开口。

“你是大阪长大的吧？石山本愿寺的老巢怎么样？”

横山只远远看过石山本愿寺的天守阁一眼，他在大阪城外的村里长大，整个少年时代都花在了与信五一起胡闹上，在横山眼里，高耸的本愿寺天守阁就像佛祖一样坚不可摧。

“城郭有三层，每层都挖了护城河，地势高，易守难攻。”横山评价道。

“在织田军面前没有攻不下的城池。”涉谷不同意地摇摇头，“忘了比睿山了吗？”

横山心中一紧，织田一把火将比睿山延历寺烧了个干净，男女老少，无论出身，一律格杀勿论。据说大火持续了整整三天，光是烧焦的尸体就不计其数，有人甚至将那副惨状形容为人间地狱。如果这次攻打石山本愿寺也用同样手法的话……

他不敢再想下去了，脖子后面的汗毛警觉地竖了起来，在闷热的八月天中竟打了个寒战。

“横山！”涉谷略微抬高了声音，“这次羽柴大人决定不派援军，你别给我捅娄子。”

横山咽下口中积攒的唾液，放松了咬紧的牙关。他还是不能完全控制自己的表情，轻易就被涉谷看穿了。信五一家就在城外不远，要是织田军放火烧城，他们绝没有生路。现在横山知晓织田的出兵时间，剩下的就是如何将消息传出去了。

涉谷还想说什么，却被突然响起的女声打断了。

“主公！横山大人！”一个穿着碎花小袖的妙龄少女迈着小碎步向他们跑来，炎热的天气将她白皙的脸蛋蒸得通红，香汗顺着她的鬓角流进了衣领。少女吃力地挽着一个竹筐，筐中堆满了水萝卜、牛蒡等夏日蔬菜，看样子是现摘的，还沾着泥。

涉谷闭了嘴，转而对她微微一笑。只是一转头的功夫，就换上了一副亲切的领主形象。少女是涉谷家下级武士的女儿，住在外城的武士长屋中，离这儿有好些距离，若不是刻意绕路，是不会往这边来的。

“这是往哪儿去？”涉谷问，少女用袖子抹去了额角的汗珠，深深鞠了一躬。

“我看今天送来的蔬菜新鲜得很，想给横山大人送些过去。”她说，羞怯地瞥了横山一眼。

横山听到自己的名字，不禁愣了一愣。少女红润的脸颊如栀子花般娇艳，再铁石心肠的人看了都会起怜爱之心吧。可爱归可爱，却打动不了横山。

“不给我这主公送，倒只想着横山大人，是什么道理？”涉谷调侃道，“横山大人怎么也不说话？高兴傻了？”

横山尴尬地咳嗽一声。

“我只孤身一人，吃不了这么多，你拿了回去与家人吃吧。”

少女的眼神暗了暗。

“横山你就收下吧，难道还让人家姑娘再把这么重的东西搬回去吗？”涉谷在一边帮腔，幸灾乐祸的眼神仿佛在说，姑娘都送上门来了，还不快收下人家的好意。

“……那我就先收下，不过下次再不要这样了。”横山无奈地接过竹筐，少女期待地看了他一眼，似乎在等他的下文，但横山已无话可说，只得又小声嘟囔了一句谢谢。

“呃，那我就先回去了，还得给弟弟们做饭。”少女没能等来横山的邀请，有些泄气地甩了甩脑袋，向两人行了礼，匆匆离开了。

“我说横山，你这是准备打一辈子光棍？”

“什么？”

涉谷叹了口气，怎会有这般不解风情之人？老天真是白给了他一张俊脸。

 

丸山把一只丝绒包裹放在信五面前，示意后者打开。

信五放下笔，对着刚写完的部分吹了口气，待墨渍干透了，才小心地合上账本。包裹很小，还没他的巴掌大，他用手掂了掂，份量倒不轻。

“信酱快打开看看嘛，我又不会害你。”丸山催道。

信五闻言将包裹解开，层层丝绒下是一些金灿灿的东西，一枚甲州金。

“这是？”他问，甲州金矿众多，出产的甲州金成色是最好的，一枚上好的甲州金足够农民家吃上两年。就算是京中闻名的丸山庵，也难得才能入手一块。

“信酱的奖金。你在这儿都快干了四年了，一次家都没回过，这次的盂兰盆节便放假半月，回去省亲吧。”丸山笑得开怀，就好像拿了钱放假回家的是他自己一样。

信五低下头，手指摩擦过光滑的金币表面。上一次听到家中的消息还是两年前甚六的儿子回乡娶妻，举家搬迁到京里时给信五捎了口信，说母亲又生了孩子，这次是个女孩儿，最年长的弟弟也已到了下地干活的年纪。信五虽想回去看看，却不知如何面对曾经的生活。他现在已经不会再穿粗布衣，也不会下地插秧，少了阳光的暴晒，他的皮肤都变得白了一些，只有挺拔的筋骨能看出他曾经是干体力活的。母亲见到他，不知会作何感想？

“信酱？”

“丸山少爷又与加藤先生打赌了吧？那位先生的报酬都到了您口袋里了。”信五恭恭敬敬地向丸山道了谢，随即又调侃起来，丸山庵的账本是他管的，这枚甲州金没有经他的手，随便一猜就知道丸山是怎么得来的。

“哈哈哈，什么都瞒不过信酱。”丸山索性坐了下来，“我和シゲ打赌，谁能先与酒馆老板娘搭话，他输了，便要把最近得来的报酬赠与我。”

“加藤先生输了这么多次，还不死心，也是个固执的人啊。”信五感叹道。

“他随便画一幅屏风，就不知能得多少金币。听说之前为织田大人画的屏风，就摆在安土城的天守阁里呢。”丸山不无艳羡地说，一副“シゲ赚了这么多分我一点又如何”的模样。

“您不也去冈崎城为德川大人办过茶会吗？”

“哪里比得上天下的安土城呢？”

信五一把捂住了丸山的嘴。

“丸山少爷，有些话还是憋在心里的好。”信五压低了声音说。

德川与织田结盟已有十几年了，无论是对付上杉还是武田，德川总是织田最可靠的盟友。就算织田逼迫德川大人的正室和长子切腹，他连眼睛也不眨一下。如今织田离天下人只一步之遥，南近江新建的安土城号称天下第一城，当然要比德川主城冈崎更华丽气派，丸山这句话一点儿也不假，任何人听了都只会一笑置之。但信五比一般人要谨慎得多，这句带有感情色彩的话容易叫人抓住把柄，即便丸山只是茶人，为了与大名们打好关系，也应该小心为上。

“哎呀，知道啦！信酱你太用力了！”丸山无力地拍打着信五的手臂，后者的力气很大，勒得他喘不过气来。

 

八月望日，大阪正经历着今年以来最闷热的夏夜。

空中乌云密布，繁星黯淡，一轮血色圆月挂在天边。空气中弥漫着水汽，似乎在酝酿一场大雨。没有一丝风，厚厚的云彩凝滞在半空，一动不动，田野也寂静一片，就连夏蝉都失去了鸣叫的力气。

万籁俱寂中，信五匆匆赶路的脚步声显得愈发明显了起来。下午的时候已经下过一场雨，他在官道边的茶屋中歇脚，等待雨停，没想到竟然一直等到了天黑。现在他必须在又一场大雨降临前赶回家。

他走得很急，汗水将身上的亚麻小袖完全浸透了，黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上。说来奇怪，现在夜还不深，本该是本愿寺僧众们念经的时候，念经声能一直传到信五所在的村里。同村人大多都是本愿寺信徒，有些老人会放下手中的活计，跟着僧侣们一起念一段。但今天却什么声音都听不见。

走过这条小路，在尽头左拐，视野就开阔了起来。两边都是开垦过的农田，一季一种的稻谷刚插了秧，绿色的嫩芽刚冒出水面，要到秋天才能收割。收割来的稻米都要进贡给领主，农民是一口都吃不上的。稻田边还另外辟出了一块田地，种了萝卜和其他蔬菜，农民们的日常饮食就是黍米配萝卜腌菜。大阪靠海，去集市上能用蔬菜交换到新鲜的鱼，主妇们会把鱼晒过太阳，做成咸鱼干，能一直吃到冬里。信五还是去了丸山庵才第一次吃到新鲜的烤鱼，松脆的鸭川香鱼在他看来是天下最美味的东西。

信五终于远远看见了村口那棵樱花树，枝头长满了绿叶，记忆中被积雪压弯的枝干好像粗壮了一些，树冠也更茂密了，看来四年时光改变的不仅仅是信五一个。

村中漆黑一片，没有一家亮着灯。

怎么回事？信五感到一阵心悸，不禁抱紧了怀中的包裹。这次他只打算停留几日，因此也没带什么换洗衣物，包中都是给爹娘和弟妹们捎带的各式器物，还有京中小吃，为了让食物不变质，他几乎是一路跑着赶回来的，五天的路程硬是缩成了两天。他想看一看那素未谋面的小妹妹，临走前还特地去买了南蛮舶来的丝带和金平糖，小姑娘应该会喜欢那些的。

乌云遮住了圆月，四周一下子暗了下来，除了影影绰绰的草屋轮廓外什么都看不清。

“勘助？”信五经过村口一户人家，试探性地叫了一声。勘助父亲是铁匠，在大阪城下町开铺子，一直都是村里吃得最好的。大方的勘助每次都把稀奇的点心分给大家，信五能拿到，但被大家孤立的横山就没有了，信五把自己的那份给横山，后者问起来，信五总说他不爱吃甜的。勘助家的草屋是全村最大的，门口还用篱笆围出了一片院子，本该栽花种草的地方被勘助母亲养上了鸡。现在，总是聒噪的公鸡也没了声音。

信五走过去，篱笆半开着，草屋门口坐着一个人影，看身材应该就是勘助本人。是在乘凉吗？信五想，鬼使神差地走了进去，湿润的空气中有一股说不出来的怪味。

“勘助？”信五又叫了一声，人影还是保持背靠草屋的姿势，一点反应都没有。信五忍不住伸手推了推他。

他希望自己从未这么做。

手心摸到了什么冰凉而黏腻的东西，人影终于在他的触碰中动了一下，歪向一边，脑袋左右摇晃着、摇晃着，竟从脖子上掉了下来，直直砸进信五怀里。乌云不合时宜地离开了圆月，就着清幽的月光，信五看清了怀里的东西。

那是他儿时玩伴勘助的头颅。

信五吓了一跳，下意识地退了一步，把头颅往外扔去，头颅撞上了草屋的地基，发出一声闷响，在泥地上滚了几圈，终于停下不动了。透过头颅的发丝，信五还能看到勘助瞪大的眼睛，心有不甘地盯着他。

现在信五终于知道空气中弥漫的怪味是什么了。那是肉体腐烂的臭味。

这个村子向来受到本愿寺的庇护，从室町时代开始，无论战火如何蔓延，都极少有大名会在打着佛教旗号的本愿寺领地内开战。勘助是被谁杀死的？山贼？强盗？

信五强压下胃部的翻腾，仔细观察起那颗沾满了泥土的头颅来，没吃晚饭倒反而是件幸运的事了。颈部的伤口往内收紧，出血量不多，刀口平滑齐整，根本不像是山贼惯用的钝刀造成的。如此利落的伤口只可能来自锋利的武士太刀。但谁会在本愿寺的地盘上大开杀戒？信五迅速在脑海中过滤着有此实力的大名名单，答案很快便呼之欲出了。

“佛敌”，织田上总介信长。

信五的心脏越跳越快，几乎要冲破他的胸腔。他拔腿就往外跑，没功夫去管勘助了，他不知道织田军是否已经占领了村子，总之得快点回家，快点、再快点。

寂静中似乎有什么东西蠢蠢欲动，信五很快来到了自家院子，大门敞开着，不知从何时刮起的风将门吹得左右晃动起来，门框的木条互相摩擦着，发出令人发毛的响声。母亲是个小心的人，不会任由门户大开，信五心中顿时升起不祥的预感。

他艰难地跨上高起的地基，双腿怎么也止不住颤抖。草屋中静悄悄的，总是留着炭火的灶头早已灭了，信五轻轻唤了几声，但回答他的只有一片死寂。

屋子中央有一团无规则的黑影，信五深吸了口气，屏住呼吸，走了过去。走得近了，才发现那是一块破旧的草席，草席下面似乎还盖着什么东西，信五猛地掀了开来，一个满身血污的女孩尸体扭曲地躺在那里，身下的血迹还没干透，鲜血渗进了地板缝儿，将垫在地板木片下的稻草染湿了一片。

“没了吗？”

“有个小丫头躲在席子下面，已经除掉了。”

“注意点，大将的命令是不留活口。”

“怕什么？放一把火，就算有侥幸活下来的，也会被烧成焦炭。”

“这时候你倒聪明了起来，就这么办！”

草屋外传来两个武士的对话，信五来不及多想，只能在女孩尸体边蜷缩着躺下，用席子盖住自己，希望能躲过一劫。血腥味呛得他喉头发紧，胃部抽搐着，他一狠心，咬破了舌尖，疼痛好歹让呕吐感消退了一些。他努力不去在意身边还没冷透的尸体，女孩儿不会超过三岁，头发都没能长到腰间，这是他尚未谋面的妹妹吗？父母在哪儿？兄弟们又去了何处？能逃过这场夜幕中的屠杀吗？透过草席的缝隙，他看见两个身穿红色具足的武士，其中一个手中的太刀还滴着血，来不及收回刀鞘，背后的军旗上印有白底木瓜纹的织田家徽。

其中一个武士掏出两块打火石，摩擦了几下，屋子外墙都用干燥的稻草铺成，只要一点子火星就能烧着。没一会儿，稻草被烧焦的气味就弥漫开来，呛人的黑烟从墙面的缝隙钻进屋里，信五忍不住要咳嗽，连忙用手捂住口鼻，却还是发出了一声闷哼。

“谁在哪儿？！”

“不是说没有活口了吗？”

“刚才查看时确实没有活人！”

“成事不足败事有余！”

后说话的武士不由分说地拔出了自己的太刀，一个箭步跨进屋子，信五压低了身体，大气也不敢出，武士沉重的脚步带动着地板上下震动着，本就泛酸的胃再也受不了这般刺激，无论他怎么吞咽，都还是无法阻止涌上喉头的酸水，他忍不住歪向一边，剧烈呕吐起来。

“原来还有漏网之鱼。”武士将太刀竖起，猛地往草席内刺了进去，锋利的刀刃擦着信五的脸颊而过，深深扎进了地板。

草席被掀开了，武士迅速拔出太刀，这次向着信五的脖子劈砍下去，信五往边上一滚，躲过致命攻击，但刀刃还是劈进了他的肩胛骨，尖锐的疼痛从左肩蔓延到左半边身体，信五哪里受过这种罪，当即像个懦夫那样尖叫起来。

武士不死心地继续攻击着，信五躲避的动作却越来越迟钝，他就要命丧于此了吗？什么成为武士，什么与横山再见，若是没了性命，一切都宛如天边浮云，什么都抓不住。

“别躲了，来上一刀还比葬身火海痛快点。”操着一口尾张方言的武士说，信五只听懂了一半，但葬身火海四个字还是没能逃过他的耳朵。草屋外墙已经烧着了大半，室内温度也直线上升，看样子武士是想速战速决，不然连他自己都有被烧死的危险。

太刀又一次被举了起来，信五再也没力气逃了，肩膀还在流血，胃也抽搐地更厉害了，他视线模糊，四肢使不上一点儿力气，只能眼睁睁地看着刀刃迎面劈来。

预想中的疼痛并没有出现。

武士的双手悬在半空，红色的具足胸口出现了一个闪着银光的枪尖，冰冷的金属周围很快出现了一片血迹，并迅速往外蔓延。武士举着太刀的手开始剧烈摇晃起来，刀柄从松开的手掌中滑落下来，哐当一声，掉在地板上不动了。武士的身体逐渐失去了力气，刺穿他胸口的枪尖猛地向后一收，血液从空洞中喷涌而出，有一些溅到了信五的脸上，温热的液体似乎还带着心跳，浓烈的血腥味几乎盖住了稻草燃烧的焦味。武士的身体倒了下去。

“ヒナ！”

倒下的武士身后站着另一个全副武装的年轻武士，身材高大，纯黑的具足更衬出了他如明月般白皙的肤色。他手执一柄长枪，细长的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着信五，不点而红的嘴唇微启，又叫了一声。

“ヒナ！”

只有一个人还会这么叫他。信五闭了闭眼，是幻觉吗？当他再次睁眼时，一身黑衣的武士并没有消失。

“ヨコ。”

信五叫了这个名字，那人漆黑如墨的眼睛亮了起来，这个眼神信五在梦中见过无数次了。

横山蹲下身，没有拿长枪的左手揽过信五不断抽搐着的肩膀。熟悉的体温让信五一下子放松了下来，尽管四周仍是一片火海，随时都有被烧死的危险，但他从未感到如此安全。

信五失去了意识。

 

6

信五第一次见到横山，漫长冬季刚刚结束。下了整整半个月的雪终于停了，母亲开始清扫厨房，把灶火熄灭，用新炭重新点燃，象征着新的一年的开始。信五则负责把吃剩的豆子和其他五谷收集起来，为撒豆子的仪式做准备。淡淡的阳光照射在院子角落的积雪上，下雪不冷融雪冷，尽管穿了新做的棉衣，信五还是冷得瑟瑟发抖。

横山就是在那时候出现的。眉清目秀的少年穿着虽旧却精致的罩衫，裸露在外的皮肤比积雪还要白，他边走边往冻得通红的手掌中呵气， 没一会儿就在信五面前停下了。

“能讨一口热水喝吗？”横山问。

信五从没听过那么好听的口音，与父母和玩伴们粗鲁的乡下话不同，横山吐字清晰、音调抑扬顿挫，像在唱歌，信五发现自己无法拒绝他。

“等会儿。”信五用他所能做到的、最礼貌的语气说，全然把母亲的叮嘱抛在了脑后。

现在世道乱，你可千万别管闲事。母亲这么告诫信五，知子莫若母，信五是兄弟中最不让人省心的那个。别看他才十岁，却不是老实本分的料，反而对大名间纷繁复杂的利益关系很感兴趣，总是跑去村口勘助家听那老小子扯谈。

信五趁母亲不注意，倒了热水，又偷拿了一块预备在新年宴会上吃的糕点，飞快地跑回院子里。横山还等在那儿，信五把手中的水和食物递给横山，咧开嘴对他笑了笑。

横山自记事起，就一直在旅行。母亲总是在一个地方停留不超过一年，有时住旅馆、有时在农民家借宿，横山甚至在花街住过一个月，如此频繁地搬家让他一个朋友都没有，人们总是对这个唇红齿白的少年敬而远之。眼前这个又黑又瘦的家伙不但给他吃喝，还笑得这么傻，两颗虎牙像刀子一样，信五的笑容把横山逗乐了，他忍不住也勾起了唇角。

“你是来探亲的吗？”信五等横山一口喝完了热水，开口问道。

“不，我和母亲一起旅行。”横山说，过去的这个冬天太冷了，母亲犯了老病，没法继续走了。

“那你一定去过很多地方吧？去过京里吗？听说敦贺入海口的风景很是漂亮，你见过吗？”

这小子，跟谁都这么自来熟吗？横山纳闷，但信五闪着光的下垂眼让他无法把心中所想说出口，总觉得不理对方就像在欺负小动物一样。

信五大多数时候是个沉默的孩子，他对农事的话题不感兴趣，诸如今年的水稻长势如何、萝卜是否丰收，他听都不想听。但旅行的事就不一样了，他有说不完的话，何况眼前的少年穿着不俗，一定知道不少稀罕事。

母亲听见了院子里的动静，大喊了一声“信五！”，信五吓了一跳，赶紧回了一句“就来！”，然后对横山抱歉地鞠了一躬。

“我得去干活了，你会在村里歇脚吗？我明天得空了去找你。”

横山本想说他今晚就要启程，但信五期待的目光让他把话吞了回去。反正母亲身体也不好，或者他能找到个歇脚的地方。信五跑回了厨房，横山能听见那个农家妇女恶狠狠的骂声，“为什么糕点少了一块？你又偷吃了吧。”。横山低头看了看手中的没吃完的团子，转身往来时的方向跑去。

糟了，我连他叫什么名字都没问呢。信五边躲开母亲的巴掌，边懊恼地想。

 

“既然这么害怕，跟来干嘛？”横山无奈地拍了拍信五的肩膀，后者紧挨在横山身侧，像小鹿一般的圆眼睛警觉地四处张望着。

“……我也想看看松茸长什么样嘛。”信五委屈地嘟囔道。

从横山决定留在村里的第一天开始，他与信五就像被什么力量黏在了一起，密不可分。横山家中没有农田，只好干些稀奇古怪的活维持生计，挖松茸便是其中之一。运气好的时候，能找到一两根人参，在城下町能卖不少钱。大阪靠海，没有多少山岭，好在村外就有一座低矮的山丘，长满了参天古树，横山每次都去那里碰运气。信五最是害怕山里的蛇虫鼠蚁，这次好不容易才下定决心跟着来，但几声乌鸦叫就把他吓得不轻，一把抓住横山的手臂，再不敢松开。

茂密的树冠遮住了大部分阳光，才刚过中午，四周却暗得犹如黄昏。横山熟门熟路地沿着一条被踏出的小径走进山林深处，在盘根错节的树根周围找到了一顶尚未成熟的松茸，还有两三颗信五叫不出名字的菇类，一早上的收获就只有这些。但横山说这已经算是运气好了。

“有时候一天都找不到任何有用的，今天是托了ヒナ的福。”横山说，拉着信五在一块长满苔藓的石头上坐下休息。由于不习惯走山路，信五的脚背上被锯齿状的杂草划出了许多口子，有些还在流血，横山用袖子抹去了信五脚上的泥土和血迹。

“我根本是来拖你后腿的吧。”信五泄气地说，他总是帮不上忙，又胆小，还要横山分神照顾他，才满十一岁的少年又一次对自己感到失望不已。

“说什么呢，ヒナ是我的幸运符啊。”横山玩笑似地弹了信五皱起的眉心一下，后者疼得哼了一声。

突然起了一阵风，安静的山林深处传来一阵躁动，像是拍打翅膀的声音，而且数量还不小，沉闷的噼啪声不像是乌鸦，应该是体型更大的动物。

信五吓坏了，不顾自己的脚还搁在横山膝盖上，猛地往前扑进另一个少年的怀里，紧紧勒住横山的腰，脸埋在对方的胸口，说什么也不肯离开。

“ヨコ！那是什么？！”

横山半无奈半好笑地叹了口气，安慰似地拍了拍信五的后背。

“没事的，只是蝙蝠罢了。”

信五听了更加害怕了，蝙蝠不就是长相狰狞、还会吸血的动物吗？

“好了好了，蝙蝠只是集体飞出洞穴而已。你看，都飞走了。”横山硬是将信五的手指掰开，强迫他抬起头，信五的脸整个皱在了一起，眼角布满了皱纹，像只猴子那样滑稽，但横山只觉得那皱起的脸蛋可爱到不行，忍不住低下头吻了吻信五的额头。

“好啦，ヒナ，没事儿了。”

信五将眼睛睁开一条缝儿，横山微笑的脸占据了整个视线，信五突然不那么害怕了，横山的眼睛仿佛有种令人安心的魔力，只要看到那双细长的眼睛，就没有任何东西能伤害到他。

 

信五浑身像被烧着了一样热。怎么回事？上一秒他还扑在横山怀里撒娇，山林中又阴又冷，他还打了好几个寒颤。信五疑惑地环视了一圈。

周围是一片火海。

信五从未见过如此可怕的火，火舌像是有生命一般，无论他怎么逃，总是追着他不放。冲天的火光将深蓝的天幕染成了血一般的红色。

他听到了人的惨叫，在火焰燃烧的噼啪声中尤其刺耳，伴随着令人不快的钝响，好像是刀刃插进身体的声音。信五独自一人站在燃烧着的草屋前，冲天火光中冲出一个黑影，径自向他扑来。那是一个失去了头颅的、浑身着火的人，已经被烧得炭黑的手臂向前伸直，差一点就碰到了他。信五吓得往后退了一大步，这是哪儿？他是在做梦吗？ヨコ在哪儿？

燃烧着的人影还不肯放过他，信五只得一步步往后退，很快他的脚踝就被什么冰凉的东西抓住了。信五慢慢低下头，只见一只惨白的手牢牢捉住了他的脚踝。

那是个浑身是血的小女孩，不会超过三岁，无神的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他，她的额头上有一个碗底大的伤口，正不断往外冒血，血液中还混合着白色的脑浆，将她苍白的脸蛋染成了血红色。她有一头披肩长发，鬓角的一束头发用紫罗兰色的丝带扎了起来，信五认出那是他特地从京中带回来送给妹妹的。

满脸是血的小女孩动了动嘴唇，说了句什么，即使听不见声音，信五还是能从她嘴唇的蠕动中读出话的内容。

‘哥哥，这丝带衬不衬我？’

信五尖叫起来。女孩儿握住他脚踝的力气如此之大，叫他无法挣脱，而燃烧着的人影也扑了上来，信五身上的小袖也跟着烧了起来，他几乎能感到自己的皮肤被烧化了，油脂像水一样滴落下来。太烫了，太疼了，信五还想尖叫，但却发不出任何声音。

 

“ヒナ，ヒナ，没事儿了。”横山用冰凉的手指擦去了信五眼角的泪水，右肩的伤口让信五发起了高烧，折腾了一整夜，如今天都快亮了，却一点退烧的迹象都没有。信五似乎在做噩梦，胸口剧烈起伏着，嘴唇张开却没发出任何声音。

信五跳动了一下，横山及时压住了他的手臂，不让肩膀的伤口撕裂。他又说了一遍。

“ヒナ，好了，没事儿了。”

信五好像听见了他的声音，紧皱着的眉头放松了一些，睫毛轻轻煽动了几下，圆润的眼睛睁开了一条缝。

“……ヨコ？是你吗？”

“当然了。”

信五轻轻微笑了一下，又昏睡了过去，但这次安稳了不少。横山拨开他汗湿的头发，吻了吻他的额头。

ヒナ一直是ヨコ的幸运符，而ヨコ也是ヒナ的。

横山知道信五会没事的。

 

7

“……无视主命，擅自离城，残杀友军，光是这三项罪名，我现在就能叫你切腹！”涉谷骂道，他身材瘦小，声音却很有穿透力，像刀子一样，划破了大广间中凝滞的空气。

横山盘腿坐着，背靠敞开的拉门，略低着头，两手的食指关节抵在草席上，一句话也不说。

“你还有什么可说的？”涉谷把手中的折扇一扔，玉制的扇骨砸在了横山的额角，白皙的皮肤上立刻泛出了青紫。

“主上放心，我只杀了两个，都烧成了灰，织田大人断查不到您身上。”横山终于开口了，但既没赔罪也没讨饶。

“这次被你侥幸逃过了，下次呢？万一被织田右近卫瞧出端倪，到时就不是你一人切腹可以了结的了。我在羽柴大人面前辛苦建立的信任全都白费了。”涉谷还在生气，鼻翼剧烈扇动着，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。横山认识涉谷已有四年，却从未见过后者如此失态的样子。

“不会有下次。”横山保证道，被扇骨砸中的额角肿了起来，配上他严肃的表情，反倒显得有些可笑。

“罚三个月俸禄，给我好好反省。”涉谷站了起来，退回了内间，留给横山一个愤怒的背影。

横山保持着低头的姿势，待涉谷的脚步声听不见了，才直起腰来，伸手碰了碰火辣辣的额角。

啧，别肿得太厉害才好，ヒナ看见又要啰嗦。横山想。

 

信五试着握紧手中的笔，肩膀立即感到一阵酸疼，笔杆从无力的手掌中滚落下来。他深深叹了口气，肩伤还是没好透。

“想写什么？我帮你写就是了。”横山伸手捡起滚落的笔，抖了抖灰，才重新放回书案上。

“……总不能帮我写一辈子吧。”信五泄气地说，他的棕发有些长了，柔软的刘海完全遮住了额头，显得十分乖巧，那双水润的眼睛看上去更圆了。

“伤筋动骨一百天，你的伤才养了多久，不用那么心急。”横山安慰道，语气低低柔柔的，要是被其他涉谷家臣听见，定会引来一阵侧目。横山大人平时就跟战场上一样锋芒毕露，叫人难以亲近，从没见过他如此好言好语的样子。但对信五来说，这就是他认识的ヨコ。

信五微微撅起了嘴。

“半月没与丸山大人联系，假期早就过了，不知回去还有没有活干呢。”

横山听信五讲过玩世不恭的丸山庵主人，也知道信五过去四年都在丸山庵工作。看来不仅是横山自己，信五也用自己的方法长了不少见识。现在信五已经能认字写字了，再也不需要横山握着他的手腕带着他写，横山为自己错过的四年感到遗憾。现在的ヒナ这么能干，不知还要不要他的ヨコ了。

“写封短信便是了，我遣人送去。”横山出了主意，自顾自地展开一张白纸，笔尖蘸了蘸墨，作势要写。

“那我说，你写。”信五也不与他客气，完全忽略了横山如今是涉谷家重臣，向来都是横山吩咐别人，心甘情愿为一个没有头衔的平民服务还是第一次。

横山点点头，信五开口就是一通装模作样的寒暄，横山认真写了头两句，便没了耐心，只挑重要的写，最后连一张白纸都没填满。横山放下笔，吹了吹半干的墨水，邀功似地摊到信五面前。

横山的字龙飞凤舞，信五瞪大了眼睛，才勉强看清了。他无奈地摇摇头，本想调侃横山一番，但见到那双带着笑意的眼睛又说不出口了。只好用没受伤的左手端起茶碗，假装喝茶。

“睡一会儿吧，”横山拍了拍被褥，“到时候我叫你起来吃饭。”

“ヨコ你不用陪在这儿，我已经好得差不多了。”信五说，这倒不假，除了肩伤还没好透，其他小伤都已痊愈了。他又是不愿给别人添麻烦的性格，对横山无微不至的照顾感到十分过意不去。

“胡说什么呢，我可不会离开ヒナ。”

信五红了脸，横山何时变得如此直接了？

“这话还是留着说给姑娘们听罢。”信五嘟囔了一句，横山如愿以偿地当上了武士，从这宅子的布置来看，职位还不低，他又长着一张俊脸，哪个姑娘不会为他倾心？况且横山都满二十了，该是成家的年纪，有这功夫陪他，还不如去讨好姑娘呢。

“哪有什么姑娘？”横山皱起了眉头，ヒナ该不会忘了他们曾经的亲吻吧？比起女孩儿，横山更喜欢信五嘴唇的触感，尖利的虎牙也十分惹人怜爱。

信五不说话了，随着年龄的增长，他对众道一词也有了更深的了解。众道比少年的一句“喜欢”要沉重得多，那时的亲吻到底是一时兴起，还是情到深处，他不敢深究。

横山自顾自地凑了过来，一手环住他的腰，另一手则将枕头摆正，让他平躺下来，小心地不触碰他尚未痊愈的右肩。信五下意识地挣扎了一下，但横山有力的手臂将他牢牢圈住，动也动不了，只得在后者的引导下乖乖躺下。横山低下头看他，细长的眼睛如墨玉一般温润如水，信五被他看得愈发羞怯，视线都不知道往哪儿放，双手捏住被角往上一拉，作势要盖住自己。

“ヒナ。”

横山突然开口叫他，信五抬起眼帘，嘴唇突然被什么柔软的东西堵住了，湿湿凉凉的，还带着一股咸味。

这是他们第三次亲吻。这次终于不再是简单的嘴唇相贴了，横山伸出舌头，迫不及待地想要塞进信五微启的唇间，信五下意识地咬紧了牙关，虎牙将横山的舌头挡在了外面。

横山冰凉的手指攀上了信五的脸颊，粗糙的拇指摩挲着后者敏感的耳垂，另一只手顺着信五的脖子往上，轻轻捏了捏那尖削的下巴，信五哪里受过这样的刺激，一阵酥麻顺着脊椎上升到后脑，他忍不住哼了一声，咬合的门牙放松了，横山的舌头趁机探了进去，毫不留情地搅动起来。

信五口中有股清苦的茶香，回味却又带着甘甜，让横山想起了香甜的南蛮金平糖，他缠住信五的舌头，用力吸吮了好几下，咕嘟一声，吞下了吸进嘴里的唾液。

“ヨコ……”信五推了横山一把，但受伤的右肩使不出力气，横山一把握住信五抵在自己胸口的右手，小心翼翼地放回被褥上。

横山等得太久了，分离的四年像是一辈子那么长，他经历了出仕、初阵、领兵，他们早就不是当年大阪城下的少年了，但横山当年说出那句“我也喜欢ヒナ”时的心境至今未变。

横山的手指伸进信五微微扯开的领口，顺着锁骨一路往下，抚过胸口光滑的皮肤，停在肋骨上方，曲起手指，轻轻搔弄了一下。信五剧烈地颤抖起来。

“ヒナ，我喜欢你。”横山贴着信五的嘴唇喃喃地说，与少年时高亢的嗓音不同，他的声音又轻又柔，像是在坦白一个不可告人的秘密。但他的语气却很坚定，信五能感受到他说话时胸口的震动，有力地心脏一下一下地拍打着他的手掌。

横山的手指暗示性地捏了捏他的侧腰，信五吞了吞口水，横山的意思再清楚不过了。同性间的肌肤相亲在武士中并不稀奇，众道被视为武士间忠诚的升华，是件值得骄傲的事。建立在肌肤相亲基础上的亲密比一般的君臣关系更牢固，在这乱世中实属难得。若横山家的领地没有被收回，他身为武家继承人，身边定会养着一群小姓，除了作为家臣候选，也有建立这种亲密关系的考量。

但信五只是农民出身，既不会上阵杀敌，也无法为横山出谋划策，横山与他发生关系能得到什么好处呢？

“我喜欢ヒナ，这就够了。”横山仿佛看穿了信五的心思，坚定地保证道。

是啊，横山向来如此坚定，在信五无法拿定主意的时候，他总是那个给他信心的人。

信五抬起左手，环住了横山的脖子。

“我也喜欢ヨコ呀。”他说。

横山冰凉的手指再次移动起来，从侧腰来到小腹，由于卧床养伤，信五没有穿里衣，横山没有丝毫阻碍地来到了他的阴茎根部，拨开柔软的毛发，握住了底部的囊袋，恶作剧似地捏了一下。

信五对房事虽不能说一无所知，但都停留在京中流行的春宫图上。他很少去酒馆，就算去了，酒馆老板娘也不愿搭理他这个没身份的茶屋帮工，想与女子翻云覆雨几乎是不可能的事。至于花街，信五向来只有听故事的份儿。丸山偶尔会带女子回茶屋，动静之大，让信五想不偷听都不行。女子软糯的呻吟也会让他股间发紧，只能用手泄泄火，总觉意犹未尽。

横山又一次吻了上来，比之前都要激烈，信五抬起头，让横山的舌头能更方便地伸进他的口腔。夏末的气温还来不及下降，两个大男人挤在一起更觉燥热，很快信五就出了一身汗，身上的薄被盖不住了，好在横山及时发现了他的不耐，伸手将薄被掀开，信五领口大敞的样子完全暴露在了横山面前。

信五的皮肤不如小时那般黝黑了，变成了诱人的蜜色，干瘦的身体也强壮了些，但腰却还保持着少年般地柔韧纤细，整个人比四处征战的横山要小一圈。平坦的胸腹充满了男性的阳刚之气，横山被眼前美景镇住了，毫不客气地将他从头到脚看了个遍。信五不自在地扭动了一下。

“有啥没看过的啊……”信五嘟囔道，一放松，他的大阪土话就冒了出来，横山扑哧一笑，低头吻了吻他的眉心。

信五说的没错，横山早就将他的裸体看了个遍。大阪的夏季非常炎热，实在热得受不了，脱光了跳进河里也是常事。信五还是那个信五，但又有些不同，覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉的躯体多了一份成年男性特有的诱人。贴身和服是白色的，领口往两边分开，锁骨上沁出了细小的汗珠，横山忍不住低头舔了舔锁骨的凹陷，略咸的汗水仿佛具有催情作用，横山感到自己的兜布太紧了，压得他发疼。

信五弓起了背，早已忘了自己的伤尚未痊愈，全身的体重都压在了右肩，他顿时疼得闷哼一声。

“小心些。”横山从他的胸口抬起头来，索性将信五的手臂从袖子里抽了出来，仔细查看了包裹住右肩的白色丝绸，幸好，没有出血。他隔着布料，在伤口处印下一个吻。

信五感到正在愈合的伤口仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在爬，又痒又疼，还有些酥酥麻麻的快感，从未有过的感觉让他咬紧了嘴唇，从喉咙深处发出一声闷哼。热流冲向下半身，阴茎在没有被碰触的情况下硬了起来，信五下意识地将手伸向股间，但横山抢先一步，汗湿的手指拨开衣摆，握住了滚烫的阴茎。

“ヨコ！”信五吃了一惊，但横山没给他适应的时候，立刻上下撸动起来。长年使枪让横山的手掌很粗糙，动作也谈不上温柔，硬是抚平了包裹住阴茎顶部的褶皱，粗鲁的手势让信五吃痛地皱起了眉头。

横山用空闲的手解开自己所穿的小袖腰带，迫不及待地想将兜布解开，但却不得要领，反而将长长的棉布抽得更紧了。

“ヒナ，帮帮我。”横山撒娇似地呢喃。

信五总是对他这般孩子气的口气毫无办法，尽管羞得脸都红了，却还是伸出手去，仔细摸索了一番，找到兜布的一端，轻轻一拉，终于将那足有半尺长的布条解开了。横山的阴茎就跟他身体其他部位一样白，让突起的青筋更明显了，粉色的龟头湿漉漉的，铃口还在不断分泌透明的液体，有几滴滴落在了被褥上。信五伸出拇指，指腹在铃口处轻轻揉搓了一下，横山舒服地哼了一声，胯部猛地向前一顶，滚烫的阴茎直接撞上了信五平坦的小腹。

横山完全压了上来，保持着撸动的动作，同时不断向前顶胯，两人的欲望紧密贴合在了一起。横山又低下头去亲吻他，含住信五的下唇，用力一咬，柔软的唇瓣立刻渗出了血珠，横山立刻将它们一滴不剩地吸进嘴里。吻够了，横山又继续往下来到信五扬起的颈间，啃咬着他突出的喉结，留下几个清晰的牙印，接着是锁骨、乳尖、肋骨、小腹，横山一路咬下去，好像信五是一道罕见的佳肴，恨不得将他拆吃入腹。横山的啃咬说不上疼，但从未经历过的感觉让信五无法招架，热流在小腹间不断积聚着，阴茎早就胀得发疼，透明的液体将它完全沾湿了，随着横山的撸动，发出叫人脸红的水声。

信五咬紧牙关，不让自己发出羞耻的叫声，腰部以下一片酥麻，双腿下意识地想要合拢，横山将自己的膝盖插进他腿间，同时加快了撸动的节奏，空闲的手则顺着侧腰一路来到脸颊。

横山捏了捏信五的下巴，信五感到腮帮一阵酸疼，松开了紧闭的牙关，横山趁机将两根手指伸进他微启的唇间，配合着撸动的节奏，不断戳刺着他的咽喉。信五被顶得难受，却又狠不下心咬横山，只好发出呜呜的抗议，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角溢了出来。

横山握紧了信五的阴茎根部，停顿了一会儿，突然失去了刺激的阴茎可怜兮兮地抖动了一下，铃口涌出了更多黏腻的液体，像是在哭，信五难耐地扭了扭腰，被逼到发泄边缘却还差临门一脚的焦躁感让他脑中一片空白，身体像缺氧的鱼那般痉挛起来。

信五眯起眼，祈求地望向横山。眼中蓄满了泪水，信五固执地不让它们流下，眼眶已经憋得发红，眯起的眼角让本来可爱的下垂眼多了一份妩媚，即使再铁石心肠的人，在这眼神面前都会败下阵来。

何况横山最是喜爱信五的眼睛。

高大的武士凑过来亲吻了信五湿润的眼角，同时手掌用力撸动了几下，信五再也忍不住，终于射了出来，白色的浊液也往常更多更浓，全部射在了横山的手掌间。射精的快感让信五无意识地咬住了横山的手指，待颤抖的胯部好不容易平静了下来，信五才发现自己嘴中一片腥甜，虎牙戳破了横山的手指，流的血不多，但也足够将他苍白的嘴唇染成艳丽的红色。

信五连忙松开嘴，吸了吸横山的手指，舌尖在伤口上舔了一圈，就像小时候受伤时横山对他做的那样。

“抱歉，是不是咬疼你了？”信五不好意思地说，射精过后的倦怠让他的嗓音软绵绵的，与其说是在道歉，不如说是在撒娇。横山食指关节上的伤口还在渗血，血珠混合着唾液，顺着骨节分明的手指流了下去，将横山的手掌弄得湿漉漉的。伤口的疼痛反而激起了横山的兴致，尚未解放的欲望又胀大了几分。

“……ヒナ都舒服过了，现在轮到我了。”横山低低地说，不等信五反应过来，捉住后者的腰，用力一掀，信五从仰躺变成了趴伏，横山湿润的手指不由分说地往他紧闭的臀缝间捅去。

又冷又湿的手指准确地找到了后穴，敷衍地按压了几下，指尖硬是撑开了穴口的褶皱，挤了进去。从没被人碰触过的后穴一时无法接受入侵的异物，猛地收缩起来，将横山的手指牢牢夹住，动弹不得。

信五长长吐了口气，试图放松下来。后穴的异物感让他不适地皱起眉头，并不疼，但也没有快感可言。同性间的房事他并非一无所知，只是没想到会这么难受。

“ヒナ，松点劲儿。”横山安慰似地吻了吻他后颈，凑到他耳边说。横山的呼吸惹得他浑身发痒，酥麻感从耳后一直扩散到后腰，信五忍不住低低呻吟起来。

横山的另一只手上还沾满信五刚才射出的精液，高大的武士用黏腻的手指在信五后腰上轻轻画着圈，耐心地等待他放松下来。信五深呼吸了几次，没事儿的，他是ヨコ啊，不会伤害你的，他对自己说。

紧紧收缩着的穴口好歹放松了一些，横山的手指终于能动了，他立刻缓缓抽插起来，光是唾液无法给予肠壁足够的润滑，但这是眼下横山所能做到最好的了。

手指从一根加到了两根，然后是三根，横山始终有一下没一下地亲吻着信五的后颈和肩膀，不知为何，受了伤的右肩尤其敏感，信五好像能隔着布料感受到横山蜻蜓点水般的吻。随着手指的深入，他感到自己的后穴逐渐适应了横山的手指，抽插过程偶尔碰到肠壁，甚至有些发痒，想要索求更多。

“ヒナ，我能进去吗？”横山似乎再也忍不住，嗓音变得异常嘶哑，几乎不像他的声音。

信五一时没反应过来横山的意思，但后者将手指完全抽了出来，取而代之的是滚烫坚硬的阴茎，圆润的龟头抵在穴口，只插进了几寸，就停住了。如果信五不点头，可能横山会直接退出去。

“……当然了，傻瓜，还要问吗？”信五回答，扭过头去，轻轻撅起嘴唇索吻，横山毫无犹豫地封住了两片微启的唇瓣，同时向前挺身，将阴茎全部埋入了柔韧的甬道。

信五痛呼一声，但发出的声音完全被横山吞进了嘴里，后者一手擒住他的侧腰，一手来到他受伤的右肩，垫在肩胛骨下，分担了一部分体重，以防他弄伤自己。铃口分泌的液体起到了润滑作用，横山重重抽插了几下，每次都只退出一半，再深深插入，囊袋拍打在信五的臀瓣上，发出啪啪的响声。信五羞得想把脸埋进手臂，横山却紧紧含住他的嘴唇，不让他得逞。

“让我看着你，ヒナ。”横山说，下意识地用了命令语气，就像一个发号施令的武士，信五发现自己别无选择，只能听从他的引导。

横山的抽插好像越来越深，信五能感到自己的肠壁被剧烈撕扯着，渐渐地，疼痛中带着一些酥麻的快感，他轻轻扭动着自己的腰，让射过精的阴茎能与褥子更好地摩擦，前后的刺激让他舒服地曲起了脚趾。

不知过了多久，信五的后穴被撑得酸疼，横山抽插的节奏乱了章法，捏住信五侧腰的手指也收紧了，信五知道这是他快要高潮的前兆。

“ヒナ、ヒナ、ヒナ！”横山低吼了一声，最后一次将自己埋入了信五的身体，停下不动了，没一会儿，一股热流喷进了甬道深处。

信五从不知道ヒナ这个诨名竟会如此引人遐想，光是横山吼着他名字的声音就足够让他心甘情愿地屈于人下了。

横山射精的时间很长，他往前倒在了信五身上，直到再也射不出任何精液，才将阴茎抽了出来。充血肿胀的后穴无法立即合拢，浑浊的液体从痉挛的穴口一直往下流到了褥子上。横山被眼前淫糜的画面迷住了，他忍不住伸手蘸了些自己的精液，湿润的指尖在信五光滑的背部游走着。

“ヨコ……？”信五疑惑地叫了横山的名字，横山好像用精液在他后背上画了些什么，轻柔的触碰让他瑟缩了一下。

横山终于画完了最后一笔，三个菱形叠在一起的纹路，那是横山家的家纹，白色的精液在信五蜜色的皮肤上十分明显，他得意地看着自己的作品，嘴角的笑容怎么也止不住。

“现在ヒナ是我的了。”他说，在各种意义上，这都是句实话。

 

8

伤筋动骨一百天，这话一点不假。当信五的右手终于能写字时，播磨的秋天已经过了大半。姬路城位于濑户内海弯曲的海岸线上，背靠山阴山阳两道，秋风一起，西北风带着内陆的寒气直逼而下，十月末就飘起了第一场雪。积雪封住了山阴通往畿内的官道，信五想回京里，横山却说什么也不放心让他独自启程。

“等到开春雪融了再走也不迟。”横山自说自话地下了决定，信五想反驳，怎料丸山的亲笔信偏在这时候到了，内容无非是信酱好好养伤，不用急着赶回来云云。

“信酱？”横山放下散发着茶香的上好和纸，挑起一根眉毛，嘴角扬出一个似笑非笑的角度。

“就允许你给我起外号啊。”信五被横山看得浑身不自在，只得别过脸去，隐在棕色发间的耳廓涨成了粉红色。

“我还一句话没说呢。”横山调侃道，把和纸重新叠好，扔进了噼啪燃烧着的灶火中。

横山住的武士宅邸是涉谷家上一任家老的，后者有了封地后搬了出去，城下的宅邸就空了出来。涉谷本想重新翻修一番，却被横山本人阻止了。他的理由是，大男人孑然一身，建好了温柔乡也是浪费。因此这宅子虽大，内装却很简单，专门的厨房一直被空关着，起居间的灶台就足够横山用了。碰上这种阴冷的天气，燃上一盆炭火，锅中煨着山菌汤，既暖和又省去了做饭的麻烦，只需将米饭往里一倒，就成了一顿简便的晚餐。

羽柴筑前守与备前冈山的宇喜多对持足足有大半年了，除了几次小规模冲突，两军谁也不愿先开战，驻扎在备前前线的羽柴军换了好几拨，进入秋天后，武士们愈发焦躁起来，若再打不出结果，他们就不得不在萧瑟的备前过冬了。

信五听说过羽柴筑前守奇迹般的出世之路，除了早年的几次会战，这位织田家最炙手可热的家臣多数是靠高超的外交手腕来完成主命的。这次也不例外，筑前守希望通过谈判，让宇喜多归顺织田，不费一兵一卒地将整个备前国收入囊中。

备前是个好地方。不但背靠广阔的中国地区，国内还有丰富的矿藏，冈山郊外的和气矿山以出产铁砂和水银著称，因此，备前的武器锻造也是赫赫有名。羽柴军有能力攻下备前，但必然会消耗军备，龟缩在后方的毛利大军就能趁虚而入，打他们一个措手不及。羽柴筑前守最不希望见到这种情况，还不如留着宇喜多，作为与毛利前锋间的屏障。

聪明的招数，信五想。地图的熟悉程度让他能很快掌握整个中国地区的势力划分，京中其他好处没有，消息与情报倒是从来不会少的。

“ヒナ，想什么呢？”横山的声音将信五从沉思中拉了出来，微凉的手指将一缕过长的鬓发拨到信五耳后。信五的头发有些长了，横山用手指将棕色的发丝舒顺，柔软的触感令人留恋，横山又停留了好一会儿，才依依不舍地抽回了手。

“我在想，宇喜多要什么条件才愿意归降织田呢？”信五对横山过于亲昵的举动还有些不习惯，倒不是说他们从未亲近过，但坦诚相见后，信五总是会下意识地观察横山的小动作，握拳时手背突起的青筋、手腕转动的角度，诸如此类。他会想象横山冰凉的手掌抚过自己皮肤的感觉，略低的体温却能让他燥热起来。

“那个老家伙可是毒死了自己的主公才夺得的领地，在我看来，他提的任何条件都不可信。”横山摇摇头，他能在信五面前毫无保留地讨论战略等敏感话题。横山是个谨言慎行的人，他能这么做的原因完全是因为相信信五绝不会背叛他罢了。况且，信五对战局意外地有一套自己的看法，他不会被武士思想的条条框框限制住，总能提供全新的视角，横山发现自己十分享受与信五的交谈。

“不会的，人都有软肋，只是羽柴老爷还没找到罢了。”信五笃定地说。

“ヒナ对这点倒是很有自信啊。”

“当然了，我不会看错的。”信五自信满满地回答，与商人、武士、茶人，甚至艺人的接触，让他对自己看人的眼光十分自信。信五水灵灵的眼睛在灶火的映衬下显得更亮了，两颗虎牙随着他微笑的动作露了出来，像是个邀功的孩子，横山喜爱他这幅表情。

“那我们便来打个赌，筑前守大人能不能劝降宇喜多，我赌最后双方会开战，ヒナ要赌劝降成功吗？”横山突然玩心大起地建议道，要是让人看见杀人不眨眼的横山侯隆这般孩子气的表情，定会吓得说不出话来。

“输了的话怎么办？”

“输了的人要无条件答应赢了的人一件事。”

“什么都可以？”

“当然了。”

“好！那我就赌劝降成功，而且冬天结束前就会有结果。”信五向横山伸出拳头，后者也将手握成拳，与信五碰了碰。这是他们惯有的做法，原因是横山觉得拉钩是姑娘才干的事。

信五刚想把手抽回去，横山眼明手快地握住了他的手腕，往前用力一拉，一阵天旋地转后，信五发现自己摔进了横山的胸口。年轻武士一把揽住他的腰，不由分说地吻了下来。

“ヨコ！干什么呢！”

“谁叫ヒナ那么可爱的。”横山说得轻松，仿佛一切都是信五的错，清秀的脸上浮现出一个诡计得逞的笑容。

又中了他的计。信五懊恼地想，恐怕从提出打赌开始，横山就想找机会吻他了。在偷吻这件事上，信五还从来没赢过横山。

 

播磨的深秋又湿又冷，秋雨夹杂着雪花拍打在身上，萧瑟的秋风好像能侵入人的骨髓，体感比隆冬大雪还冷。持续了两天的雨水终于停了，雨后初晴的暖阳透过姬路城别致的飞檐，在雪白的天守阁外墙上投下一大片阴影，远远望去，像是展翅欲飞的仙鹤。鹤城的别称大概就来源于此吧。

横山一大早就出门了，临近正午还不见回来的踪影。信五百无聊赖地盘腿坐在回廊上晒太阳，第十八次翻开他所能找到的唯一一本书，那是本讲述宫闱秘事的手抄本，笔风细腻、剧情跌宕起伏，比《枕草子》多了分世俗气，又比《源氏物语》多了些风雅趣味，读几遍也不觉厌烦，倒是个打发时间的好方法。信五端起茶碗啜了一口，苦涩的茶水已经凉了些，但还微微烫嘴，正是最好的温度。

“横山！听说了吗？宇喜多那老小子答应和谈了！”

涉谷昴一把将虚掩的院门推开，不待屋里的人回答，径自踏了进来。他穿了件红底暗纹的贴身小袖，外面是一件深色的罩衫，被风吹乱了的头发还来不及梳好，显得风尘仆仆。

“抱歉，ヨコ，呃，我是说横山大人还没回来。”信五连忙放下茶碗，套上草鞋，恭敬地向涉谷鞠了一躬，“您可以进屋里等，或者留个口信，我可以帮忙转达。”

涉谷停下脚步，仔细打量了信五一番。横山那家伙油盐不进，拒绝了所有主动送上门来的姑娘，每次涉谷来找他，偌大的宅邸总是空荡荡的。没听说他新请了仆人啊？这下垂眼的小子一身朴素打扮，口音听上去跟横山很像，是同乡吗？

“您要进屋里等吗？”信五又问了一遍。他没见过涉谷昴本人，但不会看错罩衫上红色的水波状家纹。

涉谷还没来得及回答，大门又一次被推开了。

“ヒナ！看我买了什么？”横山捧着一个竹篓，大步流星地走了进来，总是冷若冰霜的脸上此刻挂着可以称之为兴奋的表情。竹篓上罩着一块灰色棉布，诱人的烤红薯味从缝隙中飘了出来，属于秋天的丰收香气让人食指大动。横山看清院中站着的人影是涉谷后，顿时僵住了，甚至来不及收起脸上的笑容，嘴角尴尬地抽动着，一张俊脸显得十分可笑。要不是涉谷还在，信五非得好好调侃他一番不可。

“涉谷大人，还是进屋里说话吧。”信五见横山还杵在那儿不说话，心中无奈，但表面上一点儿都没带出来，他换上自己最亲切的微笑，招呼涉谷往回廊上去。涉谷压下了满肚子的疑惑，脱下木屐，一脚跨上半人高的回廊，自己没有报出大名，这小子又是怎么知道他就是涉谷昴的呢？

信五待涉谷进了屋，才回头瞪了横山一眼，示意后者跟上。

“看样子与宇喜多家的和谈有进展了。”横山经过信五身边时，棕色头发的青年低声说了一句。

横山点了点头，与信五擦身而过，没有停下脚步。

 

“信五是我的同乡，不属于任何大名，大可放心。”横山努努嘴，示意涉谷不必介意一边的信五，“他不会泄露出去的。”

“没事的，我出去转转就是了。”信五说，放下两只茶碗和一只用来装红薯的碟子，对涉谷行了个礼。

“罢了，也不是什么性命攸关的大事。”涉谷摆摆手，“除非你是毛利的人。”

“别说安艺国了，就连这播磨我也是第一次来，如何与毛利勾结呢？再说了，在横山大人的眼皮底下我怎么敢通敌？”

信五为自己辩解的同时，巧妙地夸了横山一番。

涉谷不置可否，端起茶碗喝了口茶，入口温热但不烫嘴，不冷不热的水温反而让茶水不那么涩口了，他一口咽了下去，茶汤浇熄了体内的焦躁。

“到底是什么事？你还亲自过来一趟。”横山往嘴里扔了块红薯，味道不错，但烤红薯还是要拿在手里吃才香，无奈在涉谷面前是做不到了。

“不知羽柴大人使了什么招数，宇喜多不但答应加入织田阵营，还要将自己唯一的儿子送来当人质。”涉谷压低了声音说，“一旦控制住备前，接下来就是与毛利的正面交锋了。”

“往哪里打呢？毛利大本营安艺远在中国地区腹地，山阴山阳两道又都是丘陵，羽柴军这种对地形不熟的，占不到便宜。”横山沉吟道，表情严肃了起来。

“我听到两句传言，说是要打鸟取和高松。”

“高松？怕是难吧。”横山皱了皱眉，“高松守将是毛利忠臣清水宗治，城虽不大，但背靠山岭，根本攻不上去。鸟取好些，不过也是块难啃的骨头。”

“以你的经验来看，这次双线开战，会拖多久？”涉谷问，作为羽柴盟军，他需要派兵上前线，备前的和谈就让军中武士怨声载道，家臣中也有分歧，如果紧接着又是持久战，涉谷的家督位置可能都会受到威胁。

“强攻行不通，若不用其他方法，就是拖到明年这个时候也不是不可能。”横山虽带兵上过战场，但麾下最多也就三千人，小规模会战在行，但战术就不懂了。

“鸟取这个冬天就能拿下，高松大概会拖到明年夏天吧。”信五突然插嘴，尽管平时十分礼貌周到，一旦脑子转起来就会忘了那些礼数，有时会把心中所想就这么说了出来。横山已经习惯了他时不时的无礼，但涉谷还是第一次见。

“凭什么这么笃定？”涉谷来了兴致，说到底，他也只不过是与横山同龄的年轻武士罢了。早早继承家督让他有时候过于严肃，但性格中仍然保留了少年的好奇心。

“鸟取在出云国，境内耕地少，多是沙丘，军粮在会战中尤其重要。通向鸟取的粮道有两条，一条是从备前经过的陆路，另一条是水路。现在羽柴军控制了备前，陆路运输就断了，如果同时切断水路粮道，鸟取城定熬不过这个冬天。”信五向横山勾了勾手指，后者会意地把自己的茶碗递过去，信五毫不在意地将手指伸进茶水中蘸了蘸，在草席上画了起来。曾经有一群毛利水军到丸山庵来买茶，信五从他们的闲聊中将毛利水军的部署了解了大半。加上背地图的习惯，他毫不费力地就将中国地区的简图画了出来。

“有道理。”涉谷向前倾了倾身，饶有兴趣地琢磨起来，“但毛利水军天下闻名，羽柴军想要控制水路谈何容易？”

“这儿有个港口，”信五在茶渍上点了点，“是毛利水军的据点之一。大部分水军都在与九州相邻的筑前国，毛利家底虽厚，但思想太过保守，不愿分散部署驻军。要拿下这个据点虽然有难度，但对羽柴军来说应该不是问题。”

“有点意思！”涉谷兴奋地说，手掌往草席上拍了拍。拍打的力气太大，差点将一边的茶碗打翻。

“有个问题，羽柴军没有水军配备，要怎么打海战？”横山提出了这个现实问题，无论再怎么完美的战术，实施不了那就都是白费力气。

“姬路城往南就是淡路岛，雇佣淡路水军如何呢？”信五提议，淡路水军不隶属任何大名，只要有钱就能让他们为自己卖命。

“横山，看不出来你这个同乡这么有意思。怎么样，要不要也到涉谷家出仕？”涉谷的语气严肃得让信五几乎要信以为真了。

“我并无武士血统……”

“什么血统不血统，”涉谷兴致上来了谁也拦不住，“百年之后还不是黄土一坯，谁能分得清哪个是武士哪个是农民？”

信五被涉谷的说法逗笑了，他还是第一次见到这么有趣的大名。

“喂，怎么不先问问我？”被忽略的横山不乐意了，虽然他很希望信五能与他并肩作战，但涉谷过于热情的样子让他感到很不是滋味。

“你是他什么人？问你做什么？”

横山被涉谷问住了，脸颊泛出红色，不知是羞得还是憋得。

“这样吧，说服淡路水军的任务就交给我，若成功了再提出仕的事儿也不迟。”信五感谢涉谷的好意，但他明白无功不受禄，要是贸然启用一个出身低贱的农民，不仅在涉谷家内部，就算对羽柴大人都不好交代。

“一言为定！”

 

让信五独自一人前往淡路，横山是万万不会同意的。这就是为什么现在他们挤在了逼仄的船舱里。狭小的空间无法让两个成年男性并排坐，信五只好坐在横山的腿上，随着船只的颠簸，他的臀部时不时擦过横山的股间，信五不好意思地扭了扭腰，但横山及时伸手阻止了他。

“别动，再动我可就真忍不住了。”横山低声说，声音听上去比平时要嘶哑一些。

信五不敢再动，只好挺起腰，背对着横山，后者抱住他柔软的腹部，两人的身体贴在了一起，在寒意渐浓的秋日倒不觉得冷了。

“横山大人，前面就是淡路水军本阵了。”船夫掀开帘子，恭敬地向横山报告，看到横山和信五搂在一起的样子，眼睛都没眨一下，好像对此已经司空见惯。

横山和信五鱼贯走出船舱，属于海洋的刺鼻的腥味让他们不舒服地皱了皱鼻子。

“这是淡路水军头领大仓忠义的领地，生人勿进。”一个海贼打扮的中年人将他们拦了下来。

“我是播磨姬路城主涉谷的家臣横山候隆，有事相求。”横山微微鞠了一躬，尽量不显得高高在上。

“头领吃饭去了，你们明天再来吧。”海贼回答。

横山用力闭了闭眼，才没有发脾气。吃顿饭能有多久的功夫？这淡路水军的头领还挺看得起自己。

“没关系，我们可以等，请行个方便让我们进去吧。”信五扯了扯横山的衣袖，自己则往前跨了一步。他挂着横山从未见过的礼貌而讨好的笑容，双手握住了海贼粗糙而宽大的手掌。

“……头领吃饭时最讨厌人打扰，你们小心着点吧。”海贼顿了顿，最终还是移开了强壮的身躯，为横山和信五让出一条通往水军营地内的道路。

“你倒是给了他什么？”待门口的海贼身影看不见了，横山才偏过头去问信五。

“就几粒沙金罢了，播磨的黄金虽不如甲州，但对付海贼足够了。”信五不在意地回答。

出人意料地，淡路水军的头领比想象中要年轻不少。与一般印象中饱经风霜的海贼长相不同，年轻头领眉目清秀，穿一身斜纹上衣配蓝色裙裤，看上去倒像是某个大名家的少爷。现在他正盘腿坐在草席上，面前放着一个托盘，盘中整齐地码着腌菜、烤鱼、煮物，甚至还有一小碟生鱼片，也只有靠海的地方能在夏天吃到新鲜的鱼了。

“羽柴？我从未听过这名字。”大仓接过又一碗米饭，就着煮藕片，大口地吃起来。

“羽柴筑前守是织田家臣之一，近江长滨城主……”横山知道对方多半是在装傻，但还是不得不开口解释，毕竟人在屋檐下不得不低头。

“淡路水军帮你们控制鸟取粮道，能得到什么好处？”大仓口齿不清地说，一口气吃完了半碗饭，灌了口味增汤，试图把嘴里的食物冲下去。他的吃相就好像这顿饭是他最后的晚餐。

横山刚想开口说话，信五及时插了进来。

“淡路水军虽控制着淡路岛和四国通往堺的水路，但受到远在安艺的毛利水军的牵制，博多航道一直拿不下来，头领大人也伤脑筋吧？”信五的声音不大，语气温和，但言语中的步步紧逼逃不过大仓的耳朵。

“我想要博多，但不一定非要与织田结盟。”大仓放了下没吃完的米饭，这是他开始认真思考的标志，“天下大势还不清楚呢，谁知道最后的赢家是不是织田？”

“您是和羽柴结盟，而非织田。”信五说。织田当主虽说风头渐盛，但西有毛利东有北条，九州还有岛津和大友，现在就说织田夺得了天下未免太早。信五给大仓提供了一条巧妙的两全之计，只跟羽柴筑前守结盟，若织田最后胜出，淡路水军能以盟友身份抢占先机；若织田失败，也能找借口投靠其他大名。况且，万一接过织田统治权的是羽柴呢？家臣反叛夺权的戏码在这乱世中不算什么稀罕事。

“你倒是对自己的主君很有信心。”大仓如此评论道，他已经没了吃饭的胃口，大手一挥，让侍女们将托盘撤下去，换上饭后茶水。

侍女也给信五和横山上了茶。茶汤呈褐色，散发着一股劣质的苦涩气味，信五连看都不愿看。

“大仓头领说笑了，我并未出仕，可没资格称羽柴大人为主君。”

“那你是浪人吗？”大仓饶有兴趣地问，这个下垂眼的男人倒是有趣，比他身边那个一脸不悦的白皮要顺眼得多。

信五暧昧地笑了笑，他总不能说自己是个农民，不知这位头领大人会不会觉得受到了侮辱。

“我可以截断通往鸟取的航道，毛利那群鼻子比天还高的家伙我还是能对付的。”大仓也不继续追问，反而爽快地应承下来，“但我不帮羽柴，我只帮你。”

信五愣住了，他是个连姓都没有的小人物，大仓这不按理出牌也太夸张了些。横山也吃了一惊，但他却能隐隐理解这位水军头领的做法。没人能拒绝信五真诚的眼神，横山不能，大仓也不能。

“这恐怕……”

“那就请大仓头领跟我们回姬路一趟，亲自向羽柴大人报告吧。”横山打断了信五没说完的话，信五扭头瞪了他一眼，但横山没有停下话头。这是个让信五出仕的绝佳机会，横山断不会放过。

“啧，规矩真多。也罢，我就走一趟，也好尝一尝播磨特产。”

大仓对羽柴筑前守说出他只愿帮助信五的时候，也是这副天不怕地不怕的样子。换做其他武士，可能会觉得被冒犯了，好在羽柴本人也不是正统武士出身，反而觉得大仓这么做很有意思。

“是嘛，是嘛。”羽柴夸张地拍了拍手，“当年小六带领手下加入织田的时候，也是这么说的。”

羽柴筑前守口中的小六，就是大名鼎鼎的猛将蜂须贺正胜，当年他也是带领自己的盗贼手下投奔还只是一介足轻队长的羽柴，只愿当羽柴陪臣而不愿出仕织田。

“筑前守大人，我这位同乡还未出仕，如何能与淡路水军结盟呢？”横山适时地起了话头，信五难得局促地坐在一边，低着头，看不清表情。

“那好办，让他以武士身份出仕涉谷家便是了，我虽也想要这般人才，但恐怕你这个同乡是不愿直接加入羽柴麾下的。”筑前守笃定地说，他靠着出众的察言观色能力在织田家臣中脱颖而出，信五那些小心思是骗不过他的。

信五深深行了个礼，他的心跳很快，不知是兴奋还是害怕。自从横山离开大阪后，他做梦都想成为武士。横山说的那句话几乎成了他的祷词。

只要你想，ヒナ也能成为武士。

现在信五终于做到了。

 

9

备中的雨季从五月就开始了。西南风将濑户内海的水汽带到了内陆，山阴山阳两道的丘陵阻止了水汽继续向北，蓄满雨水的乌云只得堆积在狭窄的备中平原，一旦下起雨来，倾盆大雨能持续好几天。

信五，不，现在应该叫村上了，艰难地将自己的腿从一片泥泞中拔出来，被雨水浸透的泥土变得又湿又滑，草鞋根本无法提供多少摩擦力，差点摔了个跟头，好在横山及时拉住了他的手臂，将矮了半个头的村上拉进自己怀里。信五现在有了自己的姓，叫村上，村上信五是涉谷家部将，协助鸟取断粮有功，得到羽柴筑前守的亲口称赞，这件事已经传遍了整个播磨。

两人正沿着一条长满杂草的小径往营地外的高地走，雨水虽然停了，但湿漉漉的泥地仍叫人难以前进。被后世传为佳话的水淹备中高松，真正的战局却远不如描述中的那般激动人心。用来修筑堤坝的泥土十分松软，轻易就能被暴雨冲垮，为了保持蓄水功能，武士们不得不顶着大雨修补堤坝的缺口，刚修完一边，另一边又垮了，整个羽柴军都疲于奔命，一点也不比强攻轻松。

“这场水攻什么时候才能到头啊。”横山抱怨道，他与村上两人互相搀扶着，好不容易才爬上了斜坡顶端，这里地势相对较高，能清楚地俯瞰已经成为一片泽国的高松城。城垣底部完全浸在了水里，封住了所有进入城内的通道，无论敌我，一律与城内切断了联系。

“看不出来清水大人这么固执。”村上回了一句，照他估计，高松城的军粮应该在十天前就消耗殆尽了，但守城的毛利老将清水宗治却一点投降的意思也没有。

“他是毛利三代老臣，毛利家的人本来就是一群不懂变通的老顽固，这点我倒不意外。”横山试图抹去裙裤下摆沾上的泥点，但风一吹，泥土都凝固在了亚麻布料上，怎么都擦不干净了。

“他一人倒也罢了，但高松城中的三千军士难道也要为了他的武士道陪葬吗？”村上不可思议地问，非武士出身让他对武士道中所谓的忠诚无法感同身受。有什么比活下去更重要呢？

“对那些老古董来说，忠臣英名可比士兵的命重要多了。”横山虽不赞同盲目追求武士道的做法，但却比村上更能体会其中缘由。这也许就是出身的不同吧。

村上不同意地摇了摇头，将目光投向天守阁背后的山岭，茂密的树冠中能瞥见晃动着的毛利军旗，援军就在身后但却无法施救的无奈比起围城更能消磨敌方的意志。两军对持更像是耐力与体力的胜负。

天色逐渐暗了下去，六月的黄昏已经颇感燥热，村上贴身的小袖被汗水浸透了，粘在皮肤上很不舒服，但身在前线，冲澡也成了奢侈，尤其是随着战局的推进，连每天擦身的机会都越来越少了。横山也是一样，两人身上都散发着汗水和泥土的腥味，现在村上的后背正贴在横山的胸前，那股味道更让人受不了了。但村上却不愿动，横山有力的心跳通过后背传了过来，很快，他们心跳的节奏就合到了一起，分不清谁是谁了。

太阳完全沉了下去，高松城的天守阁隐没在一片昏暗中。对面毛利援军所在的山岭上亮起了灯火，星星点点的火光遍布了整个山坡，看上去像驻扎了几万大军。毛利是在虚张声势，村上想，派来的援军不会超过一万。

这天是六月初五，一个新月之夜，乌云遮蔽了本就暗淡的月光，为这个闷热的夏夜增添了一份诡秘。横山和村上无言地眺望着远处宛如水中城一般的备中高松，希望这场围城快些结束。

他们的愿望很快就要实现了。

突然传来一阵急促的脚步声，村上感到身后的横山瞬间绷紧了全身，惯用的长枪没有带，他只能将右手绕到村上身前，握住左侧的太刀，脚尖一点，猛地扭过身去，刀尖对准了来人。

“横山大人！村上大人！”那是个年轻的传令兵，稚气未脱的脸上写满了惊慌，双腿止不住地颤抖着，但他还是努力开了口，“收到密报，织田右近卫于六月初二未明在京都本能寺遭明智光秀谋反，已葬身火海了！”

横山瞪大了眼睛，握住刀尖的手微微颤动了一下，很快平静了下来。

“羽柴大人知道这消息了吗？”他问，心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动着，不知是兴奋还是害怕，直觉告诉他，这消息无论真假，都会对中国地区，乃至全国的战局产生翻天覆地的影响。

“筑前守大人已经得知，他命令铁炮队对高松城发起总攻，足轻队马上拔营，一旦攻下高松后就往姬路撤退！”

村上紧紧攥住横山的衣摆，手心出了一层汗，他清楚地知道这是兴奋和紧张的汗水。妙，但也不妙。村上想。羽柴军的处境可谓进退两难，往前是毛利大军，如果知道织田信长身亡的消息，一定会毫无顾忌地追击羽柴军，两军数量悬殊，羽柴必败无疑。往后则是宇喜多家控制的备前，若宇喜多当主临时倒戈，羽柴军就陷入了腹背受敌的局面。这些都很不妙。

但织田信长身死的消息也有妙的地方。分散的织田家臣中，羽柴军离京都最近，若羽柴军能及时截住叛臣，那么羽柴筑前守在织田遗臣中的地位就不可动摇了。涉谷把宝压在了筑前守身上，现在到了亮底牌的时候了。

羽柴大人下令攻击高松城，是想速战速决，为撤退扫除后顾之忧。但如何才能在最短的时间内穿越备中和备前的丘陵？如何才能掩人耳目地转移如此庞大的军队？他们如何才能在这场生死攸关的撤退中拔得头功？村上的脑筋转得飞快，烂熟于心的地图和势力分布又一次派上了用场。很快，他就知道该怎么做了。

村上深深呼了口气，面前的传令兵还抬着头等待指示，他的头盔已经在跑动中丢失了，脖子失去了保护，横山的太刀仍然向前指着，只要一动就能刺穿他的咽喉。

村上握住横山执刀的手腕，用力往前刺去，锋利的刀尖埋入了传令兵裸露的脖子，鲜血立刻顺着刀尖的凹槽流了下来。年轻士兵张大了嘴试图呼吸，但气管被刺穿，吸进的气都从伤口中漏了出来，窒息让他脸色发青，四肢痉挛，没一会儿就不动了。村上等他完全没了反应，才松开手指。

“ヒナ？”横山抽出太刀，他被村上突然的举动吓了一跳。与自己不同，村上第一次上前线，更别说亲手杀人了，斩杀传令兵的举动完全出乎他的意料。

“……织田右近卫身亡的消息越少人知道越好。”村上好不容易喘匀了气，用几乎听不见的声音说。

横山完全同意他的话。

“ヨコ，你手下没有铁炮队吧？”

“没有。”

“恩……那今晚就不用参与进攻了。”村上点点头，“这是个机会，要不要赌一把？赌赢了羽柴筑前守就能夺取天下，到时候你功不可没。”

村上微蹙的眉头和亮晶晶的眼神就跟儿时谋划恶作剧的表情一模一样，别看村上总是一副乖巧沉默的样子，横山闯的那些祸，有一半都是他给出的主意。看样子，现在的村上心里已经有了底。

“当然了，ヒナ可是我的幸运符啊，不会赌输的。”横山说，不知从哪儿的自信。

“你带一队人，马上出发回姬路，向涉谷大人报告，要抢在所有人之前控制住宇喜多家的人质。”村上飞快地说，完全不在意自己说的一口大阪土话，“姬路城还有几千驻军，你带上全部人马去长滨。”

横山挑了挑眉，长滨远在近江，是羽柴筑前守的大本营，对毛利的战事开始后，羽柴筑前守迁到了姬路城，长滨只留了羽柴夫人、两个养子和一众女眷。这时候去长滨能得到什么好处？

“长滨离美浓和越前太近了，而且防御空虚，要是屯扎在那里的织田家臣拿羽柴夫人和养子当人质，就算筑前守手刃了叛贼明智，在之后的权力之争中也处于下风。不能以羽柴军会失败为前提考虑问题，你要是能保证长滨的安全，定是羽柴夺取天下的头等功。”村上考虑得十分周到，整整提前了两步。在他看来，他们的命运是建立在羽柴筑前守成功夺权的基础上的，光考虑怎么明哲保身毫无意义。一旦羽柴军失败，他们的命数也就到头了。

“那你呢？”

“我留下与大部队一起走，涉谷家如果全军撤退会引起怀疑。”村上的眼神十分坚定，一旦下定决心，他就不会轻易动摇。

横山点点头，这确实是最实际的做法了。又要与村上分开让他有些不舍，但起码这次，村上是与他并肩作战的。

“我明白了，我这就去领一队人，马上出发。”

“万事小心，你还欠我一个赌注呢。”村上拍了拍横山的肩，对他微微一笑。他说的是之前立下的宇喜多是否会不战而降的赌约，村上赢了，可以让横山为他做一件事。他还没来得及行使这个权力，横山怎能爽约呢？

“当然了。”横山低下头，就着昏暗的夜色在村上嘴角匆匆落下一吻。

“祝你好运，ヨコ。”

“长滨再见吧，ヒナ。”

 

六月初七，天又下起了雨。暴雨将官道冲刷得泥泞不堪，村上低低地伏在马背上，马匹的颠簸让他难受地作呕，但长时间未进食的胃空空如也，除了酸水什么也吐不出来。

村上跟随羽柴本队已经急行军了一天一夜，除了停下一次换马喝水外，其余的时间都是在马背上度过的。村上穿着不甚合身的具足，雨水顺着金属的缝隙流了进去，沾湿了贴身衣物，加上闷热造成的汗水，他浑身黏腻不堪，被风一吹，竟打起寒颤来。羽柴本队已经完全撤出了备中，身后的毛利并没有追击过来，看样子织田右近卫身亡的消息没有泄露出去。

就在昨天清晨，于羽柴军对持了几个月的备中高松城终于开城投降了。一向以怀柔外交著称的羽柴筑前守这次却一反常态，非要求守将清水宗治切腹不可。村上知道这是在以绝后患，毕竟留下清水宗治就等于将自己的后背朝向敌人，在如今微妙的处境下是万万使不得的。

前方飞驰的马匹突然慢了下来，村上抬手抹了一把额前的雨水，拉一拉缰绳，让身下的战马慢下脚步。

“怎么回事？！”村上喊道，他的声音很快淹没在倾盆大雨中。

“报告，前方的官道被落石堵住了。”

村上在心中咒骂了一句，索性趁此机会跳下战马，歇一歇自己酸疼的双腿，接过足轻队长递过来的水壶，仰头喝了起来。足轻队长是个出身播磨的年轻武士，刚元服没多久，幼名叫淳太。村上喜他机灵，就提拔当了足轻队长。

“羽柴大人到哪儿了？”村上几乎将壶中的水完全喝尽，这才开口问道。

“能看到葫芦马标，就在前面不远。”淳太回答。

村上眯起眼睛向前望去，羽柴军无奈地杵在官道上，动弹不得。透过武士们的甲胄，村上隐约看见了横在路中央的落石，连日大雨造成了山体滑坡，这块巨石应该是从两边的山丘上滑落的。如果是正常行军，大可以让足轻队将石头挖开，但现在羽柴军根本没这份闲心，一天不到姬路大本营，全军都处在随时可能被攻击的危险之中。

羽柴军后撤可以走两条路，一条是官道，另一条则需要从山中通过。官道被堵，只能往山中去了。但暴雨使能见度很低，没有向导的情况下几乎不可能成功绕出迷宫般的山路。

真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，村上被自己的想法逗笑了。可不是嘛，备前的暴雨可以让羽柴军上演水淹高松城的好戏，也能让他们前退两难。这备前的鬼天气，就算给他十座矿山，村上都不想再待一秒。等等，矿山？

村上抬起头，用手遮住不断倾泻而下的雨水，透过雨幕，他能看见山岭间不只有茂密的树冠，还有一些影影绰绰的建筑物轮廓。对了，备前以丰富的矿藏著名，备前烧制的瓷器锻造的武器都是上佳之品，即使在京中也能卖个好价钱。村上就曾经买过一套备前出产的茶具。那些瓷器匠人要在山里寻找合适的黏土回去加工，对山路肯定再熟悉不过了。

有了主意，村上一刻也不愿耽搁，将手艰难地伸进具足的金属缝隙，从贴身里衣中掏出一块用紫色丝绸包裹的、椭圆形的东西。

“拿着这个，”村上说，把手中的物件塞进淳太的手掌，“去山间找烧窑的匠人，雇几个人来带路。不要讲明身份，这个应该足够他们动心了。”

淳太摊开手掌，紫色的丝绸松开了一角，露出一小块闪着金光的硬物。他心下纳罕，索性将包裹全部打开，躺在他手中的是一块足有半个手掌大小的甲州金，成色优良，几乎看不到杂质。别说备前了，就算是毛利本国安艺，也少见成色这么好的金币。

那是村上从京中得来，准备带回老家大阪的。可惜全村都遭到了织田军的屠杀，这块甲州金到底也没能送出去。横山将他救出后，村上发现这个紫色包裹竟然没有丢失，老天既然留下了这块甲州金，也许就是要用在这个时候。

“听明白了吗？”由于缺水，村上的声音由于缺水显得异常嘶哑，但却很有穿透力，盖过了雨声，清楚地传了过来。

“定不辱使命！”淳太用力点了点头，跨上自己的战马，往山林中去了。

约莫一顿饭的功夫，足轻队长就回来了，身后跟着几个身着蓑衣的男子，黝黑的肤色和皮肤上的水泡暗示着他们曾长时间待在高温环境中，比如烧制瓷器的窑洞。

“这是村上老爷，还不快行礼。”淳太催促道。

几个男子战战兢兢地鞠了一躬，神色略显惊慌。由于村上没有自己的军旗，他使用的是涉谷家的水波纹，这些匠人们看样子并不认得。

村上略带同情地看了他们一眼，他希望这些匠人临走时与家人好好道过别了，因为他们再也没机会活着回去了。虽然心有不忍，但村上管不了这么多了，他跨上新换的战马，往前飞驰而去。

“一点办法都没有，要你们有什么用！”矮小的羽柴筑前守一边啃着干饭，一边数落道。他也被雨淋得浑身湿透、狼狈不堪，但一双狭窄的眼睛却闪着精光。

“山路崎岖，没有向导实在难办……”

村上刚到葫芦马标下，就听见羽柴将领们泄气的声音。太好了，还没人想出办法来，这下村上又能立上一功了。

“筑前守大人，属下有个办法，何不找备前山中的瓷器匠人们来当向导呢？”村上从马背上滑了下去，就势跪了下来，毕恭毕敬地提议道。

“你是涉谷家的吧，之前夺鸟取时还立了功。”

“在下是涉谷家臣村上信五。”村上不卑不亢地报上了自己的大名，“筑前守大人在这儿不宜久留，从山里绕回姬路是最好的方法了。”

“你说要找瓷器匠人做向导？”筑前守若有所思地皱起了眉头，让脸上的纹路更深了，看上去就如他的外号一般，像只猿猴。

“备前矿藏丰富，山体又多是黏土，很多窑洞分布在山中，瓷器匠人们对山路最是熟悉。属下已经找来了一队匠人，只要羽柴大人同意，马上就能出发。”村上口齿清楚，逻辑清晰，一句废话也不多说，完全合了羽柴筑前守的心意。

“好！成功撤回姬路后定有重赏！”

 

村上当面向羽柴筑前守献计时，横山已经离开了姬路城，正马不停蹄地往近江赶去。途中要经过叛臣明智光秀的领地丹波，横山命令士兵们收起军旗，若是遇上驻军，就装成从京都赶回的明智友军。他运气不错，一路上没有遇见大部队，只遇上了一小队失去将领的残军，不费什么力气就将对方全数歼灭了。

横山飞驰在通往琵琶湖的官道上，进入夏季后，杂草开始疯长，如今已有膝盖那么高了。丰饶的绿色显得生机勃勃，即便是黄昏，也丝毫没有萧瑟之感。周围的景色十分令人怀念，当年只身离开大阪时，横山就是走这条路去长滨的。仔细一算，他离开大阪已经第八个年头了。那时他万万不会想到自己会出仕涉谷，更不会想到村上也能与他并肩作战。笑得没心没肺的ヒナ如今也是个堂堂正正的武士了。

入夜了，夏季的熏风带来了一股浓烈的青草气味，远处已经能隐约看见长滨城的轮廓。城中亮起了灯火，星星点点的火光与夜幕上的繁星相映成趣，没有四处晃动的火把和嘈杂的脚步声，长滨城就像任何一座大名不在的居城那样，安静地立在那里。

横山不敢放松警惕，在长滨城外几里处停下了，命令军士们重整队形，竖起绿底菱纹的横山军旗，之前派去打探消息的侦察兵正好归队了。

“城外有一支军队将整个长滨围了起来。”

“谁的军队？”横山问，孤立的长滨城果不其然成为了偷袭的目标，村上猜得一点不错。

“看军旗，是柴田胜家大人的部队。”

柴田也是织田家的重臣之一，羽柴筑前守姓氏中的“柴”字就来自于这位以勇武著称的老将。尽管羽柴不惜以改姓来讨好他，柴田却一直看不起农民出身的羽柴筑前守。派人围城，说明他也得到了织田信长身亡的消息。看来那老顽固除了会耍刀弄枪，还有些脑子。

“有进攻的迹象吗？”横山又问。

“没有，但在城门口都竖起了攻城铁炮。”

脑子倒是有，但缺点果断。横山给柴田下了评论。不过多亏柴田的犹豫，让横山能及时赶到。

“传令下去，分成三队，两队分别从两翼偷袭柴田军，将他们往琵琶湖的方向逼，最后一队提前埋伏在湖边，让他们无路可退。”横山安排道，长滨城西面紧邻琵琶湖，给横山提供了绝佳的天然屏障。

“遵命！”

“等等，”横山好像突然想起了什么，叫住了要去传话的武士，“不要先冲锋，让柴田军以为是城中驻军发现了他们，这攻城炮都搬来了，不用也显得可惜。”

横山扯出一个恶作剧般的笑容，白皙的皮肤在月光照耀下显得如鬼一样的惨白，红润的嘴唇更为他的面容增添了几分妖异。他要救出陷入敌军包围的羽柴夫人，若敌军不进攻岂不白白浪费了他立功的好机会。

两千精兵很快便准备就绪了，这些士兵虽说侍奉涉谷家，但平时操练他们的一直是横山，对这位年轻的家老很是服气。一片夜色中，几名武士猫着腰，悄无声息地接近了柴田军营地，离得近了，便大喝一声，从半人高的杂草中冲了出去。

“有敌袭——！”

“什么人？”

“是城中的羽柴军吗？！”

柴田军瞬间乱了阵脚，由于围城的隐蔽性，他们连火把都没点，夜色中完全分不清敌我，即使只是几名武士，也能造成大规模敌袭的错觉。

“那老娘们还挺聪明，攻城炮呢？给我打！”

对准长滨城的攻城炮发出几声闷响，炮弹击中了长滨的城垣，点燃了垣上的爬藤，火光顿时将天守阁照亮了。丝毫没有准备的城中驻军也慌乱起来，横山看准机会，命令士兵从两侧包抄过去。

柴田军点起了火堆，橙色的亮光照亮了整个营地，随着一阵响亮的冲杀声，敌军同时从两翼袭来，许多武士来不及反应，就葬身在横山军的铁骑之下。侥幸活下来的，也像无头苍蝇那样四处逃散，横山麾下的骑兵将他们往琵琶湖的方向赶去。夏夜的琵琶湖十分平静，淡淡的月光倒映在湖中，所有的船只都停进了船坞，夜风偶尔带起一些波纹，琵琶湖就像是一块抖动着的丝绸。柴田军大多来自织田旧领尾张和柴田目前的领地越前，尽管柴田军像柴田胜家本人那样以骁勇著称，但都没有水战的经验，加上横山的突袭，一时间竟被冲得溃不成军。

好不容易逃到琵琶湖畔的柴田武士们绝望地往船坞中挤去，试图逃上为数不多的船只。没有人会划船，扁舟缓缓往湖中心飘去，边飘边打着转，高大威猛的武士拿看似无害的湖水毫无办法。船只不多，根本无法供所有柴田军逃走，来不及上船的武士们都被埋伏在此的横山军毫不费力地斩杀在琵琶湖畔。

“把弓拿来！”横山喊了一声，将长枪从一个柴田武士的胸口拔出，枪尖在半空中转了一圈，鲜血甩出了一朵漂亮的枪花。他将长枪往扔给一边的副将，接过藤弓，张弓搭箭，有力的前臂轻易将弓弦拉到最大，他瞄准了湖中央的小船，一只羽箭直直地往湖中央射去，没入了船上其中一个武士的胸口。横山没停，立刻射出了第二箭，然后是第三箭，他有如神助般地箭无虚发，没一会儿功夫，船上的柴田军都倒了下去。有些没有被射中要害的，也由于失去平衡，一头栽进了琵琶湖，不谙水性的柴田军很快沉了下去，成了湖底亡魂。

包围长滨的柴田军几乎全灭，死去武士的血液将琵琶湖水染成了红色，在火光的映衬下愈发显得凄惨。横山留了一队人马整理战场，自己则往长滨城内去了。

长滨城垣被攻城炮炸毁了一角，所有驻军都集中在了天守阁，保护城主夫人和两个养子。横山策马飞奔入城，在天守阁前被一队全副武装的羽柴军拦下了。

“来者何人？这是羽柴筑前守秀吉的居城，不得无礼！”

横山停了下来，但没有下马，而是居高临下地盯着那个开口的武士。

“涉谷家臣横山候隆，奉主命前来保护羽柴夫人和公子们！”

天守阁的大门被打开了，一个微胖的妇人被侍女们簇拥着走了出来，两手分别牵着一个三五岁的男孩儿。

“是横山大人吗？”她用一口尾张方言问。

“让夫人受惊了，围城的柴田军都已经被歼灭了。”横山跪了下来，双手撑地，匆匆行了个礼。

“柴田军为何要围城？”

“织田右近卫已于六月初二未明遭到明智光秀的反叛，在京都本能寺殒命了。”

妇人惊恐地后退了一步，红艳的嘴唇微微颤抖着，一双杏眼瞪得很大。她愣了一会儿，好不容易才平静了下来。

“筑前守大人怎么样了？”她问，将两个男孩儿的手握得更紧了些。

“羽柴大人正赶往京都，要手刃反贼为织田大人报仇。长滨驻军空虚，在下特来保夫人和公子们平安。”

“你再说一遍，你叫什么？”

“横山候隆！”

“好！”妇人突然抬高了声音，尖细的嗓音听上去倒有几分女中豪杰的意味，“有播磨之虎在，定可保长滨不落。你们都要听横山大人的指挥，明白了吗？”

武士们响亮地应了一声。横山知道村上的目的已经达到了。

 

10

木条一千捆。凿石八百石。大米五百石。黑百合花一朵。

村上放下笔，将誊写完的账目细细读了一遍。想想又觉得不妥，还是拿起笔将最后那条划去了。干干净净的和纸上顿时出现了一块突兀的墨渍。看来是要重写了。

村上揉了揉酸疼的肩膀，还是过两天再写吧。堺港刚来了一只船队，也许他还需要购置一些金箔之类的稀罕物，毕竟羽柴大人喜好华丽的物件儿是天下皆知的。

这是个温暖的春日，阳光倾泻而下，给院中尚未凋零的椿花撒上了一层金光。山茶花还未凋零，但属于春天的迎春和朝颜已经早早开放了，院子里百花怒放，生机勃勃，仿佛预示着今年将会是个难得的好年景。不仅是村上的院子，从尾张到备中，越前到伊势，整个近畿地区好像都沉浸在一片安宁祥和中，去年夏天的本能寺事件好像完全被遗忘了，只有农民在偶尔的田间休憩时说上一嘴，权当茶余饭后的谈资。人们嘴里的织田老爷很快被羽柴老爷所取代了。

羽柴筑前守在山崎合战中击破叛臣明智光秀的部队，明智在逃亡过程中死于非命，为织田上总介信长报仇的头功当记在羽柴筑前守的头上。取得胜利后，羽柴没有多做停留，直接赶回主城长滨，稍作休整后，率先南下控制了织田旧领美浓和尾张。当其他织田家臣姗姗来迟时，只能对端坐在上座宛如城主一般的羽柴咬牙切齿，恨自己失去了先机。

村上在长滨城下再一次见到了横山。横山穿着那套纯黑色的具足，手执长枪，端坐在马背上，犹如军神一般叫人望而生畏。羽柴本来已经做好了长滨落城的准备，没想到横山早一步赶了过来。落城还在其次，但羽柴收的两个养子都还在城内，若被敌军抓获，必将凶多吉少。

“横山，干得好！”羽柴几乎是从马背上摔了下来，大声称赞了横山，“你立下的功劳不比杀了叛臣明智的那些人差！”

横山应了一声，待羽柴连滚带爬地进了天守阁，才慢慢从站了起来。一抬头，就看到村上笑得见牙不见眼的表情，绷紧的神经一下子放松了。

“现在你可成了筑前守的恩人了。”村上说，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，比自己得了赏识还要高兴。

横山扑哧一笑，伸手抹去了村上脸颊边的一道污渍。

“都是ヒナ的功劳。”横山用只有他们两个人听得见的音量说，只要有村上在，他什么都能做到。

山崎合战结束后没几天，织田家臣们在尾张清州城召开了决定继承人的会议，由于织田信长长子也在本能寺之变中丧了命，家臣们分成了两派，一派以柴田胜家为首，支持信长三公子信孝为织田家的继承人；另一派则以羽柴秀吉为首，支持信长嫡孙、年仅两岁的三法师为继承人。双方各执一词，争得不可开交。尤其是羽柴筑前守知道柴田军曾经试图围攻长滨城之后，对向来瞧不起自己的柴田便多了份戒备和恨意。最终由于另外两个重臣，丹羽长秀和池田恒兴的支持，三法师正式继承了织田家，并入主安土城，至于其他领地则纷纷被家臣们瓜分了个干净。这就是乱世，无论主君活着的时候如何宣誓效忠，一旦身死，家臣们就只会考虑自己的利益。

清州会议结束时，离织田信长身亡不过短短三个月。当然，这都是去年的事儿了。过去的这个冬天横山过得十分忙碌，由于救驾有功，横山受封了山城与摄津接壤部分的三万石领地，与横山旧领不过一步之遥。而村上则被提拔为涉谷家老，在播磨姬路有了自己的宅邸，虽然大多数时候他都是在横山的领地中度过的。

如今村上正借住在堺地方的商人家中，因为从这个春天开始，他有了一项新工作，担任修筑大阪城的奉行。

羽柴筑前守与一般武士不同，比起军事，他更看重领地内的商业发展。大阪是个绝佳的港口，能连接四国与九州的航道，同时大阪也是几条官道交汇之处，陆路交通也十分发达，无论是去若狭敦贺还是近江长滨，都不过几天的脚程。羽柴筑前守要在被烧成灰烬的石山本愿寺旧址上修筑一座不输安土的新城，村上由于出身大阪，又有与商人打交道的经验，担任奉行一职最合适不过了。

筑城的工作已经开始了，工匠们花了一个多月才清理完本愿寺废墟，灰烬中找出了不少白骨，村上下令将遗骸好好埋葬，他控制不住地想，这些骸骨中是不是有他的家人呢？至于剩下的灰烬，则收集起来用以修筑城垣。

村上低头看了看那张脏兮兮的纸，他划去的力道太猛，墨迹渗进了桌面缝隙，将上好的梨木染成了黑色。村上皱了皱鼻子，这书案很得他心意，这下算是糟蹋了。

黑百合花是堺港舶来的稀罕物，村上只见过一次。说是黑百合，其实更像是深得发黑的紫色，花茎细长，舒展的花瓣显得优雅而从容。村上联想起了横山，从少年时代起，横山在他眼里就是那样的形象，不是最灿烂的，但高傲挺拔，天生散发出与众不同的气质。横山的生日在五月，村上想将黑百合买来送他，放在屋里看个新鲜也好，但又觉得送花太矫情，就这么拖到了现在。

“ヒナ。”

突然有人叫了他的名字，带着些少年的通透，下沉的句尾又显得稳重，分明是横山的声音。村上四处张望了一圈，并没看到人影，不禁自嘲般地摇了摇头。准是听岔了，横山应该远在越前，去年羽柴终于无法忍受柴田的挑衅，正式与之开战了。但北陆大雪封山，羽柴军不得不等到春季雪融才能攻城，从横山传回的消息来看，他受够了越前的严寒和食之无味的红薯干。

“ヒナ。”

村上皱起了眉头，他这是出现幻觉了吗？没等他反应过来，有人从背后抱住了他，温热的胸膛紧紧贴住他的后背，村上吓了一跳，但熟悉的心跳声让他很快放松了下来。

“ヨコ？”村上试探性地问，伸手盖住了紧扣在自己腹部的手，白皙的手背冷冰冰、汗津津的，温暖的春日阳光丝毫没能给它带去温度。

横山低低地哼了一声，权当回应。他刚从越前回来，连澡都没洗，只脱下了沉重的具足，贴身的单衣被汗水、血水和泥水浸透，味道一定不怎么好闻，爱干净的村上该生气了吧。但横山管不了这么多了。

“你怎么在这儿？越前北之庄的战事如何了？”村上感到横山喷在自己后颈的呼吸有些急促，看样子是赶回来的，出什么事儿了吗？村上安慰性地摩挲着横山的手背，就跟少年时一样。

“胜了。”横山简短地回答，刻意略去了获胜的过程。

村上听出了他的话音，也不再问了，他们保持着拥抱的姿势，待横山的呼吸终于平静下来了，村上才开口。

“去洗个澡，你臭死了。”

横山迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，手臂也松开了，村上终于能转过身去，横山白皙的脸颊上沾满了东一块西一块的泥土，显得很是可笑。横山撅起嘴邀吻，要是在平时村上定不会随他，但此时横山微微收缩的瞳孔让他不忍心拒绝。

村上正要吻上去，横山胸前的衣物突然一动，一个姜黄色的毛球正试图从领口中钻出来，同时伴随着几声急促的猫叫。

“差点都忘了你了。”横山没能讨来亲吻，颇为不悦地啧了啧嘴，伸手将那团毛球捞出来，用力捏住了不断挣扎的小猫儿的后颈，“我好心救你，你倒来坏我的好事。”

那是只还没横山手掌大的奶猫。姜黄色的毛秃了好几块，没秃的地方也脏兮兮的，细长的尾巴无力地垂了下来，湿润的鼻头上沾上了一些暗色的血迹。骨瘦如柴的小猫冲横山龇了龇牙，圆溜溜的眼睛瞪得很大，虽然狼狈，但气势却一点不减。

“哪儿来的小家伙？”村上看不过横山粗鲁的动作，将小猫抢了过来，一手托住猫屁股，另一手从头到脚将猫背上的毛撸顺了。

“回来的路上，这家伙被雪埋了，像个小娘们似地叫个不停。”横山回答，曲起指节敲了敲小猫的眉心。

“什么小娘们，人家本来就是女孩儿嘛。”村上拎起小猫的尾巴看了看，“小可怜，毛都秃了不少呢。”

“你养了它吧，反正我都拿回来了。”横山没说出全部真相。越前北之庄最后消失在了熊熊大火中，柴田军没有投降的，全都战斗至死。横山受够了一边倒的杀戮，早早离开了战场，他已经不是那个需要与人争抢首级的下级武士了。北之庄城外的积雪尚未完全融化，横山发现这只小猫时，它的尾巴被一块巨石压住，身上盖满了雪花，看上去挣扎了很久，已经奄奄一息。横山自认不是什么慈悲之人，对路边的饥民都不一定会停下看一眼，但却鬼使神差地放不下这只小动物。谁让它有那么一双圆溜溜的棕色眼睛呢？

“怎么样，小千，要不要在我这儿住下？”村上柔声问，就像在问一个迷路的孩子。他用手指轻拍了几下猫儿的脑袋，小动物似乎很喜欢村上，舒舒服服地趴在他的手掌上，打起了小呼噜。

“小千？”

“我给取的名字，是不是很衬它？”村上献宝似地说，小猫伸出舌头舔了舔他的指尖。

两双一模一样的圆眼睛让横山只有点头的份。

 

横山侯隆的初阵是镇压越前一向宗叛乱，这事儿村上是听涉谷说的。那年村上刚到京都，每天的工作不过是清扫茶室，而与他同龄的横山却已经上阵杀敌了。镇压一向宗的战斗十分惨烈，光是砍下的头颅就能填满北之庄城的护城河，河流都被血水染红了，足足几天才退去。横山取得了二十个首级，即使在经验丰富的武士中也十分出彩，这也是他得到播磨之虎外号的起因。村上无法想象：只拿过锄头的手是怎么砍下人的头颅的？

“要吃些什么吗？”村上给横山倒了杯茶，后者一饮而尽，微凉的茶水缓解了沐浴后的干渴。

“只想好好睡一觉。”横山伸了伸懒腰，径自躺了下来，脑袋枕在村上交叠的腿上。

村上正用一块柔软的棉布擦着小千湿漉漉的脑袋，小猫也被洗得香喷喷的，横山略微不爽地移动了一下，擦头发本该是横山的待遇。

“明天我要去大阪查看筑城进度，要不要一起去？听说会是个好天气。”村上提议道，将小千的耳朵翻过去，确保没有漏掉的水珠，小猫不舒服地缩了缩，挣脱了村上的手，钻到书案底下。

“我倒忘了你还有这活。”横山握住村上的手腕，不让后者去追猫，“天下第一城当然得去看看了。”

“可别乱说，安土还在呢。”村上拍了一下横山的脑门，尽管羽柴代替织田已是大名间心照不宣的事实了，但表面上还是要维持君臣的样子。即使是开玩笑，说建造中的大阪城将超越安土，恐怕会落个不敬的罪名。

“真不知道要装到什么时候。”横山不屑地哼了一声，引导着村上的手指来到自己的头发，村上会意地梳理起半湿的黑发，它们摸上去就跟看上去一样柔顺。

“关东的局势还不确定呢。”村上漫不经心地说，有一下没一下地拍着横山的肩，就像在哄一个顽皮的孩子睡觉。正如他所言，织田最忠实的盟友德川掌握了关东大部分领地，若羽柴与其正面交锋，胜算最多只有一半。村上明白这又会是场恶战，战争好像永远不会结束似的。村上不喜欢打仗，倒不是因为怜悯或胆小，只是单纯地认为除了开战肯定还有其他办法。

“德川吗？筑前守大人正急着笼络他呢，光是黄金就送了许多，还邀请他上京，但那位大人丝毫不买账。”横山说，村上的动作让他舒服地眯起了眼睛。

“毕竟关东幅员辽阔，要么拉拢德川，要么击败他。”

“还不如一战来得干净，也绝了后患。”

“我倒觉得结盟不失为一个好方法。”

横山不再说话了，对话陷入了沉默。村上的手指仍然不断梳理着横山的头发，安静的空气并不显尴尬，两人都明白自己无法说服对方，索性就不再深究。一旦停下话头，疲倦就如潮水一般向横山袭来，很快他就连睁眼的力气都没了。

村上察觉了横山的昏昏欲睡，小心翼翼地调整了姿势，让横山的脑袋能枕得更舒服些。

越前这鬼地方他再也不要去了。横山愤愤地想，迷糊间感到有什么柔软的东西触碰了他的额头，然后是嘴唇，横山满足地呼了口气，很快睡着了。

“喵——”

“嘘，小千，别出声，让ヨコ好好睡一觉。”村上将食指抵在嘴唇上，对蹭过来的小猫摇摇头。姜黄色的毛球似乎听懂了他的话，来到村上膝盖边，乖乖地盘起身体，秃了一块的尾巴晃了晃，缠住了横山垂着的手指。

村上无声地笑了。

 

11

二宫和也出生在下总国。下总位于关东平原东面，西邻武藏，北接常陆，海岸线弯曲而狭长，二宫就是呼吸着湿润海风长大的。与畿内相比，关东平原交通不便，三河、骏河和远江虽说临海，但土地贫瘠，洪水泛滥，稻谷只能种一季，远不如近畿地区丰饶富强。下总却连三河都比不上，无论是领主还是百姓，一年到头只能靠芋头和鱼干果腹。如果说三河武士行为木讷，那下总武士就如憨厚的农民，比起作战更关心自家田中蔬菜的长势。下总国十万石相叶家家老二宫和也就是在这样的环境中长大的。

应仁之乱后，天下局势突变，下总国领主相叶氏先是依附于今川家，织田崛起后又投奔织田盟友德川，已有将近二十个年头了。然而，两年前的本能寺事件让天下局势再度纷繁错杂起来，织田家臣内斗，羽柴筑前守去年正式向柴田胜家宣战，并于初春将后者击败于越前北之庄城，其他家臣迫于羽柴势力，纷纷屈服。纵观天下，能与羽柴抗衡的只有一直蛰伏在三河的德川了。在这个闷热的雨季，羽柴与德川终于无法维持表面上脆弱的平衡，在小牧川两岸摆开阵势，大有一决雌雄的意味。作为德川盟友的相叶家，也不得不出兵参战。二宫作为军师，与相叶家下任当主相叶雅纪一起从下总出发，前往三河，那是七月初二的事。

“你又在看兵书了。”年仅二十出头的相叶对二宫说，他面目英俊，身姿挺拔，剑术也十分优秀，占尽了老天的眷顾。

“并不是兵书，只是京中流行的手抄本罢了。写得很有意思，我看比《伊势物语》还要有趣几分。”二宫回答，又翻过一页。

“我们在这儿屯兵已有三天了，小牧川那边却一点动静都没有。”相叶抱怨道，他光有一身好剑术，奈何找不到实践的机会，这次好不容易能上阵打仗，却又被分派了守城的任务，实在叫人丧气。

“几万人的大军，哪有这么容易打起来的？我倒希望不打，无论哪方妥协，咱们没有直接参战，总能保住领地的。”二宫冷静地分析，用手指沾了些黄豆粉，伸进嘴里舔了舔。他爱吃甜食，军中无法提供精致的点心，只好将就了。

“Nino，”相叶叫了他的昵称，二宫多次强调在军中不能这么叫，但相叶总是忘，“难得的上阵机会，浪费了多可惜啊。”

“收一收你这没见过世面的小少爷论调。”二宫被相叶闹得烦了，索性放下书，换了个姿势，准备好好给这个家督上上课。二宫与相叶年纪相仿，但他却总是以过来人自居，也许是因为他身担家老的责任，不能像相叶那样为所欲为吧。

“传令！有一支敌军正往这里来，只有不到半天的距离了。”

传令兵打断了二宫的说教，相叶一听有敌袭，兴奋地蹦了起来，恨不得马上出城去杀个痛快。倒是二宫皱起了眉头，他们驻扎的城池位于三河南面的港口，战略地位并不突出，不值得特地派兵攻打，不知敌军是冲着什么来的。

“知道是谁的军队吗？”二宫问。

“打着绿底菱纹旗，是山城国三万石横山侯隆。”

“来得好！我早就想见一见大名鼎鼎的播磨之虎了！”

与兴奋的相叶不同，二宫沉吟了一下，脸上的表情淡淡的，看不出喜怒。

“加倍巡逻，重新检查一遍城防工事，关上外城大门，铁炮队和弓箭队做好迎战准备。”二宫吩咐道，传令兵领命去了。在不知道对方的底细之前，贸然出城迎战可不是个好主意。当然，固守也有缺点，但这是二宫眼下所能想到的最好的办法了。

“Nino……”

“别撒娇了，主动出城是想送死吗？”二宫无奈地拍了拍相叶的肩，后者虽有不甘，但只是扁了扁嘴，没有反驳。

 

“岚城果然名不虚传。”横山说，狂风中混杂着细沙与泥土，直扑他的面门而来，让他睁不开眼。

“还没到地方，风竟然这么大。”村上同意道，他用袖口紧紧挡住自己的下半边脸，说话声听起来闷闷的。

这座海边小城几乎不能称之为城池，叫要塞可能更妥当。小城三面环山，另一面则靠海，地形造成了此处终年狂风大作，有时伴随着电闪雷鸣的恶劣天气，无法供人居住，要不是全境布防，这里就宛如一座死城。此处本来的名称早已被遗忘了，人们根据天气称其为岚城。

要说横山为何会前往这个弹丸之地，完全是村上的主意。羽柴和德川在小牧川两岸摆开阵势已有一段时日了，谁都不愿意先进攻。先进攻者会失去大义，毕竟双方都是打着肃清织田内部的旗号，谁先流露出取织田而代之的野心，谁就输了。

“既然德川不战，那就只有逼他们出手了。”村上这么说，指了指地图边缘的小点，横山凑过去看，村上的指尖正好落在三河海岸线最崎岖之处，有座无名小城坐落于此。

“从畿内往三河，除了官道，还有两条路，一条要经过甲州内陆，多是山地，行军不便，而且容易迷失方向。另一条则是绕过海岸线，直插三河后方的武藏和相模，要是发现自己的老巢被围攻，即便是德川大人也沉不住气了吧。”村上分析得头头是道，圆溜溜的眼睛转得飞快，一双手上下翻飞着，像是正在计划恶作剧的孩子。

“也就是你能这么剑走偏锋了。”横山笑着摇头，不知是夸奖还是调侃。

“你倒是去还是不去？”村上懒得理他，右手狠狠地拍上了横山的脑袋，“你要是不去，我就告诉涉谷大人去，到时候功劳就没你的份了。”

“诶诶，别呀，我又没说不去。”横山急了，功劳倒在其次，他不愿让村上独自离开，天知道在这次出征前他有好几个月没见到炙手可热的村上大人了。

现在横山和村上停在岚城外几里的高地上，俯瞰那座简陋的要塞。风越刮越大，还伴随着零星的雨点，村上不耐烦地将手中的扇子转了好几圈，点缀着金箔的日月纹样在昏暗的天色中闪闪发光。

“这玩意儿根本没用嘛。”村上抱怨似地说，武士出征最看重天时地利，若遇上不吉之日必须上战场，则会将军扇翻个面，将月亮那面朝上，意味着扭转日月，从而达到扭转运气的目的。村上一向不信这些，但这鬼天气实在烦人，他抱着姑且一试的心态将军扇来回翻了好几下，恼人的风雨却一点停下的迹象都没有。

“哈哈哈，ヒナ什么时候也信这些了。”村上偶尔的犯傻很是可爱，横山忍不住在他鼓起的脸颊上捏了一把，趁着四下无人，吻了吻那两片微微翘起的嘴唇。

村上别过头，试图挣脱横山，但后者轻巧地一转身，将村上整个搂进怀里。

“别闹，”村上又挣扎了几下，无奈横山的手臂耍赖般地纹丝不动，村上无奈，只好由着他去，“趁天色昏暗，直接进攻吧。”

岚城防御薄弱，逼仄的地形让它无法囤积太多的驻军，就村上了解的情况来看，城中最多驻扎了三千士兵，而横山军人数是其两倍还多，况且在这狂风大作的天气里，弓箭和铁炮几乎失去了战斗力，提供了绝妙的攻城机会。

村上很快就会尝到轻敌的苦果。

 

“来了吗？”

“直接往外城攻了过来，都是骑兵。”

“恩，”二宫满意地点点头，“就按说好的办。”

横山军的先锋部队已经到达了岚城外围，城防工事只有几处用竹子搭成的瞭望塔，已经被风吹倒了大半，不可能藏有弓箭手或铁炮队了。骑术精湛的武士们马不停蹄地往城内攻去，此时天空突然划过一道闪电，周围顿时亮如白昼，没过多久，滚滚雷声轰鸣而起，空中的乌云组成了一个巨大的漩涡，仿佛地狱的入口，随后暴雨夹杂着冰雹倾泻而下。电闪雷鸣惊动了战马，没有经历过恶劣天气的战马惊得四处逃窜，无论武士们怎么驱赶，都无法让它们平静下来。先锋部队很快失去了队形，如一盘散沙，无法再往前推进一步。此时，岚城低矮的外墙上突然出现了一群黑压压的人头，每个武士都配备了弩，与一般竹制的弓箭不同，弩箭中掺杂了铁砂，一支弩箭就有一捆竹箭的重量，即使在风雨中也不会乱飘。弩手们都穿着特制的蓑衣，轻便防水，在风雨中为他们提供了良好的机动性。这是此后天下闻名的相叶军弩手们首次登上历史舞台。万箭齐发，没多久，横山骑兵就被冲散了，死的死，伤的伤，别说是攻城，就连外城墙都没有突破。

“二宫大人，敌军的先锋部队已经被打散了，一时没法再进攻了。”

二宫松开了紧握的拳头，长长呼了口气。弩手确实是他的王牌，但刚才的电闪雷鸣无意中帮了他一把，下一次可能就没这么好的运气了。现在横山军人数还是占优，只要堵住港口，相叶军就无处可逃，落城只是迟早的事。现在他只希望援军能及时到来。

 

村上猛地扔下了军扇，他看上去又气又急，一只手不断拉扯着自己具足上的流苏，横山第一次见他如此气急败坏的样子。

“守城的是谁？”村上闭了闭眼，待呼吸平静下来才开口，但低沉的语气仍显出他此刻糟糕的心情。

“下总国十万石相叶家的下任当主相叶雅纪，还有家老二宫和也。”

“没想到德川还藏了这一手。”村上咬着自己的指甲，暴雨仍未结束，在天气转好之前，他都不会再贸然进攻了。但横山军不能一直等下去，万一无法突破，还不如撤军直接回小牧川。村上衡量了一番，理智告诉他现在撤军可能是更好的选择，但他从未遇到过这般难缠的对手，不争个高下实在遗憾。

都怪这鬼天气，要是没有闪电相助，横山的骑兵怎会这么容易乱了阵脚？村上望了一眼营帐外的倾盆大雨，雨水蜿蜒而下，在泥地上汇成了一个个小水塘，塘中的水又汇成了一股细流，慢慢流向地势低洼处。水往低处流，村上或许能利用这个。

“……岚城地势低，我们可以将雨水从山上引下来，也来一出水攻。”村上有了主意，只要派一队人马上山，挖一条引流的沟渠，这么大的雨，很快就能汇集起来，倾泻而下的山洪可以轻易冲毁脆弱的城墙。既然对方能利用天气，村上也能。

大多数时候村上总是内敛而沉默的，即使有什么好主意，也会斟酌再三后才付诸行动。一次简单的冲锋失败竟就激起了他的好胜心，横山不得不承认，村上此刻兴奋的表情让他真正像一个武士了。

一旦决定了战术，横山便亲领了一队足轻，趁着夜色，慢慢往岚城背后的山中去了。为了不引人注意，所有显示武士身份的物件儿都取下了，只剩下最基本的具足和蓑衣。村上不放心，非要跟着，他鲜少有如此任性的时候，横山劝不住他，只得点头答应。

“ヒナ，小心脚下。”横山跨过一块松动的山石，向身后的村上伸出手，后者不情愿地握住他的手腕，横山用力一拉，村上灵巧地跳过石头，落在了横山身边。

“还有多远？”村上抹了一把被雨淋湿的头发，边喘气边问。他们已经走了有段时间了，山路愈发狭窄起来，越往上，泥土就越松软，看来山顶一定汇集了不少雨水，村上的判断没有错。

“已经走了一半了。”横山回答，足轻小队一共才十几人，此刻都狼狈不已，暴雨和夜色降低了能见度，由于是突袭，他们无法点灯照明，只能一步一顿地走，行军速度连往常的一半都不到。好在横山军纪严明，小队中没有一个人抱怨。

村上回头看了看来时的路，山路尽头就是岚城要塞的正后方，据他推测，那应该是粮仓，也许没想到有人会从后山进攻，那里的守军不多，倒是给村上行了方便。村上将头转了回来，视线与横山相遇了。

“没事的，别担心，ヒナ。”

“我可没在担心。”

“好，当然了。”横山拨开村上湿透了的额发，用拇指抹去他脸上的雨水，手指半安慰半鼓励地捏了捏村上的耳垂。

他们继续上路，没走多远，山坡逐渐变缓了，足轻小队成功来到了山顶。山顶上长满了松树，针一般细的叶子都被雨水冲刷了下来，密密麻麻地铺在地面上，像一条绿色的毯子。村上蹲下身，用手指抓起一把松叶，树叶下是淤泥一般的泥土，泥水顺着他的指缝流了下去。

“就是这儿。”村上说，站了起来，用脚尖点了点自己刚才站着的地方。

横山对足轻小队使了个眼色，武士们会意地将松叶扫到一边，从蓑衣里掏出简便的铁锹，开始挖起来。淤泥被清理后，底下竟是一汪池水，雨点直接打在水面上，发出噼噼啪啪的响声。水面越涨越高，很快就从泥坑中溢了出来。

“挖开其他淤泥，把积水都往这里引。”村上命令道。他下意识地想伸手去拿自己的军扇，无论信不信，只要对胜利有帮助的他都愿意去做。然而伸向蓑衣内的手扑了个空，看来军扇被忘在了营地。真是的，偏偏挑这个时候。

“就算没那玩意儿，我们也会赢的。”横山好像看穿了村上心中所想，坚定地开口道。

“你哪来的信心？”

“ヒナ可是我的幸运符呀。”

 

“小牧川那边还没回复吗？”二宫又问了一遍，一边的武士无奈地摇摇头。

入夜了，自从那次冲锋失败后，横山军再也没了动静。他们好像放弃了速攻，而是在城外扎了营，透过雨幕，二宫能看到对方如棋盘般整齐的营帐，绿底菱纹的军旗被营帐缝隙中的火光照成了蓝色。看样子敌军军纪严明，即使在如此恶劣的天气里也能一丝不苟地执行命令。

这下可不好对付了，二宫叹道。如果横山是个冲动的愣头青，他或许还能分批击破攻城骑兵，但现在看来，对方也不是省油的灯，竟然能沉住气就地扎营，而不是再发起一次进攻。二宫的好奇心被勾了起来，横山侯隆的骁勇善战是人尽皆知的，没想到他还颇有战术见解。还是说，有什么人在帮他？

从傍晚开始下的雨非但没停，反而有愈演愈烈之势。潮水已经涨了起来，二宫下令将城中废弃的木条竹竿等物收集起来，在靠海的地方搭起一座简易的堤坝。还好其他三面的山中植被丰富，抓水力强，不至于让山洪倒灌，不然岚城就真的要变成一片泽国了。

乌云密布的天空不见月光，二宫没有吃饭的心情，勉强咽了两口茶泡饭，便不再吃了。今夜注定无法安眠，一旦岚城失守，等于撕开了德川的防线，尽管少有人愿意在恶劣的天气下攻城，但不能排除有铤而走险之辈。这也许就是一向谨慎的德川会派相叶驻扎于此的原因吧。

那老狐狸，也只能这骗骗没心没肺的下任当主了。相叶没能与对手正面交锋，早就憋坏了，再也坐不住，带着一队人巡逻去了。二宫却不能离开要塞，他还有太多事要思考，如果德川在小牧川败北了，死守岚城就没有丝毫意义。如果德川赢了，那二宫已经不战而胜。他接下来所有的行动都建立在小牧川之战的结果之上。那么是赌赢，还是输？

天边突然响起一声惊雷，把习惯了狂风暴雨的二宫也吓了一跳。这次的雷声与往常不同，闷响非但没有消散，反而还越来越近，二宫眯起眼仔细分辨了声音的来源，轰鸣声是从要塞后方靠山的地方传来的。

糟了！是山洪。

二宫猛地站了起来，连头盔都没戴，直接冲进了倾盆大雨中。他来到要塞后方的粮仓，岚城临海，食盐不是什么稀罕物，反倒是干饭难得，为了防止受潮霉变，二宫将粮仓设在了山脚的树荫下，紧贴着山坡。本来巧妙的设计现在完全成了弱点，瀑布一般的泥水顺着山破倾泻而下，几乎将粮仓淹没了。

不对啊，后山的植被都是松树，能将雨水困在泥土中，若没人挖渠引流，是断然不会引发山洪的。二宫来到岚城的第一天就观察过了，不会错的。也就是说，这场山洪是人为的，而始作俑者毫无疑问就是假装安营的横山。

被横山候隆摆了一道，二宫愤愤地想。

“Nino！”相叶的声音突然从身后传来，二宫回头过去，只见身着碧色具足的相叶家下任当主急急地向他跑来，表情复杂，全没了平时灿烂的笑容。

“怎么了？横山军有什么异动？”

“不是，看看这个。”相叶从怀里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，二宫接了过来，纸上的墨渍被雨打湿，已经有些化开了，但他还是认出了落款处的花押，那是德川家纹。

如今再起纷争于天下无益，吾欲接受筑前守阁下的求和，已从小牧川撤军，各位也启程回领地吧。

二宫捏紧了纸条，求和这结果是他没猜到的。无论是羽柴还是德川，都有取天下的野心，怎么会眼睁睁看着机会从手中溜走？德川真的打算屈居于一个农民出身的武士之下吗？

“Nino，我们怎么办？”

“怎么办，当然是出城求和了。”二宫好不容易才咽下来到嘴边的咒骂，“我们便去会一会横山候隆吧。”

哼。只是淹了我的粮草，还不算赢呢。二宫心有不甘地想。

对这出人意料的结局表示遗憾的，除了二宫和也，还有村上信五。

 

12

横山拉紧具足的细绳，打了个结，确保护甲不会松动。这套具足是新做的，表面雕刻着暗纹，金属片也镶得细致，黑色涂料中还掺入了金箔，两肩和胸前点缀着金色的流苏，与其说是甲胄，不如说是礼服。领口装饰着浅绿丝绸，上面也用黑线绣上了菱纹。横山刚戴上头盔，身后的拉门就被轻轻推开了。

“都准备好了，就等你呢。”村上说，他也穿了一套全新的具足，装饰着藤花图样。与横山不同，村上没有祖传的家纹，藤纹是他拜领纪伊国高槻城五万石时自己挑选的，如今已经用了两个年头了。

横山在山城国的领地由三万石增加到了八万，他将上一任领主的居城此花城重新修葺了一番，本来破旧的城池再次散发出了勃勃生机。

“就来。”横山拿起一边的长枪，由于一直被握着使用的缘故，浅色的枪柄已经被磨得发红，闪着寒光的枪尖显得威风凛凛。

横山跟着村上穿过长长的回廊，一个姜黄色的毛团从纸门的缝隙间钻了出来，喵喵叫了两声。

“真抱歉呐，小千，这次出门可不能带你。”村上蹲下身，抱起小千，揉了揉猫儿柔软的肚皮。这些年小千在村上宅邸活得滋润，原本只有巴掌大小的身子已经比横山的小臂还长了。

小千不知是听懂还是没听懂，蹭了蹭村上的手心，村上戴着手套，小千没找到平时温暖粗糙的皮肤，不满地打了个呼噜。

“这畜生都让你给宠坏了。”横山评论道，用一根手指梳顺了猫耳间的毛发。

“我喜欢小千机灵。”而且它是你送我的呀，村上后半句没说出口，他又挠了小千几下，猫儿被弄得烦了，不客气地抓了村上一爪子，逃进了院子，姜黄的尾巴很快消失在了绿叶间。

村上被抓了一道口子，虽没流血，但表皮被掀起了一块，火辣辣地疼。他无奈地摇摇头，也不恼，看来横山那句小千被村上宠坏了的评论一点没错。横山与村上继续往门口走去，两匹战马已经准备好了，毛皮光滑的战马正用蹄子不断踏着地面，扬起一小片尘土。

横山和村上的宅邸相邻，位于大阪城下町靠西的位置，就着略高的地势，能看见远处丰饶的农田，那曾经是他们长大的村子。废弃的村落新建起了农家，农田也重新开垦过了，泥土比之前更加肥沃，现在大阪城中的粮食一半以上都能由周围的农田供应。正如横山预言的那样，大阪果然成为了天下第一城。高达五层的天守阁华丽而雅致，每层都用最高级的仿唐风飞檐设计，翘起的屋檐上还装饰着鲤鱼，鱼身覆盖了一层金箔，远远看去，闪着金光的屋檐仿佛第二个太阳。围绕着天守阁还建有三层城郭，高起的城垣固若金汤，不愧天下第一城的美誉。

“横山大人。”全副武装的足轻将战马牵到横山面前，后者接过缰绳，脚上一点，轻巧地跨了上去。

村上也跨上了自己的战马，与横山并骑，往城门方向行去。城下町已经聚集了不少全副武装的队伍，足轻、铁炮和骑兵整齐地排列成不同的方阵，武士间由军旗和马标区分着所属大名。村上远远看见了水红色的军旗，向队伍前方的涉谷挥了挥手。羽柴直属和大名麾下的军队都已经集结完毕了，准备从大阪出发，向京都前进。

今天在京都御所会有一场授官仪式，羽柴筑前守秀吉将正式接受关白一职，并改姓丰臣，由此坐上天下人的宝座。喜欢华丽排场的关白大人特意安排大名们从大阪出发，一路行军至京都，让百姓们一睹武士的风采。与其说是行军，更像是精心安排的表演，一种军事实力的炫耀。由关白而非征夷大将军来号令天下自平安时代起还是头一遭，羽柴，哦不，丰臣大人心里多少也会有些不安吧。

“好久没见这般景致了。”村上感叹道，他们正走在大阪通往京都的官道上，宽阔的道路能容纳四骑同行，用黄土夯实的路面十分平整，两边则是稻田，春季稻刚种下，秧苗刚刚露出尖角。樱花树也开了，细碎的花瓣被风吹落了一地，像给田埂扑上了一层粉色的地毯。村上回想起多年前跟着甚六家的儿子一同上京，也走的这条路，但那时他根本没心情欣赏美妙的春色，唯一担心的就是自己能否在京里找到活干。

“ヒナ，你看，那棵樱花树还在呢。”横山伸手指了指不远处高大的樱花树，秀丽的枝干上开满了重瓣樱花。

村上想起横山离开村子的那天，那时积雪还没融化，枝头却开出了早樱，无法与现在花团锦簇的样子比，但村上还是认为那是他见过的最美的花儿。

“今年的花开得也好。”村上说，春日的熏风吹在身上十分舒适，行军队伍绵延了好几里路，身下的战马有节奏的颠簸让他有些昏昏欲睡。

大约半天的功夫，浩浩荡荡的行军队伍终于进入了京都。有身份的大名及其家臣直接进入丰臣在京都建造的大型宅邸聚乐第，换下戎装，穿上正式的公家礼服，进入御所等待授官仪式。关白大人给每位大名都分派了官位，好像这么做就能让大名们心甘情愿地服从于他。

“过了今天，大家以后见到你，得喊一声横山侍从了。”村上先换上了一套紫藤色的礼服，弯腰将裙裤的裤腿扎紧，没话找话地说了句。

“别光说我，你不也马上就是村上中务了吗？”穿惯了轻便的武士小袖。横山很不会应付复杂的公家礼服，外衣怎么也穿不好。村上看不过去，一把夺过系带，先将内衬抚平，然后才套上宽大的直垂外衣，用浅绿色的系带固定住。

“听着真不是一般的别扭。”村上咕哝道，他要接受的官位是从六位上中务少丞，本应是除七省之外，负责宫中杂事的事务官，在这武士当权的年代，不过是叫着好听罢了。横山接受的官职是从五位下侍从，当然他也不用听候殿上人的差遣。

横山乖乖地伸直手臂，好让村上把袖子拉平。村上比横山略矮些，他下意识地咬着下唇，露出尖尖的虎牙，从上往下的角度能看到他微微颤动的睫毛，横山不禁有些心猿意马。

“听上去威风就够了，也能让那些旁系大名明白自己是听从关白大人号令的。”横山伸手拨了拨村上礼服胸前的流苏，紫色中掺杂了一些金线，与藤花暗纹的布料十分相配，横山用手指缠住细线，轻轻一拉，村上猝不及防地向前倒去，正好被横山抱个满怀。

“ヨコ！别闹！”村上吓了一跳，想从横山怀里钻出来，“也不看看这是哪儿？叫人看见又没什么好话说了。”

横山已经满二十四了，一般武士十六岁就要急着定亲，除了延续家族血脉，也能通过婚姻巩固与其他大名的盟友关系，娶家臣女儿的例子也有，那多是为了拉拢有实力的家臣。横山却迟迟没有动静，他人问起，他用一句战事繁忙无暇顾及便搪塞过去了。纵观天下，虽九州、四国仍未向丰臣氏效忠，但屈服只是时间问题罢了，要说天下已定也不为过。横山的领地处于山城国中心，早有大名向他示好，横山却总是爱理不理的样子，碰了钉子的大名老爷们便传些难听的话。当然，作为大阪筑城总奉行，村上自己也要费心应付急于将女儿送给他的大名们，不过他总能用一张嘴将对方说的晕头转向，出门后才想起自己的真正目的。

“都忙着打扮呢，谁没事闲逛。”横山耍赖般地说，一想到战场上那些粗鄙的武士穿上公家礼服的别扭样子，他就感到一阵好笑，“谁像我有这么能干的ヒナ呀。”

村上毫不客气地伸手连拍了横山的脑袋好几下。横山的脾气一向不怎么好，在战场上气急了一刀砍死传令兵的事儿也不是没干过，但在村上面前却总是一副迷糊的样子，也不知是真心还是假装。

“待会在御所殿上你也能这么油嘴滑舌倒好了。”村上拍够了，开始梳理横山被弄乱的头发。

横山又抱了一会儿才松开了手。

 

“择此吉日，授于汝正一位关白之位，赐姓丰臣……”宫中礼官高声朗读着绢帛上的文书，那是个上了年纪的公家人，穿着青色直垂，戴着乌帽，脸涂得雪白，一张一合的血红嘴唇让他看上去十分可怖。

横山盘腿坐在下席，微微低着头，长时间保持同一个姿势让他腰酸腿麻，脖子后面几乎没了感觉。偌大的礼殿内依次坐着武士和公家人，与没精打采的武士相比，公家人明显已经习惯了这般冗长的仪式，各个腰背挺直，神色轻松。与之相对，横山身前的武士不自在地左右晃动着，宽大的礼服袖子差点戳到横山的额头。这场折磨般的仪式何时才能结束？

礼官终于读完了授官文书，慢条斯理地卷起绢帛，朝着竹帘后的天皇低声说了些什么，后者用折扇遮着嘴角，回了一句。

“天皇陛下身感不适，今天就到此为止吧。”

天皇起身走进了后殿。待他肥胖的身躯完全看不见了，横山才慢慢直起了腰。坐在上座的关白大人也被冗长的仪式弄得很不耐烦，却不好说什么，现在也松了口气。

横山跟随丰臣大名们走出礼殿，眼角的余光下意识地寻找着村上的身影，还没等他找到，肩膀突然被拍了一下。

“横山侍从？”那是个戴着乌帽的公家人，身材略显瘦小，没有像其他人那样把脸涂白，健康的肤色让他深刻的面部轮廓更明显了。

横山戒备地点点头，还是第一次有人叫他的官名，愣了好一会儿才反应过来对方是在叫自己。那人的眼神一下子亮了起来，紧紧抿着的嘴角也放松了。

“敝姓锦户，在宫中任雅乐头。我的母亲出身武家，与令堂是姐妹关系。”自称锦户的俊朗男子说道。

照他的说法，锦户与横山就是表兄弟关系。横山隐约记得母亲提过，她有个妹妹嫁进了公家。武士掌权的年代，武家出身的女子不愿嫁给公家，母亲说自己的妹妹出嫁时还闹了好一阵，最后是硬被塞上牛车的。

阿横以后也能讨一个武家女子就好了。母亲叹着气说。

“母亲去世好些年了，我只听她提过一次，连嫁过去的公家名姓都不清楚。”横山有些尴尬，只好实话实说，不知这个自己送上门来认亲的锦户有什么目的。

“我倒是一直听说我这个姨母的故事，尤其是横山家领地被收回后，我母亲还派人去找了，没找见，好一阵哭。”锦户边说话边摆弄着手上的折扇，扇面是金色的，画有漂亮的松树图案。

“锦户大人只是来认亲的？”横山问，他不会对付像锦户一般的文雅人，何况他相信无事不登三宝殿，谁知道锦户是不是想从丰臣那里得到什么好处？

“我单名一个亮字，既然我们是表兄弟，直呼其名便可。”锦户看出了横山的不自在，“别担心，我不是要拿什么好处，只是想认个亲，了却我母亲的一桩的心愿罢了。”

锦户好像能读出横山心中所想，让后者不禁怀疑自己是不是将心里话说了出来。横山由于惊讶而微张着嘴的样子很是有趣，锦户用折扇遮住嘴，低低地笑了。看来关于播磨之虎横山侯隆杀人不眨眼的传闻是夸大其词了。

“就算认了亲，我也没能力给你捞到什么好处。”横山咽了咽口水，强迫自己将嘴闭上。你张着嘴的样子简直像个低能，村上曾经这么说。

“就像我说的，只是了却母亲的一桩心愿罢了。话说回来，我在京里还能听到不少消息，反而可能是你从我这儿捞好处呢。”锦户压低了声音，“丰臣大人受封了关白，而非征夷大将军，你该不会不明白这意味着什么吧？”

意味着丰臣无法开设幕府，而没有幕府的武士政权自源平时代起还是前所未闻的。如今九州、四国未定，关东的德川对丰臣也是若即若离，天下看似太平，却隐藏着太多的不确定性。横山的担忧只对村上说过，但这个才第一次见面的锦户却能轻易看穿和平表象下汹涌的暗潮，对一个公家人来说十分罕见。这个锦户看来也不是个善茬。

“ヨコ？怎么还在这儿？”村上的声音从横山身后传来，从他的角度看不见锦户，村上走上前来碰了碰横山的手肘，这是个亲密的手势，但当他看见横山面前的锦户时，立刻抽回了手。

“村上大人，久仰大名。敝姓锦户，算是横山侍从的表兄弟。”尽管村上的举动很不自然，但锦户的脸色丝毫未变，他又礼貌了介绍了一遍自己。

“锦户大人，失礼了。”村上双手插进宽大的袖子，向锦户拜了一拜。

“无碍的，我正好要走了，还要商量下次宫中歌会的事。”锦户不像一般的公家人那样趾高气扬，这让横山对他的印象有了些改观，“横山大人，下次再来京里，可要好好聚一聚，我母亲盼着见你这个素未谋面的外甥呢。”

横山不知怎么回答，只好模棱两可地点了点头。

“我这就告辞了，横山大人只需记住，你在京里也是有人的。”锦户向他们完美地行了个武士礼，转身往宫中去了。

“听上去你这表弟是在向你示好啊。”村上沉默了一会才说。

“谁知道？我也没什么要拜托公家的。”横山不在意地耸了耸肩，丰臣武士们基本都离开了，他们独自站在礼殿外的回廊下。

“有个可以帮忙说话的人也是好的，未雨绸缪总没错。”村上建议道，谁知道丰臣政权的平衡何时会打破？村上知道整个天下离太平还有很长一段路要走。

“别光说我，你不是要去找丸山庵的茶人吗？我也同去。”横山转移了话题，伸手拂去了村上发丝上的一片樱花瓣。

“丸山最近当上了德川家的御用茶人。”村上说，横山听明白了他没说出口的话。从丸山庵可以打探到关东方面的动向。

“你说得我对丸山庵的茶更好奇了。”横山了然地笑笑，开始慢慢往御所门口走去。脚尖翘起的礼服鞋踩在碎石子上，发出哒哒的响声。

“肯定比你想象中的更好，这我可以保证。”村上跟了上去，习惯性地与横山并肩前行，垂在身侧的手指不时碰到一起。

横山用小指勾住了村上的，直垂礼服宽大的袖子提供了绝妙的遮挡。

村上没有挣扎。

 

13

横山第一次到九州已经是五年前的事了。那时候他是去打仗的。丰臣秀吉坐上关白之位刚满两年，去年不费吹灰之力地平定了四国，这样全国上下只剩九州这块处女地还未归入丰臣统治。九州地理位置偏僻，但由于阿苏火山的定期喷发，土地肥沃，北九州博多地区的航运也很发达，南蛮的舶来品和本地产的鲜鱼、棉麻、漆器都要经过博多港销往本州，因此九州向来是天下人的必争之地。

关白阁下还是用的那套外交老手段，暗中帮助萨摩国的岛津氏对抗日向国大友氏，让九州从内部分崩解析。以武功闻名的岛津四兄弟虽有所分歧，但最后还是归于丰臣麾下，仅十个月的时间，九州也正式成为了丰臣属地。丰臣政的威名达到了顶峰，尽管无法开立幕府，但关白的天下似乎已经牢不可破了。

从那时开始已过去了五年，现在还是如此吗？

“那就是博多港啊，比堺港还热闹呢。”村上在横山耳边感叹道，他一身正式的武士打扮，太刀和胁差随着他的脚步发出有节奏的撞击声。

“ヒナ是第一次来九州吧？”横山问道，他们的船平缓地前进着，马上就能在博多靠岸了。

村上点点头。第一次九州征伐他没有亲身经历，丰臣在四处开战夺取领地的同时，进行了一次全国范围的武器收缴，称为刀狩。村上负责近畿地区的刀狩活动，无暇分身参战。刀狩的主要目的是让农民不能再拥有武器，就连干农活必要的铁锹和锄头也要登记在案，为了防止民兵起义，无论是镰仓幕府还是室町幕府，都曾进行过类似的收缴。然而，自应仁之乱后的相近百年，百姓们早已习惯了血腥战争，不愿放弃可以自卫的武器。农民的安全本应由领主来保护，但这乱世，谁能保证这片土地的领主明天会不会换人？农民的不配合令村上伤透了脑筋，横山从九州凯旋时，他却连和泉一国的刀狩都没完成。

“上次随关白大人出征时，去了樱岛，水中的鸟居还是第一次见，你肯定喜欢，这次不知道能不能去看了。”横山用闲聊的口气说，听上去像是来旅行的，而不是打仗。

“又说错了，现在该叫太阁大人了。”村上责怪似地拍了拍横山的额角，横山最近对这些越来越不注意，刚在涉谷家出仕时的谨言慎行不知去了哪儿。横山可以有话直说，村上却不得不处处留心，毕竟天下看似和平的表面下是汹涌的暗潮，大名间互相牵制，维持着微妙的平衡，稍有不慎，轻则削藩，重则丧命。

横山翻翻白眼，却没有躲开。能毫无顾忌地拍打横山侯隆脑袋的，也许只有村上了吧。

丰臣秀吉于去年年末辞去关白之位，自称太阁，于今年春天集结了各路大名奔赴九州，欲渡海征服朝鲜半岛。他是在年初集会时说出这个计划的，大阪城装饰华丽的大广间内跪满了全国各地的大名，饶是他们再身经百战，听到这个消息也不禁愣了一下。

“大陆才是真正的宝库，不能总是居于本国一岛！”

和平仅仅维持了五年，就在大名们开始将注意力从备战移开时，关白大人却要发动一场前所未有的侵略战争。目标还是他们从未踏足过的朝鲜半岛。

一开始，所有人都没把这事儿当真。就算太阁下令大名们奔赴九州名护屋，建立本阵，许多人也跟横山一样把这当成一场难得的旅行。渡海之后打下一、两座城池，太阁大人就该满意了吧。

“除了劳民伤财，真想不到还有什么好处。”横山咕哝道。虽说他不如村上那样圆滑，却也知道什么该说什么不该说，只有在村上面前他能肆无忌惮地说出心中所想。

“快住嘴吧。”村上伸手捂住了横山的嘴，无奈地皱起眉头。他不知提醒过横山几次了，后者总是不听，好像在故意与他作对似的。

横山的话可以说代表了大部分大名的心思。太阁曾说，征服大陆后可以将广袤肥沃的土地分封给各大名，但比起这虚无缥缈的许诺，他们更希望好好经营自己在本国的领地。不是没有反对的声音，丰臣家御用茶人千利休曾经在茶会上劝诫过头脑发热的太阁，但结果只是等待了一道切腹的命令。正是由于利休的死，所有的反对的声音都沉默了。

横山伸出舌头，舔了舔村上的掌心，隐藏在黑色刘海下的眼睛恶作剧般地眯了起来。

“别闹。”村上想缩回手，横山却一把握住他的手腕，吻了吻村上的指尖。

“太阁既然想开战，我们打下几个城池便是，那位大人尝到甜头，自然会适可而止吧。”横山捏了捏村上的手。村上的掌心干燥而温热，手指根部有一层薄薄的茧，不仔细摸几乎摸不出，这是小时候干活留下的。与横山不同，村上的茧子都聚集在指尖，由于长时间握笔，他的中指第二关节突起了一块，横山用拇指揉了揉它们。

“要是这样就好了。”村上回了一句，反手握住了横山。

 

肥前国名护屋是一座临时搭建的小城，没有天守阁，排列整齐的军营组成了丰臣军本阵。五三桐家纹和千成葫芦马标随处可见，丰臣直属部队都穿着统一的金色具足，华丽而明艳，好像真的能一举征服朝鲜。

横山清点了自己的部队，一共五千人，不算多，但也要分几艘船才能渡海。他们在海上漂泊了好几天，终于看见了远处的朝鲜半岛。内陆武士不习惯出海，有些人一上船就开始吐，狭窄的船舱里弥漫着汗味和呕吐物的酸味，叫人一刻也待不住。由于经验不足，他们一开始浪费了太多淡水，导致最后几天每人每天只能分到一小瓢淡水，幸好风平浪静的海面让他们提前抵达了目的地，否则横山军可能会在未登陆前就损失四分之一的战力。

登陆地点不远处有几座小村庄，田野中稀稀疏疏地种着稻谷和蔬菜，土地不很肥沃，以至于蔬菜叶都是泛黄卷曲的，但这些足够养活一般的农民了。袅袅炊烟从农家中升起，这种风景横山十分熟悉，让他回想起大阪的少年时代。看来大陆与海的另一边并没什么不同。

丰臣本阵登陆后，太阁下令让大名们兵分几路往内陆进发，一开始丰臣军几乎所向披靡，没几天就占领了近十座沿海小城。太阁以此作为据点，一步步往都城推进。

“这样下去不是办法。”横山对涉谷说，后者带了八千足轻，与横山一路并行，尽管嘴上不说，横山还是庆幸有个熟人能说说话。

“什么？”涉谷喝了一大口水，大陆的天气很干燥，让出身岛国的武士们很不习惯。当地的水尝起来也有股土腥味，涉谷吐了吐舌头，放了下茶碗。

“我们如此深入内陆，离海岸线已经很远了，打下的城池也不派兵镇守，得一个失一个，没有意义。”横山抹了一把额上的汗珠，临近初夏，虽然大陆没有梅雨，但闷热的天气一样叫人难受。

横山和涉谷正在一座刚攻打下的小城中休整。城的名字他们看不懂，地图也不甚准确，给行军造成了诸多不便，两人决定在此稍作是比行军更明智的选择。

“我又不是村上，没法跟你讨论这些。”涉谷调侃道。

横山被堵得没了话。要是村上在，准会陪他好好分析一番，可惜的是，村上留在了名护屋负责运输调度，与横山隔了整个海峡。

“眼看军粮越来越少，天气也热了起来，我恐怕……”横山话没说完，一个下级武士急忙冲了进来，他的具足只穿了一半，露出脏兮兮的下衬，狼狈地向横山行了个礼。

“报告！敌军正向此处逼近，已经到了城门口了！”

横山猛地站了起来，疲劳和饥饿让他眼前一阵阵发黑，军粮消耗地太快，横山自己也不得不减少配给，已经有一天没吃东西了。他扶住下级武士的肩，硬是站稳了，冷汗顺着过长的黑发滴了下来。

“人数呢？”横山轻声问，毫无血色的嘴唇止不住颤抖。

“起码有数千。”

涉谷走过来扶住横山，示意武士退下。

“现在出城迎战也来不及了，军粮一共只能支持十天，必须要在军粮耗尽之前击退他们……”横山自言自语道，他们在人数上并不处于劣势，但异国行军让他们疲惫不堪，能不能抵挡住攻势还是未知数。

“横山！振作点！”涉谷喝了一声，他那极具特点的嗓音由于缺水显得嘶哑不堪，“要是不快点布防，今天就是你我的死期了。”

涉谷说的一点不错。横山咬破了自己的舌尖，疼痛让他精神一振，现在没时间想其他的了。

他握紧了手中的长枪。

 

村上正伏在案上写着什么，他负责协助前线调度，为了最大效率地利用运输资源，他反反复复修改了航运方案，却怎么也不满意。他已经几天没好好睡一觉了，深陷的眼窝让他看上去并不会比前线作战的武士们好多少。

村上好歹写完了一段，将文书封好，吩咐淳太给总奉行送去。书案是用一块木板搭成的，零散地堆满了文具，还有一副手绘地图，这是他能拿到最详尽的半岛大陆地图了。几条细细的墨线代表了行军路线，每攻打下一个城池，村上就会作下记号。然而，没两天，被占领的城池就又落入了敌方手里，村山只得将记号划去，整张地图被涂改得面目全非，就如焦头烂额的前线战况一样。

“这是最新战报。”淳太把一份文书递给村上，后者接了过来，潦草的文字显示了写战报的人当时急切的心情。

“……横山与涉谷联军被围困，军粮耗尽，请求援军。”村上读了战报上的内容，手指下意识地捏紧了。后方与前线的信息交流十分滞后，身在名护屋的村上读到这条信息时，离横山和涉谷被围困起码过了十几天。村上看了看地图，他甚至都不确定横山他们所在的城池是哪个，语言不通让他们无从知晓异国地名，只能给每一个要塞编号。村上一向以自己对地图的熟知为傲，但在这场侵略中，他发现自己所知的还远远不够。

“登陆点还有屯粮，怎么不送过去？”村上问。

“天气炎热，军粮没运到城内就腐败了，光是供应本阵的丰臣军就已经捉襟见肘了。”淳太把奉行所听来的消息告诉了他。

是啊，他们连大陆的气候都不了解，就妄想征服那片土地，简直是痴人说梦。就连总是小心谨慎的村上也忍不住咒骂起太阁来。太阁一开始确实跟着部队渡了海，但没过多久，传出了留在名护屋本阵中的侧室夫人怀孕的消息，中年无子的太阁立刻扔下前线战事，带着侧室回了大阪。

怎么办？怎样才能帮到横山？村上咬住了嘴唇，他毫无办法，即使现在重新运一批军粮过去，海运和陆路运输都要耗费不少时日，横山他们能不能撑到援军到来？

第一次，村上感到他可能帮不了横山了。

 

横山舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，正午的艳阳晒得他头脑发昏，视线模糊，眼前满是雪花般的小点。他将手握成拳，抵在上腹，这样好歹能缓解一些胃部的空虚。一开始，胃还会因为饥饿而抽搐，但现在早已连抽搐的力气都没了。

围城第十五天，断粮第四天。

敌军似乎打定主意要将他们围困至死，一直没有发起像样的攻势。即便在断粮后，也只是小规模的骚扰式冲突，似乎想要耗尽横山军最后一点精力。

“有消息吗？”横山艰难地咽了咽口水，嘴唇早就裂开了，一说话就火辣辣地疼。

“没有。”涉谷摇摇头，“照这速度，求援信息传到名护屋时我们可能都饿死了。”

横山叹了口气，涉谷递给他一块深棕色的东西，看上去像是煮烂了的皮革。

“他们虽然人数少，但一举进攻要拿下这里还是轻而易举，到底在等什么？”横山皱了皱眉，一股令人作呕的腥味直冲鼻腔。虽然经过长时间加热，皮革仍然坚硬，横山好不容易才咬下一块，没嚼两下，囫囵吞了下去。皮革难以消化，尽管胃被磨得生疼，但总比什么都没有好。

“哼，等我们投降也未可知。”

“敌军不傻，这么等着一定有隐情。”

“别这么看我，我可没答案给你。”涉谷摆了摆手，“你可以写封信给信五问问，顺便诉诉衷肠，解一解相思之苦。”

涉谷有时还会叫村上以前的名字，在他眼里，村上总还是那个有着下垂眼的横山的同乡。

“すばる！”横山一世情急，竟直呼了涉谷的名字，后者曾经是他的主君，这么做实在不妥。

“都是要死的人了，还遮掩什么？”涉谷没追究横山的僭越，“那时候你不顾主命独自去大阪，我就知道那姑娘的萝卜是白送了。”

横山被涉谷的表情逗笑了，嘴角无力地扬了扬。涉谷说的是同为涉谷家臣的武士的女儿，对横山很是照顾，给他送过一次新鲜蔬菜。但当时战事吃紧，加上之后村上来了播磨，鸟取断粮、水淹高松、本能寺、大撤军、山崎合战，横山被接踵而至的战事弄得焦头烂额，早就将那姑娘抛在了脑后。今天要不是涉谷提起，他已经将这一茬忘了个一干二净。

“说起来，她后来怎么样了？”

“找了个好人家，现在是伊予十万石城主夫人了，领地比你还大呢。”

横山陷入回忆般地眯起了眼睛。他仿佛又回到了播磨，夏日的阳光很充沛，空气中带着海洋的气味，村上的眼睛吸收了阳光，看上去是浅棕色的。那时候他说，村上是自己的幸运符。怪不得这次运气这么差，是因为没有ヒナ在身边啊，横山想。鲜明的记忆让他觉得自己真的要死在这异国他乡了，不然怎么会想起这些陈年旧事？

横山还想开口问什么，城外突然传来一阵骚动，他强迫自己站起来，与涉谷交换了一个眼神。

“是敌袭吗？”

“敌军突然发起了总攻，后方又有一队敌军往这儿来了，人数不止数千！”

原来是在等友军。横山抓起长枪，吩咐城中所有武士做好迎战准备。幸好，今天只是断粮第四天，军中尚未出现饿死的士兵。

这座小城的城门很是破败，连屋檐都缺了一块，横山骑上战马，城门一开，装备简陋的敌军蜂拥而上。横山军虽然疲惫不堪，凭着一口气，一时竟与对方打了个势均力敌。

涉谷也带了自己的军队从两翼进攻，敌军人数虽然在增加了，但城门口地势狭窄，大军无法压上，这给了横山机会，一连抵挡了好几波攻势。

横山将长枪刺进一名敌军士兵的胸口，枪尖一挑，将对方瘦弱的尸体甩了出去。还没等他喘匀气，又一个敌军就冲了上来。疲惫和饥饿拖慢了横山的动作，战马早就被刺死了，横山只能与敌军近身肉搏，凭他一人根本无法冲出重围。横山刚躲过前方的敌军，只见身侧寒光一闪，刀刃直直地冲他劈砍下来。横山放低重心，伸手一挡，小臂被砍了一个口子，温热的鲜血立刻涌了出来。对方似乎是个猛将，见一招不成，马上提起刀柄，击中了横山的额角，爆发般的钝痛立刻从额角蔓延到了后颈。横山脚下一软，再也站不住，仰面倒在了地上。

完了。横山想，真要交待在这儿了。早知如此，拖也要把ヒナ拖来，就不会这么倒霉了。

壮硕的敌军武士举起手中的砍刀，横山认命地闭上眼睛。

疼痛并未如期而至。

有什么粘稠的东西滴在了脸上，闻上去很腥，直觉告诉他这是血液。横山将眼睛睁开一条缝，敌军武士倒在了一边，背上插着一支弩箭。弩箭末端还装饰有绿色的竹叶纹样。

“横山侍从！”一个有种圆眼睛的武士俯视着横山，横山松了口气，失血和疲惫让他的意识模糊起来。恍惚间，那人的圆眼睛看上去竟与村上有几分相像。

“ヒナ……”横山喃喃地说，失去意识前他听见远处有人在喊着什么。

“和谈已经达成，战争结束了——！”

 

14

“横山大人这些年一直没变，真叫人生气。”胖乎乎的中年妇人调侃道，尾张乡音与她华丽的织锦打褂不甚相配，但配上她弯弯的眉眼却显得亲切。

“北政所夫人别拿我开玩笑了。”横山深深低下头去，阳光透过敞开的拉门照射进来，晒在他的后背上，暖洋洋的。

“并不是玩笑，横山大人就跟山崎合战救我于长滨时一样。”太阁的正室抿嘴笑了，红艳的唇色也无法掩盖她嘴角的皱纹。尽管上了年纪，但她耳清目明，精明劲儿一点没少。

横山笑笑，他看上去还是长滨晨雾中的年轻武士模样，十几年的光阴也许没有改变他的面貌，但却把其他东西改得面目全非。

“看我，许是太久没人来了，净说些没用的。”北政所举起折扇，轻轻敲击了两下手掌。

“北政所大人是太阁正室，怎么会连个说话人都找不到呢。”横山把手边包装精美的漆盒往前推了推，“这是宇治新茶，喝个新鲜吧。”

“都去看阿拾了。”北政所说，“哦，这茶粉磨得细腻，也就你还有这份心啦。”

这位夫人膝下无子，只有在长滨时收养的两个儿子，其中一个早几年继承了关白之位，没过多久却被冠上谋反之名，被斩首于京都。谋反的时间正好就在侧室夫人生了儿子之后，无论怎么看也太巧了一些。北政所口中的阿拾，就是太阁老来得的儿子，丰臣血脉的继承人，大名们蜂拥讨好生了儿子的侧室淀夫人，北政所这里反倒冷清了起来。

横山不便接这个话题，只好尴尬地笑笑。他当然也给淀夫人准备了礼物，只不过本能寺后的山崎合战中他救过北政所一命，关系亲近些，还愿意特地上门拜访。

“醍醐寺离你的领地不远，还劳烦你特地到大阪来一趟，真是对不住了。”北政所漫不经心地说。

“哪里的话。”横山回答，“不止我，全国各地的大名们都要来呢。”

“唉，我家那位净搞这些有的没的。”妇人叹了口气，她口中的我家那位就是当今太阁，也只有她能这么喊一声了。

太阁要在京都醍醐寺举行春季茶会，动员了全国几乎所有大名和领主，虽说是件风雅事，但更像一次权力和财富的炫耀。掌权十几年后仍要依靠这种方式巩固政权，丰臣的权力基础可见薄弱。加上太阁近日身体抱恙，领地稍偏远些的大名又开始蠢蠢欲动，天下并不如看上去那样和平。

“北政所夫人要是没有别的吩咐，我这就不打扰您休息了。”横山又行了个礼，他还要去伏见拜见太阁，然后再启程回京都。

“横山大人还要多多关照我家那位啊。”

“为太阁效劳是应该的。”

横山站了起来，再次鞠了躬，转身往会客间外走去。

“太阁这名号不知还能叫几天呢……”北政所低低咕哝了一句，横山装作没有听见。

大阪城的天守阁足有五层高，会客间位于最高层，透过围栏，可以看见波光粼粼的淀川，水面上纵横交错着不少船只，来来往往地很是热闹。横山走下楼梯，天守阁外还有三层城郭，一条歪斜的石板路通往城外，城墙外种满了高大的松树，松叶在早春时节变成了浅绿色，风一吹，发出飒飒的响声。

村上站在城门口等他，横山远远就看见了对方的深紫色外褂，在一片浅色中十分显眼。

“时间挺久啊。”村上没话找话地说了一句，阳光刺得他微微眯起了眼。

“北政所夫人留我说了几句话。”横山伸手拂去了村上肩上的松叶，针一般细小的树叶粘了他满手都是。

“那位夫人还记得你当初救她呢，是个明白人。”

两人沿着石板路往城下町走去，大阪的商贸水运经过这几年的发展，在全国都称得上数一数二了。开凿的市内水路引进了淀川河水，从城内坐船可以直达堺港，商人们叫卖着各种稀奇古怪的玩意儿，甚至比京都还热闹几分。

横山拨了拨刘海，细长的眼睛隐藏在了黑发间，叫人看不清表情。他的额角有一道狰狞的肉色伤疤，在白皙的皮肤上十分明显，因此他不得不用长刘海遮住它，免得让自己看上去太过可怕。横山是被人抬着回到名护屋的，满身是血、面色苍白，有一瞬间村上以为自己见到的是横山的尸体。好在外伤不严重，只是极度的饥饿和疲惫耗尽了他的精力，整整昏睡了五天才缓过来。等横山醒来时，大部分大名都已从名护屋撤军了。丰臣政府与敌军达成了和谈，虽说是和谈，但所有人都知道这场侵略是彻底失败了，他们不但没拿到任何大陆土地，还让不少武士客死异乡。对一个一万石的小领主来说，这场战争可能就消耗了领地内所有的军备。

“这次要不是相叶大人正好路过，我连你死在哪儿都不知道。真该死！”村上咬牙切齿地抱怨道，但那双圆眼睛却湿漉漉的，蓄满了泪水。

“ヒナ，你嗓门还是这么大。”横山头晕目眩、口干舌燥，好不容易才挤出一句话。

村上瘪瘪嘴，似乎也觉得自己太吵了，有点委屈的表情很是可爱，让横山想起了多年前的信五。

“医师说你还不能吃米饭，要喝点水吗？”村上放轻了声音，他不习惯这么柔声说话，不自觉地皱了皱鼻子，显得更可爱了。要不是横山实在没力气，肯定要好好揉一揉那棕色的脑袋。

村上拿来茶碗，将手垫在横山的后颈，作势要扶他起来。

“ヒナ，这时候难道不该用嘴喂吗？”横山耍赖般地说，尽管喉咙深处好像有火在烧，但他就是忍不住想逗逗村上。

“还有力气耍赖，看来你是不用喝了。”村上不自觉地鼓起了脸颊，圆润的下垂眼瞪大了，但却没把茶碗移开。

“真经不得逗……”横山话没说完，村上直接把茶碗抵在了他的唇边，普通的水此刻仿佛甘露般诱人，横山咕嘟咕嘟地喝起来，清甜的液体缓解了干渴。

“明明全盘皆输，还偏要用和谈当借口，堂堂太阁真叫人发笑。”村上用手背抹去了横山嘴角的水珠，略带轻蔑地说。他一向小心谨慎，像这样的发言实属罕见。

“还说我口出狂言，你自己比我更厉害。”横山调侃道，他的头发太长了，戳刺在眉心间，他不舒服地皱起了眉头。

“唉，别提了，阿拾出生后太阁就像变了个人似的。”村上拨开横山的刘海，露出光洁白皙的额头，被异国武士砍伤的额角青青紫紫的，淤血还没散去，“这次要不是德川大人求情，你就会因为守城不力而被削藩。”

这可出乎了横山的意料。的确，他是输了城池，但军粮调度不力、求援没有回应都让他无能为力，在弹尽粮绝的情况下还守了四天，已经非一般人所能。况且丢城的肯定不止他一个，削藩从何而来？

村上见他半张着嘴不说话，无奈地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“这次算是躲过了，以后的事以后再说吧。”村上总结道，又倒了杯水，“还要喝吗？”

横山摇摇头，村上也没坚持，他始终抿着嘴角，表情严肃，似乎在思考着什么。横山向村上嘟起了嘴，后者又狠狠剜了他一眼，横山毫不在意，漆黑的眼睛里分明写着，你今天躲不掉的。

村上见实在拗不过，只好低下头亲吻了他。与横山干裂的嘴唇不同，村上的嘴唇湿漉漉的，尝起来还有股咸味，不知是汗水还是其他什么。

 

“ヨコ！看这个！”村上的声音即使在嘈杂的城下町也能听得一清二楚，横山闭了闭眼，将自己从回忆中拉了出来，眼前的村上正举着一个用草编成的小球。

“这不是小孩的玩具吗？”横山接过那只巴掌大的球，轻轻捏了捏，编织用的草茎意外的柔软，其中似乎还填满了什么松脆的东西，摇一摇会沙沙作响。

“给小千玩怎么样？”村上兴致勃勃地说，眼神亮晶晶的。他爱死了那只姜黄色的小猫，去哪儿都想着带点好吃好玩的回去。

横山无奈地撇撇嘴。他穿了正式的武士礼服，小袖、裙裤和羽织，商贩看出了他是个有身份的老爷，叫卖得更起劲了。

“这里面装的是晒干的薏草，味道可好闻着呢，府上的千金一定喜欢。”商贩搓着手，讨好地说。

“那这个呢？”村上丝毫不觉得对方误会小千是个女孩儿有什么不妥，又拿起一只颜色不同的。

“这个里面装的是风干的山茶。”

“那我都要了。”村上将手伸出怀里，横山抢在他之前掏出几枚铜钱，塞到商贩手里。

“你今天怎么肯给小千花钱了？”村上接过两只草编小球，像是发现了什么新鲜事儿似地说。虽说小千是横山捡来的，但后者似乎对霸占了村上注意力的猫儿十分不满，有时候为了争夺躺在村上大腿上睡午觉的权力，堂堂八万石大名会满世界追打一只杂种猫。

“你嫌铜钱重，每次出门只带金币，人家哪儿来的钱给你？”横山摇摇头，要说丰臣政权做了什么好事，那就是统一了全国的货币，人们再也不用为了一块甲州金的成色争来夺去的了。

村上耸耸肩，不置可否。春日暖阳照得人昏昏欲睡，雪已经完全融化了，前两天还开得艳丽的山茶大多凋谢了，粉白的樱花将大阪城装点得春意盎然。这年的樱花开得特别好，成片的花海仿佛将天空都染成了粉色。

有几片花瓣落在了村上的头顶，棕色的头发看上去十分柔软，横山忍不住揉了揉村上的脑袋，后者毫不客气地踢了他一脚。

 

“第一台轿子是北政所，之后跟着淀夫人、二之丸夫人、松之丸夫人和加贺夫人。”丸山告诉村上，他作为醍醐茶会的茶人之一，提早过来准备，将丰臣家眷的轿子顺序看了个清楚。

“要是太阁处理自己家眷也像他的外交手段那么高明倒好了。”村上偏过头去，用折扇遮住自己的嘴唇，低声讽刺了一句。

“清官难断家务事嘛。”丸山不动声色地说，他比村上上一次见他时胖了一些，脸颊更圆了，只有下巴上的痣还能隐约看出几分丸山少爷的风流。

村上将视线投向上座，茶会举办地是偌大的醍醐寺院，太阁携丰臣家眷坐在装饰华丽的高台上，一个四五岁的小男孩依偎着身穿樱色打褂的年轻少妇的腿，那应该就是淀夫人和她的儿子了。太阁时不时给男孩递些点心，北政所脸色沉着脸坐在一边，其他夫人也面色阴沉，似乎对烂漫的春色毫无兴趣。

“看看太阁的样子，真是一点天下人的架势都没有了。”村上摇摇头，不愿再看那尴尬的场面。

“太阁为了这个亲儿子做得够绝的了。”一直没开口的横山说，他虽未挑明，但村上知道他指的是太阁以莫须有的罪名将自己的养子斩首的事。

“关东那边也人人自危呢。”丸山泡好了茶，将两只茶碗推到横山和村上面前，翠绿的茶汤表面覆盖着一层绵密的茶沫，苦中带甜的清香叫人愉悦。丸山自从成为了德川的御用茶人，大多数时间都住在江户或冈崎，对关东局势了若指掌。

“上杉、毛利、德川，谁不想夺天下呢？只是太阁尚在，不好动作罢了。”村上喝了一口茶水，将折扇展开又合上，扇面上贴有金箔，描绘了仙鹤在黑夜中翱翔的场景。

话音刚落，主座上就传来一阵骚动，几位夫人似乎为了什么争吵了起来，村上他们离得远，听不真切，只看见太阁慌慌张张地安抚着自己的家眷，尾张农民出身的太阁本有一副大嗓门，但现在只要一提气说话就咳嗽，蜡黄的面色看上去病恹恹的。

“当着这么多大名的面，太不会审时度势了。”横山不同意地嘟囔道，几片樱花瓣落进了他的茶碗，茶汤上漂浮着花瓣，倒是十分风雅，只是配上这嘈杂的背景，实在叫人难以提起兴致。就如丰臣政权的现状，和平之下是无法调和的冲突。

太阁还在试图劝说，但那些夫人们没人听他的。瘦小的老人不得已站到了椅子上，硬是提着一口气将她们训斥了一顿，话刚说到一半，他就剧烈咳嗽起来，咳着咳着竟咳出血来。一边侍奉的侍女和小姓们都吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地叫来医师，夫人们也停止了争吵，围在太阁周围。毕竟她们的身份地位都取决于这个瘦弱的老人。

“看样子太阁大人病得比想象中严重啊。”一个如少年般软糯的声音从身后传来。

“二宫大人、相叶大人，久疏问候。”村上回过头去，向两人行了礼。已经正式继承家督的下总国守相叶雅纪对他灿烂一笑，而一边的二宫和也只是简单地点了点头。

“村上大人客气了。”二宫漫不经心地回了一句。

“横山大人的身体如何？自名护屋之后就没见过了。”相叶自来熟地问横山，后者尴尬一笑。

“都快一年了，早就好了。”横山对相叶救了自己的事毫无印象，现在对方突然提起，他只好讲些客套话，难道要承认他当时错把相叶认成村上了吗？

“两位大人也来点茶吗？”丸山问，不等两人回答，自顾自将滚烫的茶水注入两个空茶碗，一股热气升腾起来。

高台上的骚动似乎结束了，两个身材壮硕的武士抬着还在不断咳嗽的太阁往醍醐寺大殿去了，除了北政所，几个侧室夫人都神色慌张，俏丽的面容也扭曲了。北政所这时才扭动着胖胖的身躯站了起来，淀夫人环着幼子的肩，作势也要跟上去，北政所对她说了什么，似乎是阻止她前往，风头正劲的侧室夫人悻悻地咬住嘴唇，到底还是站在了原地，葱白的手指微微颤抖着。

“太阁大人的病听说难办呢。”二宫凑在村上耳边悄悄地说，两人的第一次见面不能算作愉快，但德川归降丰臣后，同为奉行的两人在工作上合作过几次，二宫虽说嘴上不饶人，干起活来却效率惊人，村上对他的印象也好了不少。

“偏偏阿拾大人还年幼，太阁要长命百岁才好啊。”村上皱着眉回答，现在唯一还能制衡全国大名们的就是太阁本人了，如果现在他病入膏肓，必会再次引起夺权之战。

“人的天命岂是自己可以决定的？”二宫笑笑，“我看你还是想想怎么在太阁身故后站队吧。”

村上咬了咬嘴唇，不得不承认二宫说的一点不错。

“现在天下拥有百万石领地的大名只有德川、毛利、前田和上杉，前田是忠实的丰臣拥护者，毛利家主经验不足，上杉与淀夫人一派走得近，还剩下谁？”二宫喝了口茶，又吃了块黄豆粉点心，慢悠悠地说。

“原来你是为德川内府拉拢人来了，现在说这些也不怕被冠上谋反之罪？太阁养子的尸体还没凉呢。”

“你与横山是一路人，而播磨之虎当年救北政所夫人于长滨的事儿人尽皆知，你已经被划入北政所一派了，逃都逃不掉。”

“与德川内府何干？”村上隐隐听出了二宫的意思，德川看样子是与北政所结了盟，但他还是故意装出不明白的样子。

“反正到时候村上大人要是有什么想告知德川内府的，给我传个信就是了。”二宫一副“得了吧”的表情，如狐狸一般细长的眼睛眯得更小了。

他们的对话就这么不了了之了。

太阁虽因身体抱恙而提早退场，但在座大名的好心情丝毫没有受到影响，醍醐寺是个赏樱名所，漫山遍野的八重樱映衬着古色古香的唐风飞檐，别有一番情趣。加上这天晴空万里，阳光绚烂得不像早春，反而像是盛夏结束前最后一抹艳阳，昭告着秋天的到来。

“怎么了，一脸的严肃的样子。”横山好不容易摆脱了相叶滔滔不绝的追问，后者好像对京都很感兴趣，从美酒到舶来品几乎问了个遍，最终还是二宫将他拖走了。

“没什么，就是在想要不要通过北政所夫人给太阁送点什么去，表表忠心。”村上故意说得暧昧，对谁表忠心？太阁还是北政所？

“这种事你向来是自己决定的，这回倒来问我意见了？”横山调侃道。

“说正经事呢，你又来贫嘴。”村上鼓起了脸颊，横山终于把他的信五逗笑了，自己也笑了起来。

醍醐寺的樱花开得灿烂，大名和家臣们在茶会上玩得尽兴，很快就将太阁的那一段插曲遗忘了。这么美好的年景能出什么事呢？

太阁丰臣秀吉死于那年夏末。

 

15

这年的梅雨季节比往常要长一些，闷热多雨的天气让人提不起精神。潮湿的空气中弥漫着一股发霉的酸味，轻薄的麻布小袖总是湿湿凉凉的，不知是吸收了潮气还是沾上了总也擦不干的汗水。七月初的某天，太阳被厚厚的云层遮住，乍一看竟分不清是黄昏还是清晨。村上推开拉门，点起灯，一阵轻风卷起了细如针的雨丝，打湿了村上的衣摆和头发。他盘腿坐下，小千跳上了他的腿，尖利的爪子在村上两腿间来回踩了好几下，终于找到一个满意的位置，蜷缩着躺了下来。村上有一下没一下地抚摸着小千的背脊，这只姜黄色的杂种猫是横山在大阪筑城那年捡回来的，十几年的时光仿佛一瞬间的事，现在小千已经没有力气上蹿下跳了，每天大多数时间都缩成一团晒太阳。有时候挡了来报告军议的淳太的路，但无论年轻武士怎么逗弄，小千就是不肯挪一下位置。最近小千不但睡得多了，还开始掉毛，村上不禁害怕起来，要是小千就此一睡不起可怎么办？

回廊上已经准备好了两个托盘，盘中整齐地码着腌菜、烤鱼和还有切成片的水蜜桃，桃子是舶来品，即使在京中也很罕见。还有一壶好酒，酒液在白瓷酒壶中呈现清澈的琥珀色，倒映出黄色的灯火。

村上支起一条腿，给两只酒杯都斟上了酒。自己拿起一杯，轻轻抿了一口，辛辣的茴香味让他微微皱起了眉头。

“客人还没到，你就先喝上了？”回廊深处传来一声略带笑意的调侃，伴随着由远及近的脚步声，一个身穿浅色小袖的武士停在了村上面前，衣摆上绣了浅葱色和嫩黄的细竹纹样。

“二宫大人时间踩得准，酒的温度正好呢。”村上说，小千听出了那是个陌生的声音，示威似地龇牙了龇牙，从村上腿间跳了下去，躲进了后室。

二宫和也不与他客气，大大咧咧地盘腿坐下，一口喝干了杯中的茴香酒。与一般的米酿的清酒不同，口感辛辣，但咽下之后又有微微的回甘，二宫啧了啧嘴，真是好酒。

“还是你会享受，从哪儿找来的酒？”二宫又给自己倒了一杯，这不合武士礼仪，但无论是二宫还是村上都没深究。

“我也只能找些好吃好喝的了，哪像二宫大人？”村上吃了一片桃子，香甜多汁果肉缓解了酒的辣味。

“我有什么，只是一个小大名的家老罢了。”二宫把视线转向院子，似乎在欣赏被雨沾湿的桔梗花。

“你难得来一次，还是说些别的吧。”村上舒服地靠在纸门上，无边无际的雨丝让院子内的花草显得朦胧起来，像是罩上了一层绢丝。

“你我倒是跟雨有缘，岚城的那一次也在下雨。”二宫颇感怀念地起了话头，“现在想想竟已是十多年前的事了。”

“那时候的弓弩手真把我吓到了，没想到关东那地方还有这等武士。”村上噗嗤一笑，“我真怕自己要交代在那儿了。”

“是怕横山交代了吧。”二宫笃定地说，将一口腌菜送进嘴里，咔吱咔吱咬起来。

村上耸耸肩，不置可否。

“你最后那出水攻也是出了我的意料，要不是小牧川那边传来了消息，恐怕我就要变水中冤魂了。”

“开玩笑，你会想不出办法？”村上才不相信他的话，小牧川和谈后的十几年，他与二宫接触的机会不少，早领教了相叶家首席家老的老谋深算。如果二宫连一个简单的水攻都破解不了的花瓶，他又怎么会在这个下雨的黄昏来到村上位于京都南边的宅子呢？

“之后我真的想了不下几十种应对的办法，就是没机会看看你的反应了。”二宫不无遗憾地说，“可惜那次没能分出胜负。”

“听你的口气，马上要有第二次机会了？”村上往二宫的方向倾了倾身，用只有两人能听见的音量说。

二宫收起了笑容，眯起了眼，本就细长的眼尾显得更翘了，他试图看穿村上这句话背后的意思，但村上坦然地回望向他，圆润的下垂眼被火光照成了温暖的棕色。

“我是个务实的人。”二宫没头没脑地说了一句，“敌人总是越少越好。”

“内府大人的敌人可不算少。”村上边说边曲起手指数了起来，“上杉、毛利、前田……”

“那些都是内府大人的敌人，与我相叶家的一点过节都没有。”二宫打断了他，“况且，毛利表面站在丰臣这边，吉川大人可是暗地里给内府送了不少信呢。”

“快别说了，再说下去我就要为难了。”

“怎么，打探到了友军的可能的叛变，却不知该不该上报？”村上皱眉的表情让二宫确信自己已经取得了先手，“为什么不上报？除掉有二心的友军可是大功一件，会犹豫可不像你啊。”

村上撇了撇嘴，二宫说得对，他是个为了功劳不择手段的人，但为一个可能的输家立功有什么意义呢？

“还是说，你觉得如今的丰臣已经没了立功的价值？”

现在村上确定二宫此行的目的了。看来二宫是为了游说他加入内府的东军阵营而来。村上都有些受宠若惊了，他只是个五万石的小大名，能带的兵不过寥寥数千，即使投靠东军也不会增加多少战斗力。

“村上大人有时候意外地坦诚呢。”二宫抿嘴一笑，似乎已经胜券在握，“如果觉得丰臣会输，那不如加入赢家那一方。”

“光凭你这句话，我就能斩了你。”村上故意沉下声音，坐直了身体，好像真的准备拔刀似的。

“那要先想好怎么解释相叶家首席家老会出现在你的府邸。”说二宫不紧张，那是个彻底的谎言，但他愿意赌一把，赌注就是村上信五是否像传言中那样只为赢家效劳。

“……好嘛、好嘛，”村上抿了口酒，“算你赢了这局。我就当没听见刚才的话，二宫大人还是回去吧，京都离下总国远，一路上可要小心。”

“你知道有个挚友的好处是什么吗？”二宫放下筷子，小心地将它们码好，“好处就是你们有两个人。”

村上沉吟了一下，没有出声。在加贺大纳言前田利家死后，现在的丰臣家已经没有可以与内府德川相抗衡的人。毛利和上杉虽然坐拥大片领地，但家主经验尚浅，而且丰臣实际掌权人石田治部也不是武将出身，真要摆开阵势，鹿死谁手还不好说。村上隐隐觉得丰臣家的日头已经西斜了。但百足之虫死而不僵，人数上的优势也让德川颇为头疼吧。怪不得要想尽一切办法拉拢关西大名，扰乱丰臣军心。与横山公开表示支持已故太阁幼子不同，村上一直态度暧昧，这就是为什么他一直留在京中而没有回领地备战。

“我不能保证内府能赢下这场恶战，但让你稳赢的办法却不是没有。”二宫自顾自站了起来，抚平弄皱了的衣摆，这件竹子纹样的小袖最得他心意，为了上京才特地穿的。

村上将酒杯送到唇边，却迟迟没喝。二宫说的隐晦，但他已经明白了对方话中的意思。的确，在横山公开支持丰臣之后，村上只有帮助德川才能达到双保险的目的。

“相叶家把宝都压在了内府身上？”村上对着二宫略显瘦弱的背影说道，后者伸懒腰的动作停顿了一下，过了好一会儿才慢慢放下了伸直的手臂。

“我现在的心情啊，”二宫幽幽地说，“恐怕就跟当年围攻岚城的你一样吧。”

村上低低一笑，那种相信自己顺应了时代的绝对自信他已经有好几年没体会到了。看来丰臣的气数真的所剩无几了。

“京都就是不一样，开的花也与关东不同。”二宫见村上不回答，自顾自换了个话题，用手指拨了拨院中的桔梗花，“难得来一次，我会待几天再走，要是村上大人有什么吩咐，直接去神泉苑边的相叶宅找我便是。”

“别急着走嘛，好歹尝一片水蜜桃，我好不容易才弄来的呢。”

“不了，我们关东人吃不惯这些。”二宫摆摆手，没有回头，顺着来时的路离开了，他的脚步轻柔却坚定，那是一个胸有成竹的人才有的脚步声。

等二宫的身影完全看不见了，村上才长长舒了口气，啜了一口茴香酒，辛辣醇厚的味道让他舒服地哼了一声，一股暖流从胃慢慢扩散到四肢百骸，驱散了阴湿的潮气。

一只手从背后取走了抵在他唇边的酒杯，将剩下的琥珀色酒液喝了个干净。

“……你怎么来了？”村上连动都没动，白皙的手指和麝香味的焚香告诉他身后的人没有丝毫危险。

横山啧了啧嘴，茴香酒的味道太冲了，他还是习惯喝山城国特产的清酒。

“现在局势这么紧张，大家急着回领地还来不及，就你还赖在京里。”横山说的句句属实，太阁还在世时，大名们一年中多数时间都是在聚乐第度过的。然而，太阁死后各地大名立刻蠢蠢欲动起来，自从德川内府不顾太阁遗命擅自回了关东领地，才几天功夫，京中大名就走了个干净，聚乐第人去楼空，仿佛一座死城。

“回领地要经过大阪。”村上可以想出其他一百种理由，每个都无可挑剔，但他知道在横山面前没必要说没用的场面话。

经过大阪，若不宣誓效忠丰臣，村上就别想回自己位于堺港附近的领地。

“你不回去也就罢了，还私下密会依附于德川的相叶家家老，要是被人发现还得了？”横山并未对村上无法回去的理由置评，反而对二宫的来访耿耿于怀。

“你都听见了？”村上也不恼，就维持着靠在横山胸口的姿势，他比身为武将的横山要瘦小一些，正好完全嵌进横山的怀抱。

横山哼了一声，权当默认了。

“那你觉得二宫大人的建议怎么样？”

“问错人了吧，我已经站在了丰臣这一边，德川的那群走狗当然是满口胡言，不可取信了。”

村上忍不住笑了起来，一开始只是低低压抑着的笑，然后越来越大，最后变成了哈哈大笑。他的笑声与多年前大阪郊外田地里听到的相比丝毫未变。村上笑得眼泪都流了下来，最后笑声变成了急促的喘息，好像肺里的空气都被挤了出来。

“哈哈哈，我对你说了实话，ヨコ反而用这些话来搪塞我。”村上好像觉得横山刚才的话是他听过的最好笑的笑话，“那我现在应该求你别把密会二宫的事捅出去吗？”

村上的呼吸声又深又沉，空气通过牙缝，发出嘶嘶的响声。他的声音因为喘息而扭曲了。

横山受不了他这副样子，两手一用力，将村上掰了过来，面对自己，拨开了后者额前的碎发。村上的眼睛亮晶晶的，泪光反射着灯火温暖的橙色，横山第一次没在那双眼睛里看到自信与从容。

村上皱了皱鼻子，似乎对横山亲密的举动感到不安。雨不知何时下大了，绵密如针的雨丝变成了豆大的雨珠，噼里啪啦地打在院中盛放的桔梗花上，浅紫的花瓣落了一地。

“ヒナ，你已经有主意了，对吗？”这虽是个问句，但句尾没有上扬，横山早已知道了问题的答案。

“你明知道我有主意了，还是不愿改变立场，对吗？”村上也用相同的语气说。

横山神色复杂地点了点头，嘴角慢慢浮现出一抹自嘲的微笑。

“那就不用浪费时间了，做些别的吧。”村上叹了口气，他太了解横山和他自己了，两人都无法说服对方。村上腾出一只手，从刚才二宫没有动过的托盘中捻起一块粉色的水蜜桃，送到横山嘴边。

横山摇摇头，伸手从村上的盘子里拿了一片桃子塞进嘴里。

村上知道横山是嫌弃那是二宫剩下的，横山在这些事上尤其孩子气，他无奈地扯了扯嘴角，自己吃了那片水果。

横山的嘴唇沾上了桃汁，本就红润的下唇在灯火的照耀下更艳丽了。他慢悠悠地咀嚼着，似乎在品尝果肉清爽香甜的滋味，湿润的嘴唇相互摩擦着，发出令人浮想联翩的啧啧声。

村上的视线从横山的额头一路来到鼻梁，然后是脸颊和下巴，似乎要把横山的面容深深印入脑海。

横山咽下了口中的水果，喉结上下移动了一下，光是吞咽的动作就能让村上脸红起来。领地分隔、权力斗争让两人难得见一次面，更别说做爱了。今天横山还是特地从居城赶来的，明早之前就得回去，还有军议等着他。

村上往前倾过身去，吻住了横山的嘴唇，滚烫的舌尖舔去了后者嘴角的桃汁。甜中带了些酸，还有一些横山汗水的咸味，村上迫不及待地吸吮起来。与横山喜欢用舌头搅动不同，村上的亲吻是从容而细致的，就与他的性格一样。他的舌尖一遍又一遍地舔过横山的嘴唇，然后用虎牙轻轻咬住被唾液沾湿的下唇，这是个颇具占有欲的动作，村上不常做，尖利的牙尖刺进嘴唇的感觉很新鲜，又疼又麻的触感反而让横山兴奋了起来。

横山半眯起眼，村上也没有闭上眼睛，湿润的下垂眼固执地不愿移开视线，他们一边接吻，一边保持着眼神接触，像是一场无声的角逐，谁都不愿先认输。横山捉住村上抵在自己胸前的双手，将它们环在自己脖子上，然后抱住村上的后背，手臂用力一收，两人的肋骨狠狠撞在了一起。

村上吃痛地哼了一声。横山胸口的肌肉结实，像撞上了一堵墙，接吻带来的缺氧让他无法正常呼吸，只得断开了嘴唇接触，大口大口地呼吸起来。

横山终于夺回了主动权，他扣住村上狭窄的骨盆，手指直接按在骨头上，村上只感到一阵酸麻，反应过来时已经被横山压在了回廊地板上，一半身体悬在外面，只靠横山的手掌支撑才能保持后仰的姿势。雨水无情地打在他的脸上，村上睁不开眼，只好微微张开嘴呼吸。拍打在面颊上的雨水突然停了，村上纳罕，重新睁开眼，只见横山面朝下挡在他上方，遮住了雨水。现在横山的后颈完全暴露在外，雨水打湿了他的头发，水珠不断顺着他的发梢流进衣领。

他们狼狈地对视着，被雨淋了个透。

过了好一会儿，横山才慢慢村上的上半身拉了回来，两人的衣服都湿透了，尽管是初夏，穿着湿衣服还是觉得冷。横山先脱下了自己的斜纹上衣，双手从窄袖中钻了出来，赤裸的上半身满是雨水，让他的肤色显得更白了。他脱完自己的，才去解村上的腰带。与横山的上衣配裙裤不同，村上穿了浴衣式样的袍子，腰带一松，衣领就滑向了两边，从布料的缝隙中能瞥见一片光滑的皮肤，横山仿佛是在透出一道稀疏的栅栏窥视村上的裸体，本应看惯了的风景此刻显得尤其诱人。

横山的手指钻进村上袍子的缝隙，摊开手掌，慢慢抚过村上的胸口，然后沿着肋骨直到小腹。村上很瘦，但不显得干瘪，大概是小时候干过农活的缘故，筋骨柔韧，覆盖着一层恰到好处的肌肉。横山最喜爱他的腰腹，总是要摸个不停。

轻柔的抚摸让村上跳动了一下，像一条离开水的鱼，任横山摆布。不知是喝多了酒还是太过兴奋，村上的脸颊一片滚烫，脖子到锁骨的皮肤都充血发红了，一滴水珠停在了锁骨的凹陷处，横山忍不住低下头吻去了它。村上滚烫的皮肤和冰凉的水珠组成了前所未有的新奇口感，横山仿佛上瘾般不愿离开。他舔了一遍村上的锁骨，然后来到胸前，用手揉捏了几下乳尖，待其挺立之后，才开始吸吮起来。

“ヨコ……别闹。”村上低低哼了一声，他不喜欢乳尖的刺激，总觉得太娘娘腔。横山做爱习惯直奔主题，也这个没耐心留意村上的胸口。几乎没受过刺激的乳尖非常敏感，光是横山呼吸时带起的气流就让村上痒得不行，不耐地蠕动了几下。

“你这儿的颜色就跟桃子是一样的。”横山突然说，村上愣了一下才反应过来对方在说什么，羞耻让他的胸口更红了，乳尖也涨得更大，泛红的尖端配上浅色乳晕，真的就像粉色桃肉间夹杂着红丝。

“你是喝多了吧？怎么这样没羞没臊的。”村上骂道，但软绵绵的语气听上去反而像是嗔怪。通常横山才是害羞的那个。

横山继续吸吮着村上的乳尖，一手捏住另一边，另一只手则伸向村上的小腹，灵巧地解开了裆布，用两根手指夹住微微抬头的阴茎，轻轻扯了一下。

胸口的痒和下身的疼让村上不耐地扭动起来，说不上是舒服还是不舒服，针刺般的酥麻感从尾椎一路到来后脑，脑海中像是有什么东西爆炸了，让他一阵头晕目眩，视线中出现了雪花似的斑点。

横山将村上挺立起的乳尖含进嘴里，又吸又舔，逗弄了好一会儿，直到溢出的唾液顺着村上的肋骨滴落到冰凉的回廊地板上。村上被他弄得不耐烦，推了推横山的脑袋，后者在红肿的乳尖上落下一吻，终于抬起头来，手指还缠着村上的阴茎。

村上抬起腿，环住横山的后腰，用力撑起上半身，两人变成了对面而坐的姿势，村上的浴衣滑了下来，露出线条优美的肩膀，左肩上有一条突起的伤痕，看上去有些年头了，肉粉色的伤痕在村上蜜色的皮肤上十分显眼。那是村上在火烧本愿寺时受的伤，横山想起他们第一次肌肤相亲也是在那之后。

怎么老想起些有的没的，该不会是年纪大了吧。横山自嘲地想，其实他还没满四十，在武士中算正当年，但不如为何他觉得自己好像已经活了两辈子。

村上将手探进横山的裙裤，找到早已勃起的阴茎，轻轻拨开顶端的皮肤，用力撸动了几下。横山算是平均尺寸，正好被村上一手握住，胀大的龟头下有一小处凹陷，村上的拇指关节能完美地嵌进去，有时村上会怀疑是不是帮横山撸多了，导致对方的阴茎完全衬了他的手。

“今天我没准备软膏。”村上有些伤脑筋地说，遇上以前，他们总是心急火燎地想做全套，没有润滑，口水也能凑合。但这几年做爱变成了一种享受，比起射精的爽快，融为一体的满足感更让人愉悦。

横山嗯了一声，往后靠了靠，心安理得地享受起村上的撸动。

“你倒是想个办法啊，不然就只能用嘴了。”村上总是很直接，有时候显得粗鲁，但横山就喜欢他坦然真诚的样子。

横山睁开一只眼，四下看了看。倒不是他不喜欢村上帮他口交，但好不容易来一次，不做完全套总感觉遗憾，何况谁知道这是不是最后一次。横山的视线在喝了一半的茴香酒和水蜜桃上停下了。

“有了。”横山咕哝道，将村上翻了过来，后者变成了趴伏在地板上的姿势。横山拿起一片柔软的果肉，用手将它碾碎，另一手则将酒杯中琥珀色的液体倒进村上的臀缝。

茴香酒是温的，但在滚烫的臀缝间还是有些凉。村上颤抖了起来，紧实的臀瓣像是有生命那般微微一动。横山将一只手臂垫在村上的小腹下，用力一捞，村上的后腰沉了下去，臀部向后突出，紧闭的后穴在微微分开的臀瓣间若隐若现。横山揉了揉后穴四周的肌肉，然后将自己沾满了碎果肉的手指探了进去。

“你轻点……！”村上抱怨了一句，重重呼了口气，尽量放松自己，其实他与横山一样，都恨不得马上与对方融为一体。

“别动。”横山命令道，紧箍住村上的小腹，修长的手指搅动了起来。指甲划过敏感的肠壁，疼痛中夹杂着酥麻，村上舒服地曲起了脚趾。

横山又插进一根手指，然后是第三根，每一次插入都要碾碎一片新的桃子，没多久，村上的后穴周围沾满了黏腻的果汁，桃子的香甜中又带着茴香的辛辣。横山曲起三根手指，寻找着村上肠壁上的突起。

“没关系了，快进来。”村上催促道，再被横山搞下去，他可能会马上射出来。完全挺立起来的阴茎垂在股间，前端渗出的透明液体滴在了地板上。

“ヒナ今天很心急啊。”横山抽出手指，一时无法闭合的后穴收缩了一下，横山喝的那一杯茴香酒可能真的后劲太足，他竟鬼使神差地低头埋进了村上的臀缝，将舌头伸进一张一合的后穴中。

“ヨコ、ヨコ！”村上从没受过这刺激，柔软的舌头无法填满后穴，但灵巧的舌尖却舔过连他自己都没碰过的肠壁褶皱。他支撑不住地向前倒去，横山抬起头，及时用双手环住他的小腹，趁村上还没反应过来，胀大的阴茎就完全埋进了狭窄的后穴。

村上的膝盖和手肘都使不上力气，眼看着就要倒向一边，横山将自己的胸口贴在村上的后背上，跟着后者一起倒了下去。他们变成了侧躺的姿势，这样村上能轻松些，横山握住村上的阴茎，一边撸动一边挺胯抽插起来。

村上必须紧紧咬住自己的手背才能吞下口中的呻吟。不，他才不会像个姑娘那样叫。尽管如此，喉咙深处还是发出了绵软的哼声，像一只小猫在打呼噜。他用空闲的手紧紧握住横山的手腕，试图让后者撸动的节奏慢下来。

雨还在下，淅淅沥沥的雨声掩盖了肉体互相撞击的啪啪声。身为武将，横山的体力总是很好，稳定的下盘代表着他的腰胯十分有力，而他完全把这个优势发挥在了做爱上。村上感到自己的后穴被摩得发烫，疼痛和异物感很快被快感取代了，一前一后的刺激让他无法思考，满脑子只剩下了横山。

从第一次见到横山起，村上就无法将那个肤色白皙，面貌清秀的少年从脑海中驱逐出去。无论是分别时在京中的日夜，还是与横山并肩作战的日子，村上好像是为了横山活着的。但今天不一样，村上第一次没有与横山站在一起。

村上的低吟越来越响，横山感到下腹一紧，他停下了挺胯的动作，从背后紧紧抱住村上，手指下意识地捏紧了后者的阴茎。村上的肩膀跳动了一下，一股湿润的热流沾湿了横山的手掌，几乎是同时，横山自己也射了出来。

“ヨコ……”

“恩？”

“你那天……是……绿色的……走的呀。”村上的声音断断续续的，听不真切，横山不知道他在说什么，只能凑在村上耳边嗯了几声。

直到很久之后横山才弄明白，村上说的是横山第一次离开大阪时的场景，那是个积雪尚未融化的早春，村口的樱花树已经开出了粉色的花。

你那天是穿着绿色的武士小袖走的呀。

 

16

庆长五年，九月十五日，未明。

从昨晚开始起了大雾，美浓国的秋季阴冷而潮湿，许是不习惯，村上一晚上都没睡着。一个月前，他终于离开京都，经播磨绕淡路岛回到了自己位于大阪南面的领地。涉谷留他在姬路住了一夜，小个子的涉谷家主看上去老了不少，少时如樱花般俏丽的面容也长出了皱纹，下巴上留了一圈胡茬，只有一双猫眼还是那样炯炯有神。

“二宫和也有些本事，竟然连你也说服了。”涉谷感叹道，抿了一口播磨本地产的芋酒。播磨的泥土带有铁砂，导致庄稼都被染上了一丝金属味，酿成酒后就更明显了。这是涉谷喝惯了的味道。

村上礼节性地微笑了一下，没有喝酒。

“今天的味增萝卜做得好，要不要尝尝？吃饱了才有力气。”涉谷用筷子指了指食盘，村上仍是不动。

“这天气热得我没胃口。”村上这么说。

涉谷嘲笑般地哼了一声，自顾自夹了一筷送到自己嘴里，煮得酥烂的白萝卜吸收了味增的鲜味，很是可口。

“你放心，没毒。”涉谷咽下口中的食物，用一种显而易见地口气说，“虽然我名声不好，但你是我一手提拔的，也算自己人，不会害你的。”

“现在这局势，谁能说清谁是自己人？”村上被涉谷看穿了心中所想，也不恼，只是长长叹了口气。

“内府也派了人到我这儿来，我已经答应了。”涉谷没有顺着村上的话说下去，而是另起了话题，略带调侃的语气变得严肃了起来，这是他开始谈正事的标志。

“丸山来跟你说的吧？”村上过滤了一遍可能的人选，也只有身为德川首席茶人的丸山最适合当说客。别看丸山平时一副大大咧咧的样子，其实是个极有说服力的人。

涉谷嗯了一声。

“播磨在大阪西边，要神不知鬼不觉把兵力移到关东可能要花些力气。”

“不用麻烦，在到时候给石田治部来一个腹背受敌。”

“你不怕身后的毛利？”

“哼，毛利大概是最不想掺和这次内斗的大名了，况且吉川大人也被德川收买了。”

村上当下盘算了一番，去掉涉谷的一万兵力，若毛利按兵不动，那丰臣方面可调动的军队会大大减少，内府的这番拉拢成效显著。

“怎么样？你算出德川内府的胜算有多少了？”涉谷咧嘴一笑，颇有些幸灾乐祸的味道。

“七成。”村上老老实实地回答，实际可能更高，但一想到横山站在了丰臣那边，他就不愿相信丰臣几无胜算。

“那我们都要升官发财了。”

村上不置可否。少年时他最大的梦想便是成为武士，当了武士后他又想着出人头地，受封领地后又想要更多，如今他已是坐拥五万石领地的大名，却连自己想要什么也搞不清了。

“看来今天不是把酒谈心的好日子。”涉谷伸了个懒腰，“也罢，明天你一早就要启程去淡路，早点休息吧。”

涉谷走了出去，水红色的外衣上印有水波状的家纹，涉谷家纹还能在播磨的土地上统治多久就看东西决战的结果了。

“哦，对了，下次见到丸山，帮我告诉他，他带来的茶太甜了，我这种乡下人喝不惯。”

“你怎么自己不告诉他？”村上心中已隐隐知道了答案。

“我都不知道自己还有没有命呢。”

“那我就有命了？我们姑且都算加入了德川阵营，船要沉也是一起。”

“你有两条命，我只有一条。”涉谷说完，向右拐了个弯，脚步声很快听不见了。

村上想起之前二宫说过的那句话，挚友的好处在于，你们有两个人。

 

“主上、主上！”

“……淳太吗？怎么了？”村上裹紧了紫藤色的阵羽织，揉了揉因为长时间望向远方而干涩的双眼。

“内府大人传了信，西军已经摆开了阵势，让所有人做好开战准备。”

“西军本阵在哪儿？”

“总大将毛利本阵在南宫山。”

村上皱了皱眉，南宫山就在他驻军的东北面，俯瞰伊势街道，大部分德川部队是走中山道去往美浓的，南宫山占据了制高点，如果毛利有心一战，德川的胜算就很低了。

“小早川在松尾山，宇喜多在天满山，其他大名分布在中山道和伊势街道的交汇处。”尽管村上没继续问，淳太还是说了下去，多年的经验告诉他，村上需要在脑中形成战局分布图。村上能迅速把握全局，可能就是因为他能在脑中俯视整个战场。

“……你知道横山侍从在哪儿么？”村上直到现在还抱有一线希望，如果横山驻军地点离西军本阵远，就能在战局已定后再决定加入那边。虽然他知道横山的武士精神让他不会这么做。

“松尾山下的藤川岸边。”

还好，起码小早川不至于为了西军拼命。村上舒了口气。

“让军士们都做好准备，晨雾散去后就是一场恶战了。”

淳太鞠了一躬，领命去了。

村上低头看了看自己的军扇，还是当初岚城一战的那把，正反面分别印有日月。他将扇柄转了好几圈，先是将太阳那面朝上，想想觉得不对，又换成月亮。他不知道该祈祷德川获胜还是丰臣获胜。

村上五万石的领地只能调动几千足轻，没有骑兵，唯一的特点可能就是特制的西洋甲胄与铁炮，由于临近堺港，舶来品供应充足，因此村上的军备大多是由舶来品商人提供的。离开播磨后，他走了水路回领地，途中经过淡路岛，大仓头领喝醉了，硬要派船护送村上回去。

“我知道横山那家伙死脑筋，没想到竟到了这地步。”大仓叼着一尾秋刀鱼，边嚼边说。

“你也觉得内府会赢？”村上不可思议地问，向来只会吃感兴趣的大仓也能有这般见解？

“别小看我，我有军师。”大仓抿了抿嘴，舌头灵巧地卷走所有鱼肉，然后把完整的鱼骨吐了出来。

“那可否请教一下淡路水军军师的高见？”

“德川内府准备充分，丰臣大名各自心怀鬼胎，内府赢下这一仗，就能顺理成章地开设幕府，天时人和都在东边。”大仓摇头晃脑地说，似乎在学什么人，这番话听起来倒有点像丹波一带的口音。

村上觉得大仓说得没错，这也是他加入德川阵营的原因之一。一个稍有些审时度势能力的人都能看出丰臣气数已尽，只不过碍于武士的忠诚才没有大张旗鼓地投敌。武士到底是什么？是愚忠吗？也许村上不是正统武家出身，因此无法理解明知是死路偏要往前行的所谓武士道精神。

“横山真的不改主意了？他要是想，我能找艘船送他去三河。”大仓呼噜呼噜地吸起面条来。

“我怎么会知道呢。”村上反问，自己都觉得这句话酸溜溜的。自从他接受二宫的建议后，与横山就断了联系。

“不过这样也挺好。”大仓若有所思地说，似乎觉得面条不够味，往里舀了不少新鲜的山葵泥。

“什么？”

“你们有两个人嘛。”大仓啧了啧嘴，喝干了面汤。

这是第三个对村上说这话的人了。无论是二宫、涉谷还是大仓，对横山的信心都比村上足。村上怎会听不明白他们的意思，如果他与横山分别加入不同阵营，无论哪一方获胜，都能为输家争取到最大的利益。

前提是任何一方都别战死沙场。

 

晨雾逐渐散开了，阳光驱散了秋日早晨的寒冷，厚实的阵羽织很快穿不住了。村上穿了轻便的西式具足，用手撑着下巴，眺望关原盆地，顺着脚下的伊势街道往前不过几里，就是藤川了。

远处突然传来一声沉闷的铁炮声，然后是骑兵冲杀的声音，马蹄声震耳欲聋，村上脚下的土地都微微颤动起来。正式开战了。

村上故意将军队安排在伊势街道东南方向，背靠南宫山，看上去是个十分危险的位置。若西军冲破伊势街道和中山道的交叉口，村上将首当其冲。就算西军主力不来，名义上的西军总指挥毛利就驻扎在身后的南宫山，村上的区区数千人部队无法与几万毛利军对抗。然而，西军到底能不能突破防线，毛利到底有几分战意都是值得思考的问题。

村上的处境看似危险，但若他的猜测属实，其实这是个再安全不过的位置。既不会与西军先锋起正面冲突，又彰显了他牵制对方主力的意愿。

“西军占优啊。”村上对身边的淳太说，“前锋的突击很果断，岛津果然还是有两下子。”

横山曾说，岛津是他遇到的最难缠的对手。村上没去九州，因此总也不信，看来横山说的的确不假。

“内府大人有危险吗？”

“虽然德川主力未到，但对方的主力也没有完全参战，双方还是势均力敌的。”村上指了指松尾山的方向，“你看，小早川大人一点动静都没有，石田治部大概都快急死了吧。”

“同样是丰臣养子，宇喜多大人很英勇呢。”淳太感叹道。战场上，宇喜多全军都加入了战局，与东军前锋福岛、藤堂短兵相接，尽管宇喜多还很年轻，在身经百战的老将面前却一点都不怯场。双方打得难舍难分。

“八郎吗？我在姬路时见过他，与他父亲不同，最是看重武士间的忠诚。”村上回想起自己刚开始出仕涉谷的时候，宇喜多作为人质住在姬路城，两人时不时还能说上几句话。说到姬路，村上开始寻找战场上红色的水波纹旗帜，发现涉谷军一支突前，占据了德川本阵桃配山前的有利位置。

战局愈发胶着起来，驻扎在藤川河口的横山军也加入了战斗，绿底菱纹的旗帜在一片红色中十分显眼。村上注意到只有横山骑兵加入了战斗，本阵周围的足轻队没有行动。

村上下意识地捏紧了军扇。别动，别动，他不断在心中重复道，好像横山能听见一样。

从清晨开始的战斗一直持续到了午前，雾气已经完全散去了，如果忽略全国上下的大名几乎都在狭窄的关原盆地中厮杀这件事，倒也是个秋高气爽的好日子。随着太阳慢慢接近头顶，东军情势却每况愈下，前线的队伍都被冲散了，各自为战的东军大名被西军包围，陷入了苦战。而应该通过中山道前来的德川主力却迟迟未到，东军在气势和人数上都处于劣势。

是押错了边吗？总是胸有成竹的村上此刻也犹豫了起来，背后南宫山上的毛利蠢蠢欲动，骚扰着村上的营地，虽然人数不多，但西军的优势如果持续下去，很难保证毛利不会下定决心下山作战。名满天下的中国毛利说到底也不过是见机行事的墙头草罢了。

不行，不能等。村上猛地一拍军扇，挺直了背脊。

“传令下去，马上拔营。”

没一会儿村上军就集结完毕了。村上跨上自己的战马，他骑术一般，即使全副武装也没有多少威震四方的武士模样。但村上无暇顾及自己的形象了，策马带头往前跑去。

顺着宽阔的伊势街道，村上很快就看见了远处蜿蜒的河流，藤川在松尾山下拐了个弯，往西流去，形成一片松软的河谷地。村上轻易在人群中找到了横山，他还是扛着长枪，穿着印有家纹的具足，就跟村上多年前在本愿寺见到的一样。横山用枪尖挑落了一名东军武士，刺穿了对方的胸膛，一串血珠顺着枪头流到地上，很快就汇成了一条血河。

似乎是听到了行军的马蹄声，横山猛地转过头，正好与村上的视线相遇了。泛着红光的墨色瞳孔微微放大了，其中的戾气也慢慢退去了。

“ヒナ？”横山动了动嘴唇，村上听不见他的声音，只能从嘴唇的蠕动中勉强猜出横山是在叫他的名字。

村上没想到自己也有与横山短兵相接的一天。要是一对一，他肯定不是横山的对手，但战争从来就不是一个人打的。

“ヨコ，要是我，就不会孤军深入敌后。”村上在横山面前停下了，横山骑兵们想要攻击他，都被横山阻止了。

“敌后？看看周围，深入敌后的该是你吧。”横山轻蔑地哼了一声。

横山骑兵已经重创了东军左翼，阵线被撕开了一道裂口，还有源源不断的骑兵向前突进。横山身后的松尾山上盘踞着小早川的两万大军，仗着地势高，往下俯冲能轻易歼灭村上的足轻队。横山说的没错，村上确实被西军包围了。

村上拔出太刀，刀刃光洁如新，反射着金色的阳光。横山嗤笑一声，村上的剑术是个半吊子，这两年更是疏于锻炼，不是能上战场的水平。幸好村上遇上的是他。

横山夹了夹马肚，战马猛地向前奔驰而去，他的长枪足有半人高，攻击范围很大，枪尖直直地往村上的喉咙刺去。村上硬是在马背上扭过身体，将将躲过这次攻击，同时策马向前，进入了横山的攻击范围。枪柄和刀刃撞击在了一起，村上的虎口一麻，差点就拿不住刀，但他咬住嘴唇，硬是扛过了这一招。横山没有给他喘息的机会，立刻扭转枪尖，手握住枪柄前端，从另一个方向戳刺过来。

村上的剑术是多年前在播磨时练的，从小他就好动，身体灵巧，是块练剑的好料。但他开始的时候已经将近二十，过了最好的年纪，虽然练得认真，但只学了架势，何况之后几年战事吃紧，练习也就荒废了。村上是个好学生，做什么都有板有眼，挥剑的要领早就成为了身体的一部分，他用几个基础的抵挡动作化解了横山的好几次攻击。

“还有两下子，小看你了。”横山低低地说，凌厉的眼神像刀子一样，原来这就是播磨之虎作战的样子啊，村上浑浑噩噩地想。横山突然发力踩了一下马镫，胯部离开马背，就这么腾空而起，村上吃了一惊，还没反应过来，横山已经跳上了他的马背，白皙的手指牢牢抓住村上的领口，枪尖抵住了他的喉咙。

村上的战马无法支持两个人的重量，开始往下沉，不一会儿就完全倒在了地上。横山顺势翻滚了一圈，化解了地面的冲击力，但村上就没那么好运气了，右肩重重地摔在了地上，受惊的战马四处乱蹦着，马蹄踩中了村上的肩胛骨，他疼得闷哼一声。

“为了立功你也做得太过了吧？！”横山扔下长枪，用膝盖压住村上的腿，不让他乱动，他的声音很大，但在一片厮杀中几乎听不见。

村上深呼吸了好几下，肩胛骨似乎被踩碎了，火辣辣的疼痛反而让他清醒起来。透过横山肩头，他能看见松尾山上小早川的片镰军旗。战局进行到这种程度，东军所有部队都投入了战斗，而隶属西军的毛利和小早川一动不动，这两支队伍的归属会最终决定战争的赢家。算算时间，内府该等不及了。村上想，拖入夜里的野战对人数不占优的东军来说非常不利，老谋深算的德川内府一定会在太阳落山前结束战斗。

“ヨコ，还记得那时候我们打赌，羽柴会不会成功劝降宇喜多，你赌输了。”村上开口道，由于疼痛，他的嗓音都有些扭曲。

“想用叙旧来拖延时间吗？村上中务？”横山嘴上虽凶，纠结在一起的眉毛却显出相反的情绪。

“赌输的人要答应赢家一件事，你还欠着我呢。”村上隐约听见远处铁炮的轰鸣声，不是一般的火绳枪，而是攻城用的铁炮。只有做好围攻大阪城准备的德川拥有这等武器。时间快到了。

“要是想求我饶你一命，劝你换个方法。”直到现在，横山还相信丰臣能赢，毕竟战局已经逐渐有了一边倒的趋势，没理由不这么想。这就是横山与村上不同的地方，前者总还保持着旧武士思维，大概因为横山至始至终都流着武士的血。

“要是我让你饶自己一命呢？”

“什么？”

横山话音刚落，伴随着震耳欲聋的铁炮声，几枚攻城铁炮准确地落在身后的松尾山上，火光点燃了植被，小早川军一阵骚动，山中响起了马蹄声，看来两万大军终于决定下山加入战局了。出乎横山意料的是，小早川并没给东军致命一击，相反，他们开始攻击松尾山脚下的西军，首当其冲的便是横山本阵。

“……那个混蛋！”横山咒骂了一句，小早川的叛变让战争的天平瞬间失去了平衡。

村上看准机会，用腿缠绕住横山的腰，硬是扭身将横山压在地上。说来惭愧，这还是他在无数次肌肤相亲时学会的招数。

“武士如果只是愚忠，那还不如当个农民来得自在呢。”村上说，他的右手使不上力气，横山只需轻轻一动就能睁开他的钳制，但横山只是把手搁在了村上的前臂上，没有用力。

“现在可由不得我了。”横山弯了弯嘴角，那是一抹略带自嘲意味的笑容，“兵败如山倒，今天要是你来动手那就是我的运气了。”

村上咧开嘴笑了，两边的虎牙全都亮了出来，眼角的笑纹比横山记忆中的还要深。这是个得意的微笑。村上说用没受伤的左手捏紧太刀，毫不留情地向横山刺了过去。

 

“小早川军叛变，加入了东军，松尾山脚下的西军全灭！”

“中路的西军攻势被遏制了。”

“西军防线全面崩溃，已经生擒了石田治部！”

“鸣金收兵！是东军赢了。”

 

尾声

二宫和也伸手戳了戳面前的首级，似乎是个年轻男子，死前好像被什么重物碾过，半边脸都被压扁了，黑洞洞的眼眶渗出了透明的液体，液体中混杂了黑黑白白的东西，应该曾经是这个倒霉蛋的眼珠。尽管首级面目狰狞，仍能看出此人鼻梁高挺、嘴唇比一般人要厚实一些。

“你真下得去手。”二宫评论道，不愿再看那令人不快的画面，转头面对村上。

“为了内府大人的天下，我没什么做不出的。哦，不对，应该改口叫将军大人了。”村上从容地说，他穿着藤色上衣配褐色裙裤，右肩不自然地歪斜着，右手垂在身侧。

二宫撇了撇嘴，恐怕当初你也是这么对已故太阁说的吧。

”纪伊国高槻城五万石村上信五，于关原歼灭横山军三千，砍下首级八百，其中包括大将横山侯隆……“二宫照着文书读了一遍，读到横山的名字就停下了，两道细眉皱了起来。

“怎么不读下去了？”村上波澜不惊地问。

二宫又逼迫自己看了看那面目全非的首级。他没见过横山几次，只知道对方是个肤色白皙、面貌秀丽的美男子，但眼前的首级根本连男女都难以分清。

“……论功行赏，加封河内国五万石，共十万石，为德川直臣。”二宫读完了文书上最后几行字。

“现在只要签上二宫大人的花押，这事儿就成了。”村上催促道。二宫负责验看首级，确保大名们没有虚报战功。

“我只当你加入东军是为了到时放横山一条生路，没想到你还挺狠心。”

“放他走也是被追杀，还不如我自己动手。”村上的语气还是那么慢悠悠的，就好像手刃横山的人不是自己。

二宫眯起眼仔细观察着村上的表情。与二宫自己的凤眼不同，村上的眼睛又大又圆，眼角有些下垂，显得很无辜，毫不退缩地对上了他的视线。二宫试图从那双眼睛里看出动摇，但村上深棕色的眼珠平静得像是夏日的琵琶湖，一点儿波澜都看不见。

二宫最后还是在文书上签上了花押，竹叶家纹潦草地向上一勾，村上的领地就此多了一半。

村上回到江户城下的旅舍，他自己的宅邸还在动工修建，只能暂时借住在这里。他右肩伤得太重，就算骨头养好了可能也会有后遗症，不过无所谓，和平年代谁还需要挥剑呢？尽管丰臣遗部退回了大阪，但失了大势的丰臣只不过是苟延残喘，德川幕府的开创是迟早的事。

“小千，有没有乖乖的呀？”村上远远就看见蹲在旅舍门口的猫，小千的耳朵动了动，抖了抖毛，轻巧地走了过来。村上用左手托起它，由于上了年纪，食欲下降导致小千轻了不少，村上一只手也能抱起来。

“有您的信送来了。”淳太在旅舍门口等村上，这次战争过后，他也要有自己的封地了。

村上示意淳太将信拆开，后者将一张叠得歪斜的和纸拆开，然后递给村上。村上推了推怀中的猫，小千会意地爬上了他的肩膀，让他能腾出手来读信。

“哪儿来的？”

“京都。”

那是张上好的和纸，沾染了麝香味的焚香，清冽的气味很熟悉。和纸是素色的，边缘有精美的纹路，一般的武士用不到，只有附庸风雅的公家人才会用这个写信。与素雅的和纸相对，信上的字十分潦草，有几处还因为墨汁太多而有些模糊不清。

 

京中前两天落了霜，今天院中的梅花竟然开了，虽说不是早樱，不过也能将就着赏赏。托丸山和大仓的福，我已备好了茶水和南蛮糕点，还有小千的鱼干，不知何时可来一聚？

 

既没抬头也没署名，但龙飞凤舞的字村上是认得的。

“江户到京都也就半个月的路程，看样子会是场愉快的旅行呢。”村上笑着说，江户的晚风卷起他的衣角，信浓川两边种满了柳树，柔软的枝条垂到了水面上，漾起一圈波纹。

远处突然传来一声鸟鸣，惊扰了河中的鲤鱼，鱼儿甩了甩尾巴，发出扑通扑通的声音，很快便听不见了。

 

-完-


End file.
